One off's that never made it
by broomstick flyer
Summary: A collection of stories that we never developed further, they are all readable as one off's and we may one day expand on some of them. Read and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from the Potter books.

Firsts

It was Sunday at the Burrow again, Hermione stood in Ginny's room and glanced at the dresser under the window, the tiny cheap diamond engagement ring sat there looking lost in the brightness of the sun shining through the pane, it reminded her she had been hurt by Ron yet again when he had once again insisted she not take the latest offer of work. He had belittled her once again in front of his family saying she was not qualified, and as usual he had shown his anger with her desire to have a career by yelling at her, he had shouted that all she was good for was being his wife, the words had stung her more than he would ever know, but they had also made her realise she did not and maybe never did love the bad tempered git, she had already given up more than he ever deserved from her, but now she would take no more, she would try to get back all she had lost.

Hermione's mind drifted back over the past six very long lonely weeks…

It was Sunday afternoon, she was staying at the Burrow with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry couldn't be there because he had not been to welcome in the Burrow since the war ended and he had not gone back to Ginny, so he was spending the entire weekend helping Hagrid to rebuild his home at Hogwarts. She had popped back to the flat the three of them shared to collect a dress for the evening, Ron had proposed that morning and having said yes she wanted to look nice for the little party that was being held at the Burrow. She knew as soon as she walked in through the front door that there was something wrong, it took a few moments before she realised what it was, all Harry's things were missing, his photo's, his clothes, even his favourite chair, it looked as though he had never lived there.

She heard the noise from his bed room as he slammed his trunk shut, frozen to the spot she watched as his bedroom door opened; the thought that Harry might leave the flat somehow froze her blood.

She jumped when something flew out of the bedroom and sped toward the fireplace where it landed with a smash of broken glass, it was quickly followed by another and another. Hermione stared at all the photo's that filled the fire place in a pile of broken glass and torn paper, they were all Harry's photo's of the three of them together, the last photo that smashed into the fire was the only one Harry had possessed with just her on and she thought he had treasured it.

She could not believe her eyes when the photo smashed causing it to tear, looking back at the door way she saw him walking out his trunk floating behind him.

"Hi," she mumbled but Harry ignored her.

"Spring cleaning?" she quipped knowing he liked her sense of humour.

Harry looked at her with a dark look she had never seen before and it worried her, "Don't worry I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"Harry what do you mean, out of my way?" she asked, he was really beginning to scare her now, he was going to leave her, them.

"Exactly what I say Miss Granger, I just have to get my coat and broom," he said with an odd voice that croaked slightly.

"Harry, have I offended you, Harry did I do something wrong?" she asked stepping toward him.

"Just stay away from me ok, I'll just get my stuff and be gone." Harry said as he backed away from her approach.

"Harry I thought we were friends, best friends, can't you just tell me what this is all about?" she pleaded.

Harry paused as he put his coat on, "Yes we were friends, that's the right word for it, 'were'." He pulled his jacket in place and began to fasten the buttons.

His last words were like a knife through her heart, she whispered "Harry we still are best friends we always will be."

"Maybe once but no more," Harry said grabbing his broom.

"Harry what did I do that was so wrong?" she pleaded tears running down her cheeks.

Harry stared at her as though she had just grown another head,

"Where should I start, what did you do that was so wrong, how about choosing the wrong best friend to marry, Oh yes I know all about that, tell Seamus you got engaged but don't tell Harry.

How about choosing the guy who always hurts you instead of the one who tries to comfort you and take care of you, choose the one who deserted when he was needed the most, instead of the one you spent weeks holding hands with, the one who you held tenderly when he wept for his dead parents, the one you made fall in love with you, did you do anything wrong, yes you broke my bloody heart, and now you disappoint me, you with all the intelligence and cleverness marrying a thick git who is just going to be jealous of you being better than he is, did you do something wrong, yes you chose the wrong friend," with his speech ringing in her ear he vanished with a small pop.

Hermione finished packing her things in her trunk grabbed the ring from the dresser and made her way down the stairs.

Ron was sitting by the fire in the kitchen drinking a butter beer, the rest of the Weasleys sitting around the table. She walked up and stood in front of him. Ron lifted his eyes and declared once again he was sorry.

"Not this time Ron, you killed any feelings I ever thought I had for you, I am sick of you shouting at me, I am sick of you trying to make me look small in front of your family, today was one time to many, how I ever thought I could be happy with you I just don't know, the only thing you ever did well was make me miserable, here take your useless little ring and shove it where the sun never shines." She dropped the ring in the ashes at his feet as his mouth opened and closed with out a word coming out. Turning around she said a tight lipped goodbye to the rest of the staring family and with her trunk floating behind her she walked out of the door.

She heard the door open and heard running feet that stopped with a loud thud, turning around she saw Ron lying in the grass, behind him stood George still pointing his wand. She raised her eyebrow as George stepped up to Ron and took the full body bind off him as he began to yell at him, George ignored him. It was the first time since the end of the war when Fred had died that she heard him speak.

"It's about time you realised the only thing that prick can ever bring you is pain, and heart ache, go find a real man who can love you, and respect you, one you can love back, and respect in return, some one with more than just anger, jealousy, an empty pocket and insecurities," George said turning to thump Ron in the face for yelling at Hermione yet again.

"Thanks George, you really are sweet," she said as she walked the last few steps to be out side the Weasley wards "Bye George," she said as she vanished.

Hermione sat on the steps of a large mobile home in Godrics Hollow, she had arrived an hour ago straight from Hagrid's cabin.

She watched as the summer rain fell heavy even though the sun was still shining, she lifted her head as she heard the rusty old gate creak open and she watched as Harry approached. Harry stopped and looked at her trunk then at her sitting on the steps to his temporary home; he nodded then stepped around her.

"Is it to late to tell you I made a mistake?" she asked quietly.

"I- I don't know," Harry answered just as quiet.

"Can we talk, please?" she asked still speaking quietly.

Harry opened the door and walked in placing his shopping on a counter, "Tea or juice?" he asked as she followed him in.

"Tea please," she said looking around at the tidy rooms, the only thing missing were photographs.

Harry made two cups of tea then sat down at the kitchen table.

Hermione took a seat opposite him; she took a sip of her tea before she cleared her throat.

"I've been in love with you for years," she began "the loneliness of the last six weeks made me realise just how much I do love you, is there anyway you can forgive me for being stupid, for making bad choices?" she asked taking another sip of tea.

"Hermione I love you more than life, I have for a long time, then you built up all my hopes just to dash them again, you kissed him as I went out to fight Voldemort," Harry whispered not looking at her.

"Do you know I tried to think what I loved about Ron this morning, the only thing I could come up with was the fact that he got me close to you, that was when I realised that I cant live in a world without you as its centre, I love you Harry and I've been a fool for denying it and for suppressing it, is there anyway you could let me try to put things right?" she asked a tear dripping from her chin into her tea.

"I love you too, I'm in love with you, head over heels, but I don't think I could ever make a go of it," Harry said his head held in his hands.

"Harry if you love me, we can make it work, we love each other why can't you give us a chance?" she asked the tears falling faster.

"I love you, and I want to marry you, but I would never be able to make love with you, not knowing you would be comparing me to him." Harry sounded defeated as though he had come across an insurmountable problem.

"There was another reason I knew I was never in love with him," she said a small smile forming on her lips.

Harry looked at her for a moment but said nothing.

"I could never let him touch me the way I want you to touch me right now, I could never let his hands wander to the parts of my body that want your hands on them, I could never compare you to him because I don't know him, I never did, I've only ever wanted to share my body with you," she said the smile growing.

"So I take it you won't be getting married to him then?" Harry asked a grin breaking out on his face.

"Well not in this or the next life time," Hermione replied as Harry leant forward to kiss her "or any other." She managed to say before his kiss swept all thought from her head.

Six short months later…

"Harry love," Hermione said as she walked into the living room of the cottage.

"Hmm," he answered as he studied the two colours she had chosen to paint the newly plastered walls.

"Do you think we could get married and move in soon?" Hermione asked knowing his reply.

"Hmm, no great rush to move in is there?" came his usual answer.

"Well actually I think I would like our first born to have a home to live in," Hermione said a huge grin on her face.

"First what love?" Harry asked absently

"Born Harry, first born," she said chuckling.

"First born what?" Harry said before the words she had said sank in.

With wide eyes Harry spun around and stared at Hermione "You're going to be a dad Harry," she chuckled again as Harry sat back with a thud on the empty living room floor.

Harry took several deep breaths "Seems there are a lot of firsts between us."

Hermione looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Well not counting Hagrid because he was an adult, you were my first true loyal friend, you were my first girl friend, my first love, my first fiancé, my first lover, and now you get to be having my first born," he said laughing "and you will be my first and only wife."

Hermione smiled at him, "I can beat that, you were my very first friend, my very first boy friend, my first hero, my first protector, my first comforter who was not my mum, my first true love, my first lover, and first in everything I ever did, and now you are going to be the father of my first baby, and my first husband, now is there any chance we can get this place to be our first home before our first child arrives," she chuckled waving her arm around the empty house.

Three weeks later Harry carried Mrs Hermione Jane Potter over the thresh hold of their cottage.

Seven and a half months later David George Potter came home with his mum to a completed and well furnished Potter cottage in Godrics Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from the Potter books.

I'm in love.

Hermione hung her coat in the hallway of number twelve Grimmauld Place before walking into the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table a fresh cup of tea in his hands, he glanced up as she entered, he watched her every move as she walked over to the counter next to the sink and picked up her mug. He knew from the frown on her face that there was something wrong and he wondered if he should say anything, as he drew in his breath to speak she beat him to it.

"Harry, do you love Ginny, I mean really truly love her?" she asked as she poured herself some tea.

Harry was about to say 'of course' but something in the way Hermione asked made him pause, "Er I'm not sure I know what you mean, in fact I'm not sure if I actually know what love is…" his voice faded and he realised he really didn't know if he loved Ginny. He liked the kissing and cuddling but which bloke his age wouldn't, he doubted he would miss it too much if it stopped.

"You don't know what love is?" she asked a little surprised.

"Well it's not like I ever saw any growing up," he reminded her.

"Well could you live without seeing her every day?" she questioned.

"Could you get by without her in your life, is she the first one you think of telling when something happens, is she the first one you think of every morning when you wake and the last one you think of when you go to sleep, someone whose needs you always put before your own, someone who's happiness makes you happy?" Hermione continued.

Harry stared at her as the questions left her mouth, he knew the answer without thinking about it, he found him self shocked by his own thoughts as she stared at him waiting for him to answer.

"There is only one someone that I couldn't live without seeing, someone who I couldn't imagine not being in my life, someone I tell everything too, someone I would die for without thinking about it?" he replied slowly.

"Oh" was all she said.

"The odd thing is it's not Ginny, it never has been, so that's what being in love is like?" he looked up at her and she saw the puzzled look in his eye.

"It's what my dad told me about how he knew he loved my mum… Ron asked me to marry him this morning," she added almost in a whisper.

When he heard those words Harry felt his stomach clench as though she had just thumped him, a sudden fear gripped his heart and he suddenly knew what love was, real true selfless love, he knew exactly what he felt for Hermione. His face must have given away his feeling of shock because she looked at him surprised.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked wondering about the emotions playing in his eyes, emotions she had never seen him display so rapidly before, shock, Horror, jealousy, fear, and finally sadness, all flashed through his emerald eyes before he looked down into his cup.

"I suppose that's how you feel about Ron, all those things you said?" he said as he sipped at his tea avoiding her eyes "so when's the happy day?"

"I told him I wasn't ready yet," she murmured

She saw the look of relief on his face, and as he glanced up at her she saw happiness flash across his eyes.

"Truth is, when he asked me it made me wonder why I chose to go out with him, it made me think about my true feelings," she locked eyes with him as she spoke.

"I've been fooling myself Harry, telling myself I could fall in love with him, fact is I don't love Ron, I never will, I don't if I'm honest, even like him all that much, he's bad tempered, unreasonably jealous and possessive, his manners are non existent, and I want someone I can talk to, discuss things with, all Ron seems capable of is arguing. I want someone who will support me in what ever I do, not someone who feels the need to pick fault with everything. Besides there is someone I really do love."

Harry suddenly opened his eyes wider "Why did you ask me about Ginny, about the way I feel?"

"I just needed… I wanted… I…" her voice faded as she tried to tell him but couldn't.

"Those feelings, the ones you said your dad told you about, that's us isn't it, you and me?" Harry said as he reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"I didn't know if you felt the same, I've felt that way about you for a long time, it's the only reason I live in this awful house with you and Ron, it's the reason I always stuck with you through everything," she answered smiling at his use of the word 'us'.

"When Ron proposed I felt sick somehow, like… oh I don't know, like I had been using him to stay close to you, like he was second best, a consolation prize for the girl nobody else wanted, I felt guilty," her eyes fell from his face and stared at the table top.

"I think I need to go out," Harry said as he placed his cup down firmly on the table.

Hermione suddenly thought she had heard things wrong, misread things; she pulled her hand back and shakily lifted her cup.

"Yeah, I need to go to the Burrow, I have to tell Ginny it's off, it's all over," Harry almost laughed "bloody hell I'm in love with Hermione Granger!"

While Hermione digested what he was saying he leant over the table and placed a tender kiss on her lips, a kiss that filled her with pleasure, a kiss like no other she had ever had, it filled her soul with fire, it was full of love and promise.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he pulled back and took a deep breath "bloody hell!"

Hermione sat transfixed as Harry threw some floo powder into the fire then yelled 'the Burrow', vanishing in a flash of green flame. She sat in a daze, the lingering tingle of the kiss still on her lips, 'Harry loves me, Harry has just kissed me' repeated over and over in her mind.

Still in a daze she picked up the cups and placed them in the sink, the realisation that Harry had recognised his real feelings and was now at the Burrow telling Ginny suddenly filled her with sorrow, the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt any of the Weasleys, but then she thought of all that she and Harry had been through together, and she knew that they, or at least Harry deserved some real happiness now.

A bright flash of green light lit up the kitchen and when she looked over to the fire place her heart sank. Ron stepped from the fire place with his usual welcome of "hello love, is dinner ready."

He walked straight toward her and she knew he was going to kiss her hello, but she never wanted to be kissed by anyone else now she had felt Harry's lips on hers, she side stepped him when he leant forward, giving him a very quick shallow hug.

"Ron sit down," she told him determined that if Harry was telling Ginny she would tell him.

Ron sat at the table and poured himself a drink as he looked worriedly at her

"So is there a problem?"

Hermione checked to see that her wand was handy before leaning back on the sink "I'm sorry Ron but I don't want to marry you, I want to marry someone who loves and respects me, someone who doesn't always yell at me, some one who will actually talk to me, listen to me, in fact Ron it's over, finished, I'm no longer your girlfriend." She took a deep breath as she waited for his almost predictable reaction.

Ron took several seconds longer than she expected before he began to yell, "I've always treated you with respect, I know what this is, you want to have a fling before you settle down, that's it isn't it," he thumped his hand down on the table making his cup jump.

Hermione sighed before asking him not to yell and to just listen to her, "Ron it's over, can't you just accept it?"

"No it's not over, you love me, we are going to get married, it's the way it's supposed to be," he yelled his face turning dark red.

"No Ron, I don't love you, I've never loved you, and I never told you I did," she said shouting herself.

Ron stood up and strode toward her "You don't know what the hell you're saying, of course you love me."

"Ron I don't even like you, you are bad tempered, bad mannered, and immature," she yelled back.

Neither of them noticed the fire flash green, neither of them knew that Harry was standing watching as Ron raised his hand, whether he was about to hit her she did not know because he was frozen with a Petrificus spell before he had finished the move. She stepped away from him and stood shaking behind Harry, the look of anger in Ron's eyes had really frightened her.

When Harry released him from the spell Ron began to yell at Harry to keep out of things that were not his business.

"Anyone trying to hit Hermione is my business, now she told you its over so that's the end of it," Harry growled

"I won't let it be bloody over, she just wants to bloody play around, well I won't bloody have it," Ron swore.

"Ron don't be stupid all your life, you can't make someone love you, and from the way you are treating Hermione I'm quite sure you don't love her," Harry told him as he blustered.

"So that's it leave it now," Harry said with a warning tone in his voice.

Ron shook his head and said "I do love her," but he visibly deflated, his shoulders sagged and both Harry and Hermione knew that the yelling was over

"I'll just go up to my room, Ron said sounding dejected "I have to think."

"No Ron, I'm sorry but I want you to pack your things and move out," Harry said with sadness in his voice.

Hermione turned to look at him as Ron asked "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry Ron but you were just about to hit Hermione, I can't trust you any more, so you need to leave," Harry said firmly.

"You can't believe I was going to hit her?" Ron asked sounding incredulous.

"I can only go by what I saw Ron, and I saw you lift your hand to Hermione, can you honestly tell me that in that stupid anger of yours you were not going to hit her, still I wont take that chance, my decision is made," Harry turned to Hermione and took her hand leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room and away from Ron.

Forty minutes later Harry stood in the kitchen with Hermione and with a final wave of his wand he finished changing the wards, denying Ron to access to the house. That was the last day that any of the Weasleys spoke to Harry or Hermione.

A thing that struck Harry as odd when he was asked at their engagement party a few weeks later, if he missed the Weasleys, his honest answer was he missed the quirky house but that was all, he had not thought about the Weasleys for quite some weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from the Potter books.

Whats wrong granddad

"Whats wrong granddad?" the two little grandchildren asked in chorus.

"You two sit down and I'll tell you a story… a true story," granddad told them a deep heart felt sadness showing in his voice.

As his wife and grandchildren sat down at the kitchen table granddad began his tale.

"It's a sad story about a broken heart… _Some years ago there was a young woman who had two boyfriends, now the woman's parents knew for many years which of the two boyfriends their daughter was falling in love with, he was the one she always spoke about, the one that made her eyes light up every time his name was mentioned, he was kind, noble, and brave, and he loved their daughter more than his own life._

_The other boyfriend well he was not a nice person, he always made her cry, he yelled at her, and called her names, he was always jealous of the other boy, because the other boy had more money. He was a really bad tempered thick sort of boy, who would never have finished school if he had not been helped by her, he never showed her any gratitude or consideration, for all the help she gave him, instead he did his best to make her life miserable. The only time her parents heard about the bad boy was when their daughter came home full of tears, and cried because he had been cruel and nasty to her._

_The nicer boy, he always gave her compliments, he told her how clever or brilliant she was, he was the one who told her she was pretty, he was the one brave enough to save her life when she was very young, he actually saved her life more than once. Over the years he fell deeply in love with her. one day he visited her parents and told them of his love for their daughter, he asked their permission to ask their daughter if she would marry him as soon as the war they were fighting was over, both her mother and father were happy that he was the right boy for their daughter, and they willingly gave him their blessing._

_Then one day the nasty boyfriend gave the woman a choice, to leave and go away with him, or to stay there with the nice boy. Well she chose to stay with the nice boy, she cried because she had had to make a choice but she stayed. For weeks or months she went every where with the nice boy, and where ever they went they either had their arms around each other, or they held each others hand, they faced a great deal between them; they had to fight in a war. The nice boy fought well and always protected her. _

_Then one day just before the war ended the bad boy came back, and although it had been the nice boy who had fought so well and bravely while the bad boy had sat safe and sound away from the danger, on the last day of the war just as the last battle was beginning the woman kissed the bad boy right there in front of the nice boy._

_That kiss broke the nice boy's heart, he was so hurt and upset he walked into the camp of the enemy unarmed, and he just stood there as his enemy took aim and fired their weapon at him, he did not duck or cower away, he just stood there. Every one looked on as the nice boys body was displayed by the enemy, they kicked his body around and dropped his body in front of his friends, he was loved by so many people that seeing him dead caused his friends to fight on harder than before instead of giving up as the enemy had hoped. _

_As the last battle raged the nice boy found himself in the place where people go when they die, there he was given another chance to live, he was given the choice to stay there where the good people who have died live, and they are always happy, or to go back to the land of the living, back to his broken heart. Thinking of the woman and how his going back could save her life once again, it did not take him more than a few seconds to choose to return to the battle, he was the one who struck the final blow to the enemy, after the fight he searched out the woman wanting to tell her he loved her, only to find her in the arms of the bad boy._

_Then the day after the battle the nice boy left his friends, after a while he visited the woman's parents, when he got to their house he told them all that had happened in the war, and with tears in his eyes he told them he would not be marrying their daughter, they made him tell them why, 'she had left him for the bad boy' __was his answer_.

"He never went back to his friends," the granddad said ending the story.

"That was a mean and nasty woman. Why did he never go back to his friends?" the grandchildren wanted to know.

"Well with tears falling down his face he left her parents house, and with his vision blurred by tears he stepped out into the road and was hit by a speeding car," granddad answered.

The two little children looking shocked left the kitchen talking about the nasty woman and discussing her cruel and heartless choice, they walked out into the garden to sit on the swings.

The granddad sat at the kitchen table his head in his hands; a few tears fell down his face and dripped onto the table.

"Richard what's happened?" asked the grand mother anxiously.

"Helen they want my permission to turn off his life support, they said that after six years he has little to no chance of ever waking up, they want me to decide by the weekend. They said there was no will to live in him. Why did she do that to such a wonderful lad? Why was our daughter so blind, so stupid, so cruel, why did she choose that... that red haired thing that was always hurting her?" Richard the grandfather replied.

"Poor Harry, after all he went through," Helen said also shedding a few tears.

Hermione Weasley entered her parents house quietly, she looked back at her fathers car in the drive and felt nervous, her dad had hardly spoken more than a dozen words to her since the day she brought Ron home with her as her boyfriend, he had refused to let Ron even enter the house on that first visit after the war was over, he had even refused to attend her wedding, even now he would not allow Ron in the house, she had no idea why her dad hated Ron, or why he would not stay in the same room as her long enough for her to ask why. Her once loving father shunned her most of the time and she did not know why.

She had not expected her dad to be home that morning when she had begged her mother to baby sit, her mother said that dad was going to be busy most of the day, and yet here it was only lunch time and he was home, she knew he only just tolerated her children because he felt it his duty, and she often wondered why, she needed to collect her children and get them home. Approaching the kitchen she heard her father talking "You two sit down and I'll tell you a story…," she heard him say. Hermione stood in the living room and listened amazed as her father began to tell her children a story, she was listening intently to a story she thought she had never heard before then when her father said,

'_Then one day the nasty boyfriend gave the woman a choice, to leave and go away with him, or to stay there with the nice boy.'_ she heard him say. _'She just has to choose the nice boy'_ Hermione thought feeling so sad for the boy her dad called the nice one, _'how could any woman choose different?'_

She smiled as her dad verified that the woman did indeed chose the nice boy, but as her dad got further into the story she began to see that he was actually talking about her, Ron, and Harry. He was telling a child's version of the last year before Harry killed Voldemort. Realisation that Harry had loved her enough to ask her parents blessings before he asked her out, and what she had done to him began to bring tears falling silently down her cheeks, she felt sick in her stomach as she heard her dads childish version of the year they spent searching for the Horcrux.

Hermione remembered all the times she had held Harry tight, or walked arm in arm with him, she remembered how they had stood at Harry's parents grave holding each other tight, how they had so easily acted as a happily married couple and walked behind the old woman, her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders, she remembered that they had held hands if they were not held in each others arms, she remembered they had both been so much happier without Ron.

Hearing the story told by her father Hermione wondered why she had never given Harry a chance, she had decided for him that he would go back to Ginny, it had been so cruel to the boy she had truly loved, and still loved after all this time, had she really been so blind, so thoughtless, so cruel to Harry after all they had been through together, never giving him his chance to tell her how he felt, she wondered how she had missed seeing all the love he had shown her. She was silently crying, her heart and mind in so much turmoil she almost missed the last part,

'_Well with tears falling down his face he left her parents house, and with his vision blurred by tears, he stepped out into the road and was hit by a speeding car_,'

Those few words hit her like a slap in the face, she had been the reason Harry never returned to the wizarding world, she had done what Voldemort had failed to do. Staggering a little she moved to the kitchen door and as she looked in she saw her dad with his head held in his hands, when she heard his words about turning off the life support machine, her head began to swim and her world turned black.

When Hermione woke up she found her self lying on the kitchen floor, her head being cradled in her mothers lap. Seconds after coming around memories of what had happened flooded back into her mind, Harry, her Harry was lying in some Muggle hospital bed and for all she knew he could be dead, every one in the wizarding world thought he had just gone into hiding to get away from all the publicity, it was what they had thought he would do. she knew then just how wrong they had all been.

Hermione begged her father to tell her where he was, she needed to see him, to tell him she still loved him, and that Ron had been the biggest mistake of her life. A mistake she regretted and paid for every day of her life. She had to admit to her parents that she hated being married to Ron, he was lazy, greedy, and they were constantly arguing, she was desperately unhappy with out Harry in her life, and if there was the remotest chance that she could save him she needed to try before it became to late all together.

At seven thirty that evening Richard Granger parked his car in the car park out side a Muggle special care unit, he waited patiently as three women climbed from the back seat. It did not take long for Mr Granger to lead the three women to the room that Harry lay in. As soon as they closed the door Hermione cast several spells and charms around the door, the main one being a confundus charm to keep any Muggles from entering the room. Two of the best healers of the magical world, Poppy Pomfrey, and Elspeth Wandmaker, began doing their diagnostic charms the instant Hermione gave them the all clear, Richard stood guard at the door just in case while Hermione went to Harry, leaning over him Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Harry love, it's Hermione, I've come to take you home, I'm so sorry for what I did, I love you Harry, I always have, please wake up, please come back to me."

Elspeth and Poppy finished their initial diagnosis and agreed that they could place Harry under a petrification charm while they move him from the Muggle hospital, Mr Granger had offered his home as a safe place to put Harry, and he offered to put the two healers up in the guest bedroom, Harry would be cared for in Hermione's old bedroom.

So with their joint agreement Harry was placed under the charm and then Hermione dug into her seemingly depthless bag and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak, she thanked the stars above that she did not take the cloak out of the bag when she last sorted its contents out. With the cloak carefully draped over the petrified body of Harry the four visitors carefully levitated him and taking their time and with great care while manoeuvring around Muggles they left the care unit and within five minutes they were in the car and on the road back to the Granger house.

During the Journey Poppy informed Hermione and Mr Granger that the only thing that was keeping Harry alive was his almost depleted magical core, there is a rare potion that might help to restore his magical core, but to brew it her self would take two months, Harry did not have two months in fact as far as they could tell from his weakened state he could have less than a week, and the potion was not exactly reliable anyway. The only other way was for there to be someone with a strong magical core who could stay in physical contact with Harry for several days, contact that could not be broken. She offered to explain the details once they had Harry in bed and could place the magical power transfer charms around him.

Hermione found her self once again faced with a choice, this time the choice was between the man she had loved since she was twelve years old, and the man she had married, the father of her two children, the choice was simple this time, Hermione shed no tears as she told Poppy that she would have to go home but she would be back as soon as she could.

With hers and the children's bags packed Hermione waited for Ron to come home from work, it took her just a few minutes to give him back his rings after telling him how much she had regretted ever marrying him, she informed him she would regret it till the day she died then left the house for the very last time.

Hermione spent eleven days with Harry, eleven days where she never left his side, at night she slept naked along side him so that the power transfer was more powerful, during the day she sat in the bed alongside him making sure that her legs were always touching him even when she held his hand and begged him to come back to her.

For eleven days she allowed him to feed from her magical core, on the evening of the eleventh day Poppy told Hermione that Harry was no longer in danger, his core was beginning to replenish itself.

Harry woke on the thirteenth day, his body weak from the coma, it was another three weeks of strengthening potions and muscle exercise before Poppy allowed him out of the bed for the first time.

But there was a big problem for Hermione, ever since he had woken up Harry had refused to talk to her, it was even worse when someone told Harry she had two small children, after that day he would not even look at her.

Harry wanted nothing to do with Hermione, she had let him down in the worst possible way, and he did not think he would ever be able to forgive her. Midweek the week after Poppy had begun to allow him to use the normal toilet Hermione managed to corner him outside the bathroom, she begged and pleaded with him to forgive her, to give her another chance, his curt reply "You slept with him." was heard by Richard as he stood half way up the stairs. Harry stormed off to his bedroom leaving Hermione crying once again, Richard climbed the remainder of the stairs and putting his arm around his daughter he led her down to the kitchen.

Hermione clung to her father as tears ran down her face "Daddy why won't he forgive me? Can't he see I love him? What am I to do?"

Richard made her sit down at the table then poured them both a small glass of brandy, after taking a sip he looked at his daughter and his heart was filled with pain.

"What you did to Harry was just about the worst thing you could have ever done, you made him fall in love with you then at the very time he needed you more than he had ever needed you before you broke his heart, there is a chance that given time he would be able to risk loving you again and giving you his heart, but there are some things that some people can never forgive.

"What did I do that was so unforgivable dad," she sobbed sipping at the brandy.

"You gave your self to another man, you had another mans children, some men can never forgive that because the children are always there as a reminder of the pain, in Harry's case it's the pain of dying with a broken heart only to come back and suffer the trauma of being in a coma for all those years, ask your self could you forgive the man you love for sleeping with someone else," Richard answered quietly "If you really do love him then you might have to let him go."

With an overwhelming sadness and a broken heart Hermione started back to work, she needed to earn some money so she could find a home for herself and her children; she had to put long hours in at the ministry needing all the overtime she could get, if she was to let him go she would need to stop living in the same house where he was living.

Harry stayed at the Granger house as he recuperated, he had just finished breakfast one Saturday morning when he heard the sound of children playing in the garden, he sat down on the patio to watch them as they chased each other around, it was only a short time before the two young ones saw him and eventually dragged him into the garden to play. Days spent playing with the children began to help him not only to get fit again in his body, but they also began to heal his tormented mind, it was on the Sunday afternoon three weeks since he had first met the two energetic Weasleys that Hermione had had to go into the office for some emergency, leaving the kids with their grandfather, after an hour with Richard the kids sought out Harry wanting him to play with them, they could not play out in the garden due to the weather so they jumped about on his bed for a while, somewhere sometime during the three weeks Harry had become attached to the two little children that reminded him so much of their mother.

"Are you the man that makes mummy so sad?" asked one of the children

"Daddy made mummy very sad, daddy shouts a lot," the other one added.

In their own way the children told Harry just how bad a marriage Hermione had had. After that day the children spent nearly all their time at home with Harry, each day his anger at Hermione dwindled. For two months Harry had caught glimpses of Hermione as she either left the house for work, or came home late tired and seemingly worn out and each time the desire to be with her grew.

On a Monday morning Harry stood on top of the stairs as Hermione said goodbye to her mum for the day, and as he watched her walk toward the front door he suddenly had the desire to hold her in his arms, all his anger was gone and he realised all she had given up for him, it was replaced by a deep need to hold the woman he loved in his arms.

She was half way out of the door when he called her name, Hermione froze hardly daring to believe that Harry was calling her; not daring to turn around her heart pounded as she listened to his approaching footsteps, she was still halfway through the door when Harry reached her and spun her around and fell into her arms begging her to forgive him, while she begged him to forgive her.

The kiss they shared was unlike any kiss they had ever had before as it washed away years of pain, sadness, loneliness, and heart ache, Hermione forgot about the outside world and going to work as Harry held her tight and kissed her. Hand in hand for the first time in so many years they took a walk around the garden. Like a phoenix their love grew from the ashes of their old lives, it grew deeper and stronger than before, it grew with the promise of a long and mainly happy future.

It was eight months later when they married, Harry was fully fit again Hermione was divorced and together with two small children they moved to a small cottage they bought in Godrics Hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer If I owned Harry Potter or any of his friends I would probably have a whole lot more money than I do.

Protecting the Grangers

Harry Potter, sixteen, almost seventeen year old Wizard, had spent the past few days since arriving at Number four Privet Drive, pacing his room deep in anxious thought. His Aunt and Uncle had not been happy to see him arrive back at their house early for the summer holidays, in fact Vernon Dursley his uncle had been fuming, he had been even angrier when Harry had refused to tell them the reason for the early closure of Hogwarts School.

Harry for his part could not bear to tell them of Dumbledore's death and have them gloating about it, instead he had basically locked himself in his room and had only ventured out when his relatives were either asleep or out of the house, there was also the need to make one of the most important decisions of his life so far, it was just another reason why he kept him self locked in his room all week.

He had spent the entire week debating with him self about what to do, it had been one of the most difficult decisions he had yet had to make but he had finally come to a decision, picking up his wand he walked casually down to the hallway of the house and picked up the telephone. Second's later his uncle Vernon was yelling at him "How dare you use my phone?"

An extremely agitated Harry pointed his wand at his rather fat and ugly uncle "Listen Dursley, take your fat grotesque arse and sit it in the kitchen before I pay you back for the past fifteen years," he said menacingly.

Surprising Harry, he did as he was told, uncle Vernon shut his mouth and walked into the kitchen slamming the door shut behind him, Harry pressed what he hoped were the correct numbers on the dialling pad, he had never used the number given to him three years before, and he fervently hoped he had remembered it correctly, listening to the phone he waited impatiently for someone to answer. Harry's relief was evident in the sigh he gave when he heard the sound of a very familiar female voice answer.

"Hermione, it's Harry, I need to talk to you about something very important, if I can get out of here do you think I could visit you."

"Harry, what is it what's wrong?" Hermione asked hearing the tension in his voice.

"I need to talk to you in person, and as soon as possible, I should like it if your parents were there as well, so can I visit?" was all Harry said.

Hermione sounding anxious and worried about him, gave Harry her address and after exchanging some small pleasantries and trying but failing to get Harry to tell her what was wrong, Hermione said a regretful sounding goodbye.

Early the following morning Dudley Dursley waddled out of the front door of number four Privet Drive, hitched his haversack on to his shoulder and sauntered off down the road, twice he stopped to offer some small minor insult to some unlucky little teenager he passed, each time looking behind to see if he was being followed. Feeling confident that he was not being followed Dudley waddled just a little faster toward the house of his friend Piers, after knocking on the door and being informed his friend was still in bed, Dudley nodded his head said "good," then after checking the way he had come for any sign of someone following he wandered down the next street on past the local shops and off the middle class estate of Little Whinging and on to the main trunk road.

Once on the main road Dudley walked to the nearest bus stop and leaning against the shelter he waited impatiently for a bus, he didn't care where the bus was going just wanting to put some distance between him self and Privet Drive. Boarding the first bus that pulled up Dudley took a seat nearest the door making sure no one else boarded, it wasn't till the bus was moving that he felt a wave of relief flood over him, he had done it. A five mile journey later Dudley left the bus and headed for the nearest secluded area, pulling his haversack from his shoulder he pulled out a wand, then with the haversack slung back over his shoulder he held out his wand and waited.

The loud crack announcing the arrival of the knight bus made him jump a little before he pulled his thoughts from his problems and climbed aboard the bus, the conductor, one he had not seen before asked for a destination.

"Edenbridge, Kent, Dudley replied before handing over eleven sickles taking a seat and relaxing as best as he could.

Sitting once more near to the door, he congratulated him self, his plan had worked better than he had expected. Thirty minutes after leaving Privet Drive Dudley climbed down from the bus and looked around, he needed to get his bearings and then get directions for the road he wanted.

It took him just ten minutes to find the house he was looking for, the shopkeeper he had asked for directions had been spot on, which was somewhat of a relief because his bulk was beginning to make him sweat quite a lot in the morning sun.

Checking again that he was not being followed he made his way up the garden path of a very comfortable looking detached house.

His knock on the door was answered by a woman who he guessed was in her late thirties or very early forties.

"Hello, can I help you young man?" Helen Granger asked politely.

"Hi, I came to talk to Hermione," he answered nervously.

Mrs Granger looked him up and down, her nose crinkled a little as she took in his huge fat and sweaty frame, she fervently hoped that this sweaty fat boy in front of her was not what Hermione considered boyfriend material, "Just a minute I'll go fetch her for you," she said giving him another disapproving look. His eyes lit up when just a minute later a rather hesitant Hermione stood in the door way staring at him "H-Harry, is that you?" she asked stuttering.

"Yes good disguise eh?" he chuckled watching relief sweep over her face.

"I thought it was your obnoxious cousin for a minute, come in," Hermione said looking around the garden as though there might be someone with him. "Harry tell me you did not come here alone, you know it's not safe."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked as Hermione closed the door then led the way into the living room.

"Something about your eyes Harry, anyway why the heck are you looking like a beached whale?" she asked chuckling a little.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he said joining her with a chuckle as he sat on the end of the comfortable couch.

Just as they finished speaking both Mr and Mrs Granger entered the living room, Mrs Granger carried a tray with four cups a pot of tea and some cream along with a small bowl of sugar. Harry had just taken his first sip of tea when he felt the polyjuice potions effects begin to wear off; he was just able to place his cup on the coffee table before the pain of returning to his own shape began to thread its way through his body.

There was an obvious look of relief on Mrs Grangers face when just a few seconds later Harry Potter clothed in extremely baggy clothes sat in the spot that had just seconds before been occupied by a rather fat ugly boy.

"Harry, thank god," Mrs Granger muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Sorry?" Harry said not understanding Mrs Grangers reaction.

"To be honest I was wondering if Hermione had lost her mind, I mean you definitely didn't look like appropriate boyfriend material when you were, well… fat and well you know what I mean." Mrs Granger said haltingly.

Hermione couldn't help the grin that spread on her face at her mothers' implication that Harry was deemed suitable boyfriend material. Harry noted the grin and took a very deep breath, what he had to say seemed somehow a whole lot harder with the words he had just heard still spinning around in his mind.

"Well being Hermione's boyfriend is part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry paused and looked at the surprise on Hermione's face, he turned to look at Mrs Granger and began to stutter as he spoke again "I, I k, Know that you will think me to young at seventeen, well sixteen until the end of the month, anyway, as I was saying you will probably think me to young, but I have to tell you that I am deeply in love with Hermione, I wish that I really was her boyfriend but she seems to be interested in someone else."

Harry didn't dare to look at Hermione as he spoke, instead he directed his words to her mother "Still that doesn't stop me being totally head over heels in love with her, in fact I think I have loved her almost as long as I have known her, and that is where the problem lies, you see Voldemort. I hope Hermione has told you about him, anyway he is bound to find out how I feel about her, and though I know I will die before I allow anything to happen to her, I can't offer the same protection to you.

My being in love with Hermione will put you in grave danger, I'm so sorry but I just can't stop loving her, I've tried that before it doesn't work, even last year when she avoided me, it changed nothing about the way I feel.

I felt I should tell you about this so that we can try to arrange for your protection and safety, it will of course mean me having to express my feelings for her to other people, but I am willing to do all I can to make sure that Hermione is not hurt or unhappy in anyway. Well that's what I came to say."

Harry took a deep breath, he could feel the heat in his face and he knew he was blushing fiercely, taking his eyes from Mrs Grangers shocked face he looked down at the carpet below his feet. What he expected to happen he did not know, but what did happen had never entered his mind as he had gone over and over what to say and what the reaction might be. As Harry stared at the carpet and wished that the ground would open up and swallow him, he was suddenly pounced on, and before he could react he found Hermione's lips on his, her arms around his neck.

Harry's entire world exploded into starry eyed bliss as his brain began to process the information that the girl of his dreams was kissing him, and though his brain was in the process of telling him it was real and he should at least put his arms around her, his body had gone into some sort of paralysis, he just sat there and froze.

When the kiss ended and Harry finally gathered enough of his senses to be aware of those around him, he could see Mrs Granger grinning and he could hear Mr Granger saying "See princess, I was right, I knew that look he always gives you at the station meant he loved you."

Harry his face still scarlet slowly turned to face Hermione, she sat there with a teary eye looking at him like a love sick puppy, he could still feel his lips tingle as he reached up and placed his fingers on his lips, "You, you kissed me," he said awed that such a thing had happened.

"Well if I waited for you to kiss me I would be an ancient old spinster," Hermione answered with a small chuckle.

"But you kissed me," he repeated sounding confused.

"Because I love you, you prat," Hermione said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him again, this time Harry returned the kiss though it was not a passionate one, and he was fully aware that Hermione's parents were watching.

"I, we, you, what about Ron?" he asked stupidly.

"What about him, surely you don't think Mrs Weasleys ridiculous match making had any affect on me? There is also the fact that I don't even like him, not even as a friend, I mean he does nothing but make me unhappy, always trying to show me up, always arguing for no reason," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't like him?" Harry gasped "then why…?"

"Oh Harry he's your best friend, to be close to you I had to accept that, I was willing to put up with him that's all," Hermione sounded as though she was getting exasperated.

"So why the jealousy, the canaries?" he asked still not believing he could be so lucky.

"I admit I was jealous, but I wasn't jealous of Lavender, I was jealous of Ron, he still had your company when I was to scared of my feelings and of the prophecy, I didn't think I could take losing you, as for the canaries, what would you have done, I had you all to myself for the first time in ages and he barged in and spoilt it all," Hermione said holding his hands gently.

Harry looked at the chair Mrs Granger had been sitting in; a quick glance told him that she and Mr Granger had left them alone to sort things out.

"So you really love me?" he asked.

"Yes Harry I really love you, I have for ages," Hermione said smiling.

Harry leant over "I'm not very good at this," he said as he kissed her gently.

Hermione was of a different opinion on the matter of whether Harry was good at kissing; she was in fact of the opposite opinion and in order to keep some control of her urge to tear his clothes off him she sat back and sighed,

"Ok bathroom, you can get out of those awful clothes, and you can take a shower, all that fat made you sweaty," Hermione said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah I suppose I do smell a little," Harry said as he sniffed at his armpit.

Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him from the couch, as he stood up Harry only just managed to grab the huge trousers and boxers of Dudley's as they began to fall toward the floor.

"You can pass those clothes out to me, I'll see what I can do while you take a shower." Hermione said as she opened the bathroom door for him.

Just two minutes later Hermione saw a part of Harry that she had often unsuccessfully tried to picture in her mind while fantasizing about him, Harry not realising he had leant further around the door than he had intended, passed his huge clothes to a rather red faced Hermione thus revealing even more of him self. Blissfully unaware of the pleasure he had just given her, Harry said thanks and closed the door and took a pleasant shower.

A rather hot and flustered Hermione fanned herself vigorously with her hand as she made her way down stairs, once in the kitchen she stood and stared at the clothes Harry had been wearing, they were in need of a wash but Hermione thought that one more wash would cause the demise of the extremely well worn clothes.

Mrs Granger came to the rescue, "There are some clothes that should fit Harry in that sack of ironing I did for the charity shop, take what you need and I'll make sure it's paid for."

Hermione knowing Harry better than he knew himself sorted out some jeans a tee shirt and a smart looking blue shirt that had matching blue buttons up the front, that just left Hermione with Harry's socks, without a second thought she filled the kitchen sink with hot water and hand washed the socks.

Mrs Granger watched and then giggled; Hermione looked at her mother with a confused look on her face "What?"

Mrs Granger nodded to the socks in Hermione's hand "Washing a man's smelly socks takes true love," she said as she burst out laughing.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione knocked on the bathroom door "Harry, I have some clothes for you."

She opened the door slowly when Harry said come in, he was standing wrapped in a large red bath towel, his wet hair sticking up at all angles, she could not resist a chuckle as she walked over to him and tried in vain to flatten his unruly raven hair.

Hermione handed him the clothes while admiring his exposed torso "here Harry put these on, sorry but there's no underwear," she said smiling at the thought and picture flashing through her mind. "I'll just wait outside for you."

When Harry walked out of the bathroom he sent Hermione's temperature and blood pressure up again, the clothes were a good fit and with the lack of underpants the jeans revealed just how really well endowed he was, Hermione had a flash of memory of what she had seen before he showered, she had been a little to flustered to appreciate him before but now he was dressed she was enjoying the vision.

Just as they were about to walk down the stairs Hermione suddenly for the first time in her life realised that her mum was another woman, and she did not want any other woman, not even her mother to look at her man, or to see how well endowed he was, turning around she whispered a little engorgio spell that made the jeans grow a little baggier.

"How did you do that," Harry asked seeing her perform magic without a wand.

"Necessity I think, you are mine now Harry, and nobody else should get to see what you have hanging down your trouser leg, not even my mum," she joked making him blush.

"Oh was it that obvious?" he asked turning red faced.

Hermione chuckled and licked her lips as she looked down at his fly "Hmm, nice too." She teased though the truth was that before today she had had no idea what the thing they were talking about looked like, as she had never seen a naked man until she had seen him standing at the bathroom door, she only knew he was well endowed because of the conversations she had heard other girls having. Harry's face went even redder and he wondered just how embarrassed he could actually get in just one hour. Even as the thought crossed his mind he knew his day might get just a little more embarrassing before it got better.

Down in the Granger kitchen they all had a talk about the danger that Harry's feelings placed Hermione's family in, the discussion did not last long as both Mr and Mrs Granger realised they could not continue living a normal life while their daughter was amongst the most wanted on Voldemort's list, and that she would soon be at the top of that list along side Harry. They both agreed that they should go into hiding until the war was over. The only problem that then faced them was where they could hide, both Harry and Hermione ruled out Grimmauld place as it was to well used by members of the order of the phoenix to be completely safe. It was over their fourth cup of tea that Harry had an idea, he knew who he could trust above anyone out side that room, but he would need to visit Gringotts, that idea it self left them with a problem until Hermione came up with a plan to disguise Harry. An hour later Hermione apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stood holding a piece of wood with a placard on it, together they walked through the pub and out on to Diagon Alley, not wanting to be seen together Harry walked quite openly toward Gringotts on one side of the road, while Hermione made her way there on the opposite pavement.

Almost every one Harry passed stared at him and smiled, he caught sight of him self in the window of Madam Malkin's and he couldn't resist a grin. Hermione had spiked his hair in all directions, she had then used bright red lipstick to enhance his scar making it a lot larger and a really vivid red, she had enlarged his glasses until they were at least four times their original size, he walked along happily waving his placard that read,

HARRY POTTER

LOOK-A-LIKE COMPETITION

TOMORROW

4 PM

THE ATRIUM,

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Looking in another window Harry could not resist a small laugh, he looked ridiculous and even he would not have believed he was the real Harry Potter. Once in the bank Harry met up with Hermione before he walked to the nearest teller and asked to see Mr Griphook. Five minutes later Harry found him self explaining to his trusted Goblin advisor and the keeper of his vault, just what his predicament was, Griphook as usual said nothing about the way Harry looked.

"So Harry, you need somewhere safe for Mr and Mrs Granger, there is one such place but there would be a few problems, not least of which is that only loyal and trustworthy friends could ever find or enter the place, on top of that there is also the fact that until the end of the month when you become of age, a further month has to pass before you can legally claim your full inheritance, that means it would be two or more months before we could find some where truly safe for Miss Grangers family." Griphook said looking through a pile of files.

Harry looked at Hermione and he could see she was as disappointed as he was if not more so, "So there's nothing we can do?" he asked quietly.

"I never said there was nothing we could do, the house in question will only admit those I have mentioned, and to claim your inheritance right now you would have to be married, as with both Goblin and wizarding laws the moment you become married you will be recognised as an adult, and entitled to your full inheritance, the question is do you wish to be married, would you do that much to keep the Grangers safe,?" Griphook said with what was classed as a smile by the Goblins. He knew full well that Harry would marry Miss Granger in a heart beat, but he did not know how Miss Granger felt about Harry.

It was a fact that Harry proved when he said "I would be more than happy to marry Hermione, and you know it."

Both Harry and Griphook turned to look at Hermione, she took a deep breath, "I will only marry you if it is what you really want, I don't want to find myself married to you if you are going to regret it later." What she said was against everything she had ever wished for, being married to Harry had been her hearts desire for years, but she wanted Harry to be sure he wanted to marry her, she held her breath.

Harry stood from his chair and got down on one knee taking her hand in his he said "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, you know me, and you know that I love you, I hope my actions this morning proved to you just how much, marry me and we can spend the rest of our lives together however long or short they may be, and I will never regret it, just as I could never regret loving you."

Hermione's breath caught as she realised just how much Harry really did love her, all she could manage for a short time was a nod.

"You should have asked me, Miss Granger," Griphook said "I could have told you Harry's answer when you were in the third year at school."

"That long?" she managed to say before realising Harry was still waiting for a proper answer "Oh yes please Harry, there's nothing I want more than to be your wife."

"Are you sure you don't want to be married to a librarian," Harry laughed as he picked her up and swung her around before kissing her.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm "Well I thought about that at the beginning of our first year, but then you replaced my librarian," she said as she joined him in laughing.

"Ahem, if you two could be serious for a moment," Griphook said looking a little flustered.

"Oh Yeah, er sorry," Harry said looking at Griphook "just got carried away a little."

"Yes, well now for the ceremony, is there anyone you would want to be present, I can organise safe transport for guests but I would suggest you not have too many," Griphook said as he pressed a button on his desk.

Hermione glanced at Harry as they both realised together that Griphook was talking about having the ceremony there and then in the office.

"Well there are my parents," Hermione said.

"And professor McGonagall, oh and Remus Lupin," Harry added.

For a minute neither of them could think of anyone else they would like to be there, though somewhere at the back of his mind Harry had always pictured Ron as his best man if he ever got married, but the way Hermione felt about Ron made him shrug the idea away.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry said "Best man."

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Will that be all, if so Harry can I suggest you make your appearance a little more subtle," Griphook said as he looked at them.

"You mean you did not like my disguise?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Could I have your parents address on this piece of parchment Miss Granger," Griphook said politely.

Hermione wrote down her home address, then pulled out her wand, "With your permission Mr Griphook," she said nodding at Harry. Griphook nodded so with a quick wave and a small flick of her wand and Harry was back to his normal self, no trace was left of how he had looked when he had entered the office. Hermione watched as the parchment she had just placed quill too vanished from the desk.

Griphook coughed a little "As soon as the ceremony is complete Harry, your full inheritance will become available, I hope that my successor with your account finds in you the friendship and loyalty I have found."

"Just a minute, what do you mean your successor?" Harry asked sounding alarmed.

"Well once you receive your inheritance your account will become a very important one to the bank and one of the senior keepers will be appointed to take charge of the account," Griphook said just a tinge of sadness to his voice.

"Oh no, I don't care how big or important my account becomes, you Mr Griphook will remain in charge of it," Harry said in no uncertain terms.

"I'm sorry Harry but I am not senior enough, it will be another thirty years before I reach that level, there is nothing you can do," Griphook said as though it was the end of the discussion.

"In that case Mr Griphook, can I ask you to fetch the manager or what ever you call the boss here," Harry said in a formal tone.

Griphook nodded and left the office, he returned just a few minutes later, a rather old Goblin followed Griphook into the office.

"Ah Mr Potter my name is Griddle is there a problem?" the old Goblin asked.

"Yes Mr Griddle, just how important will my account be to Gringotts once I receive my full inheritance?" Harry said still using his formal sounding voice.

"Well from what I understand, your family account is the third largest vault we have," Griddle answered.

"Can I assume that you would not like it if I placed my account in a different bank, maybe one overseas?" Harry said looking grim faced.

Hermione watched as Harry put on his best poker face, it would never fool her but it obviously shook Mr Griddle, who was slowly shaking his head.

"Might I ask why you would wish to move your account?" Griddle asked cautiously.

"The answer to that is simple, if I can not retain Mr Griphook as my vault keeper, I shall have to look on Gringotts in a different light. I shall have to place my account into a bank where my preference of keeper is taken into account," Harry said with finality.

"You surprise me Mr Potter, I have never seen such loyalty shown to a Goblin by a wizard before, you may keep Mr Griphook as your keeper, though your fees will rise to cover the costs of such an unusual promotion, good day to you sir," Griddle said before turning to leave.

Harry caught Mr Griddle off guard again when he held out his hand to the banker, Griddle took Harry's offered hand and shook it "Never seen such respect," he mumbled as he left the office.

Harry turned to Griphook and grinned.

Griphook shook his head, "You had him worried there Harry."

"He should have been, if he had not agreed I would be transferring my account as soon as possible." Harry chuckled.

"I owe you my thanks then Harry, I will endeavour to continue to serve you and bring profit to the Potter account," Griphook said with a small bow.

As they finished speaking the door opened and a rather puzzled mother and father entered the room.

"Hermione love what on earth is going on, these creatures arrived in our living room and with out a single word they brought us here?" Mr Granger asked.

Before Hermione could answer the door opened again and four more people entered.

"Would someone like to enlighten me as to why I have been kidnapped by Goblins," professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Once again before anyone could answer the door opened again and an extremely old wizard entered. "Is everyone here, Ah good," he said taking a quick look around.

"Right Mr Potter and Miss Granger, could you please stand over here, now who is best man," The old wizard asked.

As soon as he had finished speaking six voices began to throw questions at Harry and Hermione, Harry held his hands over his ears for a second before a sharp whistle caused the room to fall silent.

"We are getting married, Neville will you be best man for Harry, Luna will you be my bridesmaid, professor will you be my matron of honour, and Remus will you stand in for James, dad you will be the one giving me away." Hermione said to the silenced people.

Once again a flourish of questions were aimed at Harry and Hermione, Harry held up his hand gesturing for silence,

"There are good reasons for this wedding, but the main reason is we want to get married, I can explain it all later, for now Hermione and I have the people we trust most in this world right here in this room with us and we need your support," he said as he looked from one face to another.

Neville was the first to speak "Thanks for choosing me as your best man Harry."

Several seconds later the only one who had said nothing yet walked forward and gave Hermione a bone crushing hug "Your dream has come true my baby?" Mrs Granger said as a tear fell down her face.

The old man began the ceremony and when it came time for the vows he asked Harry to say his vows, Harry had never been to either Muggle or a Wizard wedding before and was not expecting this but taking a deep breath he began.

"When I left Privet drive early this morning, I had no idea that we would be here or that you felt the same way I do, the happiness you gave to me in that first kiss I shall spend the rest of my life trying to repay, I love you Hermione Jane Granger and I will be in love with you for all time, I will do all in my power to make sure you never regret this day, I willingly offer my self to you as your husband in heart, body, and soul, for all time."

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to the one she had loved for so long vow to love her for ever. She began her vows with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Harry James Potter, I have dreamt of this day for so long, my heart has yearned for you to notice me, and now that you have I will give to you all that I am, I will give all my love and devotion to you for all time, I offer my love my body, my heart, and my soul, for all time, I willingly offer myself to be your wife."

The old wizard then had them hold their wands so that their tips were touching as he said the final words of the ceremony, fine ropes of gold spiralled from the wand tips and wound their way down the wands, then with a gentle touch the golden ropes wrapped around their hands, slowly the rope drew their hands together before bursting into a wonderful display of golden stars encircling Harry and Hermione, Harry leant forward and kissed his bride gently as the golden stars and ropes wound around their bodies, for a few seconds they were bound together in a golden glow. As the young couple broke the kiss in search of oxygen the golden ropes vanished leaving just the golden stars circling them as they faded from stars to tiny points of light.

All those who had seen a wizard wedding before gasped quite audibly, "What is it, is something wrong?" Mrs Granger asked as she looked at the faces of the magical people around her.

"Nothing wrong, nothing at all, I just never saw such love and devotion before," professor McGonagall said as she placed an arm around Mrs Grangers shoulder.

"You see normally as the vows are said and the joining becomes complete a white light entwining the couples hands is all that is seen, this was so much more powerful, so much more love than anyone of us has seen before," McGonagall tried to explain.

"The fact that there were golden ropes and a golden light means their love is true and eternal; the last time the golden ropes were seen was when Paris married Helen in troy."

There was a small cough that brought them all out of their shock, Mr Griphook held up a piece of parchment before them, can those of you who can see anything on this parchment please remain here, will the rest of you wait in the outer office. Griphook seemed very surprised when no one moved, they all just remained looking at the parchment, with a shrug of his shoulders he then handed the parchment to Harry, "If you could just copy the address onto this other parchment to make a portkey?"

Griphook looked at what he saw as an almost blank parchment, just a shield showing at the top, as Harry read some thing from it and then copied it to the other parchment, as far as Griphook could tell Harry had written nothing at all but he then asked them all to step forward and to touch the piece of parchment Harry had written on.

"I will have your account ready for you with in the next two days Harry," Griphook said as they shook hands, "the portkey will activate in four seconds, goodbye until our next meeting Mrs Potter," he managed to say before they all vanished.

When they arrived at their destination they found themselves standing out side the huge gates of Gryffindor castle, all of them stared at a castle that was about half the size of Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell Harry that is just one hell of a home for newly weds," Neville said a huge smile on his face.

"You can see it then?" Harry asked looking pleased.

"Huh," Neville answered the seemingly odd question.

"Well it says here that only the loyal and trusted can see or enter the castle, so now Hermione and I know we were right to trust you," Harry said showing them the piece of parchment Griphook had given him.

"Er Harry, there's nothing on there except for the crest, it's blank," Remus said getting nods from all except Hermione.

Harry looked at the parchment confused.

"It's alright Harry, you aren't going crazy, I can see the crest and the writing," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Hermione then suddenly stopped chuckling and said "Oh,"

Everyone looked at her wondering what the problem was, Hermione smiled and held out her hand to Harry.

"I really am Mrs Potter, we really are married," she said as she began to cry.

Harry looked around at his friends a look of panic on his face, "I'm sorry Hermione," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione chuckled in between her sobs causing Harry even more panic, he had no idea how to react to a crying woman but a crying and chuckling Hermione totally threw him.

"Don't be sorry silly, I'm just so happy," Hermione said as she began to cry a little more.

Harry looked pleadingly at Neville, "Don't look at me mate, I'm more confused than you," Neville said as he pushed Luna in front of him.

"She'll be ok in a minute," Luna said, she was always the one to remain calm in a crisis, though Harry wasn't quite sure if she remained calm or actually never realised there was a crisis.

McGonagall took charge and ushered them all toward the gate which swung open as Harry approached, he watched as one by one they all crossed the line between the gates, "Now I really am confused," he said as they all walked up to the main doors.

Remus was the one that came up with the only reasonable answer, Neville and Luna had become like brother and sister since the escapade at the ministry, Minerva was Harry and Hermione's head of house and as such she was their house mother, he himself was Harry's elected guardian thus he was the father figure the rest of them were now family.

"I know it's a bit thin, but with you being an orphan I think the castle knows who you trust, and who is a loyal friend," he finished.

Standing at the main door Harry looked at the parchment to see if it told how to open the door, he stared at it for a few seconds before handing it to Hermione, she read from the Latin transcription and Harry performed the tasks required to install himself as the master of the house.

Two minutes later the huge oak doors opened and they all entered the castle, the lay out was remarkably similar to Hogwarts on the inside as well as the outside. Every one of them looked around in awe at the huge size of the place, they were standing in the main entrance hall, the great hall to their right, a flight of marble stairs in front of them and to the left what looked like several smaller rooms.

Harry turned to his new in laws, "So as you two will be living here where would you like to start?" he asked not knowing where to head for first.

"Blimey Harry son, we would need a tour guide to help here," Mr Granger said as he looked around.

"Well I think we should find the kitchen first, see what we have to cook on don't you love," Mrs Granger said to Hermione "after all you have a husband to feed now."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We are going to need some help here, where is Dobby when you need him," she joked.

As she finished speaking there was a small pop and an old house elf appeared, "Oh I am so sorry master, mistress," he said bowing a little "Master Henry's portrait kept me talking, I was not expecting the master for a few more weeks, I hope the master will forgive me."

Hermione smiled down at the elf "All is forgiven; Harry and I only just got married today, so you weren't to know."

"Are you alone here?" Harry asked surprised he had a house elf.

"Oh no sir, there are twenty four on the staff, we also have seven young near to employment age," once he had said this he seemed to become worried and began to wring his hands.

Harry looked at him a little sympathetically he had a good idea what was wrong, "Right, I understand that my great grandfather was the last to live here, I think we will leave the running of the house the way it is unless Mrs Potter see's something she would like to change, is that ok love."

"So which way to the kitchen?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Come Dillo will introduce the mistress to the cook," the little elf said as he scurried away to the left, followed by Mrs Granger and Hermione.

After being shown around the huge castle by the old house elf the eight still slightly amazed people settled down in the dinning room for a meal, they were served by elves and did their best to make a party of the meal.

Luna had Neville make a speech, which given that he was so shy went rather well, as the dinner began to wind down Minerva and Remus volunteered to take Neville and Luna home, after several congratulatory hugs the four friends left, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Mr and Mrs Granger.

Mrs Granger took Hermione to help sort out a bedroom, leaving a really nervous Harry alone with Mr Granger.

Richard Granger smiled "Some thing wrong Harry?"

"I've never been so nervous in my entire life, in fact I'm scared to death sir," Harry answered honestly "I mean I set out this morning to try and find a way to keep you and Mrs Granger safe, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would end the day as Hermione's husband."

"Well the wife and I both think you were made for each other, we have seen it since the first time we saw you say goodbye to her on the railway station, it shows in your eyes, and Hermione, well you have been the main subject of all her letters since that incident with the troll," Mr Granger said smiling.

They were joined again by Hermione and her mum, "I have chosen a rather wonderful bedroom dear," Mrs Granger said smiling "come on I think it is time we left these newly weds to talk."

Hermione gave her parents a hug and wished them goodnight, Harry held out his hand to shake but was pulled into a crushing hug by Mrs Granger, Mr Granger caught hold of his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good night Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said as they stepped to the door.

"I think you should call us mum and dad now don't you?" Mrs Granger said turning to look at him "good night son."

"So Mr Potter," Hermione said as she walked over to him.

"So Mrs Potter," Harry replied as he placed shaking hands around her waist.

"You nervous Harry, I know I am," Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest.

"You have no idea, love. I don't have a clue about girls or wives, or what a husband is supposed to do," Harry said with the usual honesty and ease they always had when talking to each other.

They spent the next hour in the living room sitting on a couch holding each other and talking, at the end of the hour as Hermione led Harry up to the bedroom she had chosen he knew his new wife would look after him no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I just borrowed the characters for this tale,

Out of the past

Hermione Potter let out an exasperated sigh as she looked down the side street she had just entered. Once again there was no one to be seen, the street was deserted. It was the third time today and the fifth time in the past two days that she had caught just a glimpse of a red haired woman that looked vaguely like a taller version of Ginny Weasley; she wondered if Ginny was stalking her for some odd reason. She began to wonder if maybe she was 'going a little funny' as her mother put it. She decided she was going to tell Harry all about it tonight, at least he would know if it was a new student trying to prank her. Though she did not think that would be the case.

Giving up on her journey to the local shop, and to Potter cottage Hermione told herself she could talk to the workmen about the rebuilding of the house later in the week. She also decided it was time to head for the security of their home. After all these odd sightings Godric's Hollow was definitely getting decidedly weird. Heading for the safe apparation point she took her usual route through the church yard so that she could stop to say hello to Lily and James, her husband's parents.

In the two years that she had been married Hermione had come to wish almost as much as Harry that she had met his parents. She visited their graves regularly to place flowers, usually roses, and to have a one sided chat with Lily and James. It only took her a few minutes to reach the marble headstones. Kneeling down to rearrange the flowers placed earlier she began thinking again about the odd sightings, so she told Lily and James about it before rising to wipe some small stain from Lily's headstone. Hermione now standing in front of Lily Potters' grave started in her usual way by talking to Lily first.

"You know Lily, Harry is such a wonderful man even after all he has been through. I wonder how he would have turned out if he had not lost you so early in his life. Do you think we would still have got married, what does James think?"

"Oh we both hope you would still have been together dear, you are after all very pretty," came a soft lyrical voice from somewhere behind her.

Hermione spun around drawing her wand as she did so. You could have knocked Hermione over with a feather quill when she saw who had spoken to her, there standing just a few feet away were two people. Two people who looked exactly like the photograph of Lily and James that sat in pride of place above her fireplace, except maybe just a little older.

A less formidable witch would have fainted when James grinned foolishly at her and asked "Did you bring us here?"

Hermione stood there pointing her wand at the two people while trying to figure out what was happening, she felt no fear, no sense of danger. In fact all she felt was a feeling of being with old friends. This week had to be one of the strangest Hermione could remember, and being the wife and best friend of the boy who lived, the man who vanquished, she could remember quite a few odd happenings over the years, but what was now happening was not possible even in the world of magic. People who had died twenty-three years before could not be standing in front of her waiting for her to give them some sort of explanation.

She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her knuckles; opening her eyes again she saw that the two people she had wished so often she could meet were still standing there. She slowly reached out her hand toward Lily who allowed her self to be touched.

"Bloomin heck! You're real," Hermione gasped as she felt the warm skin of Lily's arm.

Slightly dazed by the shock, she never even noticed when James took her hand and gave it a gentle but firm shake. "So, how did we get here, do you have any idea how you did it and why?" James asked.

"Hmmm. Sorry what was that?" Hermione asked absently. This just was not real it couldn't be, how could two dead people be talking to her and yet not be ghosts? Finally regaining a little control she asked "Can you Disapparate?"

"Haven't a clue, but give me a second," James said before he vanished and reappeared on the other side of Lily "Yes, no problem." He chuckled, this situation appealed to his marauder pranking instincts.

"Well I'm just off home to Harry, so if you can meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade we'll take things from there," she instructed.

She never heard them apparate, the Potters just appeared as they had done in the graveyard. Trying to think despite her confusion, she led the way to the small cottage that she and Harry lived in, Lily and James followed hand in hand talking about how things had not changed much if they were actually where they thought they were. At the kitchen door to the cottage Hermione asked the Potters to wait for a minute or two while she went in to prepare her husband for the shock.

"What are you going to tell him, hey Harry your dads outside, he wants' to talk to you?" James laughed

"I have no idea what I'm going to tell him, but I'm definitely not saying that, he'll think I've flipped or something," Hermione retorted.

"Right just wait here I'll come fetch you in a minute or two," she said as she poked her head around the door. "Harry love, you home?"

"Living room love," came Harry's voice from someplace inside the house.

Hermione entered the living room to see Harry standing with his back to the fire; he looked tired as though he had had a hard day. "Hi sweetheart, how about a kiss for this old married man," he joked.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry sit down love," she told him "I'll just get you a drink," she quietly added as she crossed the room and poured a good measure of fire whiskey in a glass.

"Come on Love, you know I don't drink much, why would I want a whiskey before dinner," Harry said eyeing the drink she had handed to him.

"Trust me Harry you are going to need it in a minute," she said as she left the room and went to the kitchen door, but nobody was there, they were gone and Hermione began to think she had hallucinated when she heard the laugh from the back garden, she found them sitting on the old garden swing rocking back and forth like two kids. "You two come on, and don't pull anymore heart stopping stunts, it was quite enough you popping up out of nowhere," she chuckled.

Leading them into the house Hermione called from the kitchen "Harry are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, why?" came his reply.

"Believe me when you see who I brought home for dinner you will definitely need to be sitting," she said as casually as she could.

Harry Potter stared in total disbelief as his wife escorted two people into the living room; his mouth was opening and closing soundlessly as he tried hard to restart his shocked heart. Finally he managed to say something though it was totally unintelligible "Der… Wha… Who… Ho… Whe…" he gasped as he pointed at his mother and father standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Harry love, just take a deep breath and try again," Lily said before turning to James.

"He's grown up!" she stated as though shocked.

"Well we knew he would be, we discussed it when we found out the date remember," James said placing an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Hermione had dinner ready before Harry had gotten over the initial shock and accepted that the two visitors were actually his mum and dad.

As they sat around the dinner table James told them all he could remember of the night Voldemort arrived at Potter Cottage.

"I was trying to hold him off, give Lily time to escape with Harry, I dodged his first curse, just managed to dive to the left as that green light came at me, the second one hit the table I had dived behind, then there was this huge green flash of light and I woke to find myself in the middle of a building site."

Lily took up the story from there "I was just about to pick Harry up when the first green flash came and I knew Voldemort had sent the killing curse at James, I couldn't help the scream that came from me, thinking James was dead, then another huge flash of light hit me and like James I found myself standing in the bedroom of a house being rebuilt."

James picked the story up again "That was three days ago, we were really confused at first, the house was to put it politely, a mess, Harry was missing and there was no sign of Voldemort. We took a walk around the village to see if we could find Harry, it did not take us long to find out the date, since then we have been spending time either waiting at our graves for some one we know to arrive or walking around the Hollow looking for answers."

Lily carried on when James paused to think "Yesterday we were sitting resting against one of the trees in the graveyard when we heard a woman speaking, it took us a while to realise she was speaking to us, or at least to our graves, before we could scramble to our feet she was gone, we spent some time talking putting together the things we had heard and we realised, we had been listening to our sons wife, it was an odd feeling at first, but we soon got over that, we spent all the rest of yesterday and most of today apparating around the Hollow trying to find her."

"Yeah then a couple of hours ago we were walking into the church yard and we heard someone calling our names so we rushed over and found," James pointed at Hermione "We don't even know your name."

Hermione coughed a little she was intrigued by the story and fascinated by what might have happened, she suddenly remembered she had been spoken to "Oh sorry, I'm Hermione, Hermione Jane Potter."

Harry sat silent as he listened to the strange tale told by his parents, they had not died as everyone thought, they had some how been sent forward through time, amazed at the idea he was about to ask Hermione how it might have happened when his mother spoke again.

"There was an old time turner we kept on the table that was hit by Voldemort's curse, I think that some how the power from the curse caused it to go haywire or to malfunction in some way, from what we have been able to learn it must have moved the three of us forward in time, me, James and Voldemort."

"I don't think it touched Voldemort other than to destroy his body, just as it missed Harry who was left behind with just a deep cut on his forehead, that's when Voldemort's last Horcrux must have found the only living creature left in the house and attached itself to Harry," Hermione offered nodding her head as she worked it all out.

There was an odd sort of celebration that night as all the Potters got to know each other, Harry and Hermione told Lily and James about their adventurous life at Hogwarts and of the times Harry had faced and defeated Voldemort, Lily expressed her sorrow at not having been there for Harry as he grew up and yet she was happy that they had not died, instead they now had a chance to be together as a family and she promised she would somehow make up for the missing years.

Hermione made up the small guest room for her new found in-laws, but the room was not used that night as they all sat talking and laughing until after the dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer non of the characters are mine, though the plot is.

A/Note If you don't like Weasley bashing then this tale is not for you, because I had a good time bashing the heck out of both Ron and Molly Weasley in this one.

Rose Potter

Rose Weasley entered Hogwarts along with all the other first years and she remembered all that her mother had told her about her own first day, she followed the other new students as they were led into the Great hall and stood waiting patiently as the names were called out for the sorting.

"Rose Potter," the little professor called out.

Several Weasley and Potter cousins stared at her in surprise when no Rose Potter stepped forward.

"Rose Jane Potter," the professor called a little louder

Still there was no response "Do we have anyone here called Rose," asked the professor.

There was just the one Rose, the professor called her forward and placed the sorting hat on her head, 'Ah miss Potter, I see you are every bit as clever as your mother, that in it self would be worthy of Ravenclaw, but I see that you have your fathers bravery too and to be as brave as Harry means,'

"Gryffindor"

The girl who was listed as Rose Jane Potter, who only half an hour ago had been Rose Jane Weasley, sat dumbfounded on the stool. She was gently pushed back amongst the first years by the professor while she worked out all the possibilities, her Hogwarts letter had been addressed to her as Rose Weasley, her Hogwarts express ticket had been made out to Rose Weasley so why had the sorting list and the sorting hat named her as Rose Potter.

It was only a matter of seconds before she remembered something that she had read in Hogwarts a History, the sorting list was made magically while the other lists were made by the deputy head.

'_So the man I have called daddy for all my life isn't my real father'_ she thought _'uncle Harry is my dad' _a small smile broke out on her face.

'_I wont have to try to please daddy anymore, I don't have to listen when he calls me a miss know it all, or bookworm, uncle Harry always tells me he's proud that I am like my mum, that's because uncle Harry is my real dad. Oh this could cause some problems, oh boy daddy is gonna be so mad'_ her smile got even bigger _'now he will have a real reason to be mad, him and Aunt Ginevra, the stuck up old crone, I shall refuse to live with daddy, he can call Hugo names for a change, yes he can spend some time picking on Hugo and making him cry instead of me'_ Rose thought as the sorting came to an end.

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table and tried hard to ignore her cousins as they questioned her about what had happened, it was hard but thanks to James telling everyone to leave her alone she managed to get through the feast without breaking down and crying, she felt a little pleased with her self for a while before she began to wonder if she should feel differently about the man she had called daddy for so long, but as she had always wished that uncle Harry was her dad and not daddy, she didn't actually like daddy because he never seemed to be very nice to her, and he always said cruel things to her. As the first years were led up to the dormitories by a prefect, Rose made her way to the heads table.

"Aunty Mi… I mean professor I think I need to talk to my mum and uncle Harry," Rose whispered to the headmistress.

"Yes Rose, I think we both should," Minerva McGonagall answered as she left her seat and lead the way to her office.

Minerva made the first floo call to Harry and found him sitting twiddling his thumbs, literally.

"Hello Harry, busy I see?" she said with a small chuckle.

"Yes well Potter Holdings has been running on it's own for nearly a century with out any help from the chairman, so Minnie what can I do for you?" Harry replied.

"I need to see you in my office as soon as you are free," she said with a small smile.

"Oh don't tell me the boys are in trouble so soon please," Harry said holding a hand to his fore head.

"No, it's not the Pupils who are in trouble," she replied cryptically.

Minerva then passed the message on to her favourite pupil of all time, having just caught her about to leave to visit the Burrow. Hermione promised to pop over as soon as she had dropped Hugo with his grandmother. Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione stood in the headmistress's office listening as Rose told them about the sorting, she added at the end of her short explanation that she was happy that Harry was her dad, because daddy was always cruel to her.

Harry and Hermione stood open mouthed as the story unfolded as Rose told them every detail, from her arrival on the train to her walk to the heads office, neither one of them knew what to say, she even told them quite a few of the things Ron had said to her, things she had never told her mum about.

"I think Rose deserves an explanation," Minerva said sternly as her two favourite people stood gaping.

Hermione made the first move as she sat down in the chair next to her daughter and turned it slightly so that she could look her child in the eye. "I know you are a little young to understand all that I am going to tell you, but I wont lie to you and I wont hide anything from you, if you want me to explain something then I will," Hermione said to Rose but also gave Minerva a look that told her that what she was about to say was for the both of them to hear.

"It all started after the war, after years of danger and fear we were free, or so we thought, but Harry and I were anything but truly free. We were both pushed into relationships that if we had lived in the muggle world, or in a world where Molly Weasley did not exist we would not have had, we were both so young but it did not matter to Molly, she gathered the Weasleys around her, and with their help we were pushed into marriages we should never have been in, of course we did not realise it at the time, they just kept telling us it was the way things were meant to be, and we being young and foolish believed them, the love potions they gave us did not help either.

It did not take me long to realise I had been subjected to a potion and had made a huge mistake in marrying Ronald Weasley, a lot less than a week to be honest, but I was not brave enough to face up to it to myself so I could never admit to anyone I had been drugged, then twelve years ago Harry and I got trapped in a room at the ministry, there was some malfunction of the door locking charm, anyway while we were locked in that room we both admitted our mistakes, the biggest mistake was not telling each other how we felt, while in that room we finally told each other just how much we loved each other, if when we beat Voldemort we had listened to our hearts instead of what we were being told, if we had not worried about the feelings of others if Molly had not given us that potion Harry and I would have been married to each other, we had been in love with each other nearly all the way through school but we had never admitted it or let it show.

I have regretted being married to Ronald Weasley for as long as we have been married, the only thing I don't regret is the one day I spent sharing my love with the man who really loved me, the one day when Harry gave me you, we are both so very, very proud of you."

"Is that why he doesn't like me, why he always picks on me?" Rose asked

"No baby, I think Ron treats you the way he does is because you are so much like me, he thinks you are smarted than he is, but he doesn't know about Harry and me, nobody did until today," Hermione answered looking worriedly at Harry.

Harry gave Hermione a look that told her he wanted some answers about Rose's question, but he said nothing about it then. Harry stood behind Hermione and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Maybe now you will be willing to put things right, there is no sense in putting it off any longer, when I die and have to answer for things I want to be able to say that I spent more than a few hours with the woman I love, and I can treat my daughter the way I always wanted too, we should be together as a family," Harry said as a tear ran down his face.

Minerva coughed "I think Harry is right Hermione, there is nothing worse than spending your life in regret, wishing you could go back and change it all."

Hermione reached up and placed her hand on Harry's "Will you take our daughter and show her a little of Hogwarts love, I need to have a word with Minerva."

Harry nodded his head and left the office with Rose, he was grateful of the chance for a private talk to her about how Ron treated her. Hermione sat back down as Harry and Rose closed the office door, she gave them a couple of minutes to be out of earshot, and also to give her self time to gather her thoughts.

"Oh Minerva I feel so bad, right from the wedding night I found the love potion bottle and I refused to let Ron come near me, I got one of my friends at St Mungo's to tell him that Dolohov's curse had done some internal damage and with that and I had a phobia brought on by the war, and Voldemort, on top of that I did not love him so I would not be able to have sex with him ever, he didn't like it one little bit. We had been married three years when Harry and I made love, it was my first time that day, when I found out I was pregnant I told Harry first that he was going to be a father, he was the one that chose the name Rose, Harry wanted me to leave Ron, he was willing to leave Ginny, but I was scared. I told Ron I was going to try a new treatment, I took a strong calming draft and I let him have sex with me that night. It made me feel sick and I hated it, I felt so evil but I'm terrified of him losing his temper, I have been able to force myself to allow him to have sex a few times since, but I always hate myself after, I feel like I'm betraying Harry, like I'm some sort of prostitute, he begged me to leave Ron, he pleaded with me to get a divorce but I was to scared to hurt anyone. What can I do now," Hermione sobbed.

Minerva sat forward "I can't tell you what to do, what I can tell you is the longer you keep things the way they are the more you are going to hurt people, especially the children, they always know, they feel the tension and the anger, and then there's Harry doesn't he deserve some happiness with the woman he loves, and yourself don't you deserve to be free to be happy, to make love and to mean it. Just think of all the hurt you are storing up, how long will Harry wait before he eventually decides you lied to him? That your declaration of love was false? He's not the god some people think he is, he is simply a man that has never been loved for who he is, remember he spent the biggest part of his youth being hated, the rest of his life he has been stuck in a marriage with a woman who only wanted the hero, a woman he clearly never loved, on top of that you are letting the Weasley's get away with a major crime."

Minerva sat back just as the office door opened and Harry entered with Rose, "Excuse me Min but I was going to take Rose up to Gryffindor tower but we don't know the password."

"Godrics sword, Harry, and can I suggest you ask James to look after Rose," Minerva answered quietly.

Harry turned around and with a thank you he walked up to Gryffindor tower with his daughter.

Hermione gave some serious thought to what Minerva had told her, and by the time she and Harry left Hogwarts the following morning, having spent the night with Minerva, she had made up her mind. Both Harry and Hermione moved into Godrics Hollow together that night, they ordered new furniture and moved into the cottage Harry had spent many months rebuilding by hand. The Divorces were messy, Ginny got to keep the three children with Harry getting visiting rights on a weekly basis when they were home, Ron got to keep Hugo with him which for Hermione was a big wrench even though he had been a totally unwanted pregnancy and was turning out to be just as thick as Ron.

Rose got to live with her mum and dad along with her new twin brother and sister, and she was a much happier child living with two parents who loved her deeply. Hermione gave Molly Weasley a dressing down right in the centre of the atrium of the ministry of magic. It began when Molly had called her a scarlet woman, Hermione lost her temper and yelled.

"How dare you, you evil old crone, all this is your fault, if you had kept your evil manipulative nose out of our lives, without that love potion you gave me

I would have never married that thick prat you call a son, you really think I would have chosen to have my children with someone with less intelligence than a troll, if it hadn't been for Harry and me Ron would never have made it past first year at school, but that wasn't enough for you was it, no, you had to push Harry the boy who conquered, Harry the boy who lived, you had to push him into marrying your daughter while he was still recovering from the trauma of the war, you're the one who caused all this with your one big happy family, well I hope you are happy now because for the first time since the day I said I do to your son I am happy, after so many years of total misery I am finally happy."

It was Molly Weasleys unlucky day as a group of Aurors were passing as Hermione began to yell, they all heard about the love potion and they insisted on Hermione handing over a copy of the memories of when she had suddenly stopped loving Harry, and when she discovered that she had been fed a love potion, she also had to supply several other memories, all of which led to the arrest of Molly and Ron Weasley. Arthur ended up raising his grandson Hugo while Molly and Ron served their ten years in Azkaban.

And after the day the Weasleys were sent to prison the Potters were happy, no one blamed them any more, after Hermione's outburst all the blame fell onto the shoulders of Molly and Ron Weasley, it was worse for her when her own husband Arthur and her sons agreed with Hermione, and refused to visit her in prison.

Though Hermione always loved Hugo a little he turned out a lot like Ron, basically he was nearly as thick as his father and had about the same emotional range. She did finally have the life she had dreamt of as a young girl, she had a husband who doted on her, a career in his business empire and three of the cleverest children ever to attend Hogwarts school and head girl Rose Potter smiled to her self on sorting day quietly celebrating once again the day she became a Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling.

Bond Marriage. By broomstickflyer and merlinsaprentice1

A/Note, This story has been published previously as a Harry Ginny story under the title Unknowingly Married; it has obviously been slightly rewritten in order to accommodate the far better pairing. Harry and Hermione are better suited to this story and to each other…

Nineteen year old Harry Potter had stood over the defeated corpse of Voldemort. The destruction of the last horcrux by Neville, and with Harry's sacrifice, the duel, and the power of love that flowed through Harry had surprisingly weakened the evil wizard's power. Harry was surprised that he felt no remorse for ending the life of the evil creature that had started life as Tom Riddle.

The battle between good and evil that had raged in the great hall of Hogwarts castle ended as Voldemort died. Harry along with Ron, and Hermione had then paid a visit to the headmistress office, and they had spoken to the portrait of Dumbledore. Harry with his wand now repaired really needed some sleep before he placed the elder wand back with Dumbledore. All he had been through had totally drained him. Together the three friends made their way slowly up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was just about to climb the stairs to his old dorm and his bed when Ginny entered the room followed by several members of the DA, who were led by Neville. They all stood transfixed watching as a golden light engulfed Harry. Hermione standing behind them was also engulfed in a ball of golden light. The light grew in its intensity until those watching had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, and their sight returned once more to normal, daylight filled the space where Harry had stood. Harry Potter was gone. Their friends were too stunned at first to notice that nineteen year old Hermione Granger had also vanished.

Harry looked around him totally confused. He was standing in what was obviously a large well looked after garden. Just a few feet from him a trembling Hermione stood looking equally confused. Seeing Harry she ran to him as he opened his arms for her and then held her protectively.

"Harry what happened, where are we?" She asked hoping he had some sort of explanation.

Harry looked around at the amazing colours that seemed to be everywhere; he looked up at the cloudless sky then looked down once again at Hermione.

"I don't know how, but I think we might be dead," Harry replied as he folded his arms tighter around her pulling her even closer to him.

"But I don't remember dying," she responded

"No, nor me, last I remember I was thinking of my bed, sleep, you, and feeling relieved it was finally all over," Harry told her.

A sudden laugh that they both recognised came from behind them making them both turn around in shock.

"You're not dead this time Harry, not dead at all." Sirius Black declared, laughing more as he approached them.

"S-S-Sirius, but you're dead, I saw you fall through…" Harry stopped talking as Sirius wrapped his arms around him in a huge bear hug still laughing at Harry's shock.

"This! My boy is yours and Lily's reward, it was her last wish. We did not expect you for quite some time yet though." Sirius laughed looking at the two teenagers' faces and waving his arm to indicate their surroundings. "Come on, I'll take you up to the house. No doubt James will still be in bed, he's always liked his sleep that one." Sirius said, as he began to walk across a huge lawn toward a small wood. Sirius informed them that Harry's father was not an early riser; he chuckled to himself as they walked.

A short walk later and the two stunned teenagers saw a large, stone built, country house. Two windows that were obviously the kitchen windows were wide open and an aroma of fresh baked bread was drifting over to them from the hidden interior of the kitchen.

"HEY the house, Lily, get that lazy old man of yours up out of bed. I've brought you some visitors." Sirius yelled as they got close.

A second later and Harry had a shock that almost made him faint as his mother stuck her head out of the open window to see what Sirius was shouting about.

"HARRY!" Lily Potter screamed, before disappearing from the window and emerging at a run out of the doorway, heading toward them. Lily threw her arms around Harry, while he stood there too shocked to do anything.

Hermione reached out gingerly and touched Lily on her arm. "You're real." she said in surprise "You really are Harry's mum."

"M,M,Mum?" Stuttered Harry as the shock began to wear off "Is it really you? How can this be?"

It was at that moment that James walked out of the kitchen asking who it was Lily was talking to. He stopped in midstride looking as shocked as Harry had looked just moments before. It did not take James long to recover, and he was soon giving his son a hug, having let go of Harry, both Lily, and James, turned to Hermione, he held out his open arms to her "A hug for my son's wife."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She had been in love with Harry since the first time she had seen him on the train to Hogwarts, but they had not even thought of getting together, in fact she had given up on him and had only that morning kissed Ron Weasley, they were not even boy/girlfriend let alone married.

Lily smiled at her "Trust a Potter to have a woman with a good head on her shoulders for his wife," she said as she took Hermione's hand then gave her a hug.

James hugged Hermione tight before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "A very beautiful head at that." he laughed.

"But we…" Harry began.

"I'm not even his girlfriend," Hermione, finally managed to blurt out.

"You two were married years ago. Surely you must have felt it? You can't be soul bonded without feeling it, without being able to read each others mind and know what each other is thinking," Sirius said in disbelief. "Soul bonding is recognised by the whole magical world as a legal marriage. When I was with you I thought you knew, you were so close."

Hermione was shocked when Harry admitted that he had indeed felt something strange when they first met that day, when she entered the compartment and asked about a toad named Trevor, he admitted he had loved her ever since that day, each year his love got stronger.

Feeling her face turn red she asked "Why didn't you say something Harry? We could have been together all that time."

"By the time I realised that it was really love I felt for you Hermione, I thought you were interested in Ron." he replied sheepishly.

"You great prat, I fell in love with you, the real you, I've been in love with you forever." Hermione, shouted at him.

Harry cringed just a little before a huge smile broke out on his face "Y- You- You still love me?" He stammered.

"Yes you silly prat, I still love you, I always will," Hermione said giving him a gentle slap on his shoulder.

"Mum, Dad, what exactly is happening?" A still confused Harry suddenly asked as he put his arm around Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, and a silly grin and she whispered "You're my husband."

James looked at Lily who then began to explain "Well, when we arrived here, I was told I had earned a last wish for giving my life to protect you. So I chose to have you visit us when you completed the prophecy, to spend some time with us so we could get to know you. Needless to say you're here now, so my wish was granted." Lily explained to them.

"This should give you time to get used to being married." Sirius said chuckling.

"I can't believe you two never got together." he continued as both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Well I did think about it for a short time last year, when we were looking for that evil monsters horcrux's," Harry answered

Hermione gave him a curious look, so Harry explained how when Ron had left them alone together in the tent, he had found it getting increasingly hard not to crawl in to bed with her and snog her senseless, then after when I saw you kiss Ron I went to Voldemort and I had to let him kill me, I was dead for a while. I spoke to Dumbledore then somehow I was alive again, and was able to come back and finish him. The last tiny piece of his soul died when he did."

"Right, come on son you can tell us the full story of how you managed to finish off that evil piece of work Voldemort," James said, as he placed his arm across Harry's shoulders and led them to the house.

Holding hands for the first time since Ron returned to the tent, Harry and Hermione followed the three adults into the kitchen of the house. Harry noticed that it still felt totally natural to hold Hermione's hand. It was like he had done it for years. Hermione noticed as soon as their hands touched; a tingling sensation ran through her body from her hand reaching right down to her toes.

Having heard all about her son's last battle, and all that lead up to it, Lily offered to give Hermione a tour of the house, while the 'boys' as she called them, spent some time together talking. So, while Harry retold his story to his father and godfather, about the final battle, and the weeks leading up to it, Lily took Hermione on a tour of the huge house. As they walked, Lily told Hermione that as a married couple she and Harry were now the legal owners of the original Potter Mansion. Along with the entire Potter family fortune and all that came with it.

Once away from the men Lily began to tell Hermione about the times she had been allowed to take a look at how Harry was doing. "I thought you two were a loving couple, last time I saw you, you were standing with your arms around each other looking at our graves, you looked like a married couple that day," she was saying as she led Hermione into a large dining room. "You always seemed to be together talking, always looked so comfortable together."

Hermione told how she had been hiding her love for Harry for the first three years she knew him. She told of the Yule ball in the fourth year and how Harry had stood open mouthed as she walked down the stairs, about her knees going weak at the look he had given her.

"That'll be the bonding, it can do that if you don't let it complete and physically touch each other in a romantic way. I don't understand it all or how it works but it seems it became a bond marriage when you held each other in a tight hug as you went after the Philosophers stone, if you had continued in a romantic way you would have strengthened the bond to the point where you would feel it all the time," Lily explained.

Hermione thought back over the time since she had first met Harry and realised that in all that time they had shared quite a lot of hugs and hand holding, it was something just they did, she never hugged Ron, or walked around holding his hand, she began to wonder what had possessed her when she had kissed him.

"The first time Harry hugged me in his arms was when we got together to fight Quirrell in first year," she whispered "except in my dreams."

Lily laughed "Not such a good record for an old married couple, eh?"

Hermione chuckled, the thought that she and Harry had both loved each other and had been married for eight years with out knowing it seemed so funny but so real at the same time. She wondered how they had both missed the signs.

"It's funny but I actually feel married," Hermione said as Lily started up the stairs "like we have been a married couple for a long time. Yet before today it was just a dream," she finished with a sigh.

The tour of the house was almost finished when Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Hermione dear whatever is the matter?" Lily smiled as she saw the blush.

Hermione gulped "I was just thinking- I mean if we are married, oh this is awkward," she stuttered.

"You don't have to worry dear, no one gets pregnant here," Lily told her. "If there is anything you need to know, you can always ask me."

"How did you know what…?" Hermione trailed off blushing even more. Though Lily looked just a little older than her self she was Harry's mum she was talking to.

"I don't think anything else could have made you turn so red," Lily giggled.

The house tour finished without Lily mentioning which room or rooms Hermione or Harry would be sleeping in, so as they walked toward the kitchen to join the others Hermione decided to ask about their rooms.

"Oh you have your own house just on the other side of the pool," Lily said pointing at a small lake through the open window "all married couples get their own house."

"You mean we'll be living together, Harry and I?" Hermione gasped.

"Well you are husband and wife; I suppose you will want to get to know each other better, if you know what I mean?" Lily giggled, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to talk about such things with her son's wife.

Hermione's knees went weak as she thought of all her dreams being fulfilled, some of the thoughts made her blush again; she took a deep breath before they entered the kitchen.

"Harry sweetheart do you mind if we throw a little party tonight, a celebration?" Lily asked as they entered the kitchen.

Harry still in some shock at being with his mother and father and finding out he was married to Hermione simply nodded.

"I'll send a message to Albus he will be so pleased to see you. Do you know he's nearly as proud of you as we are," James said as he left the kitchen to send the message.

"I'll pop over and tell Cedric then I'll nip home for lunch, so see you later Mr and Mrs Potter's," Sirius exclaimed as he got up to leave. "Or should that be Misters and Mrs's Potter," Sirius said heading for the door "Oh will you be here or at home?" he asked as he walked out of the door.

Harry looked bewildered by the question so Hermione answered for them both "I'm dying to see our house so we might be over there."

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he mouthed 'Our house'. Hermione chuckled at the look on his face before nodding in reply. Hermione asked Lily excitedly if they could go to take a look at the house she was to share with her husband. Calling Harry her husband brought a bright smile to her face and Lily heard her whisper very quietly "My dreams come true at last."

Walking and talking, getting to know each other the four Potters' made their way toward the smaller house. As they all walked slowly around the small lake Harry asked his mother why she had hated James before their seventh year at Hogwarts, and how they had finally got together.

"I never hated James, what ever gave you that idea," Lily gasped

"Well Snape said and I saw one of his memories and you were so angry with dad,"

"Well I probably was angry at him; James could never understand my friendship with Sev. Your dad was jealous right from day one you know. Even though I kept turning him down when he asked me for a date he was still jealous. We finally got together when Sev decided he wanted to be a Death Eater and I finally realised your dad had been right all along. Your dad and I were friends for a long time before that, except when he picked on Sev of course, then I would be mad at him for a few days," Lily explained.

The thought that his parents had been friends and that they still looked just a year or two older than himself flittered through Harry's now happier mind. The walk ended at a small garden gate set in to a stone wall, the wall was awash with beautifully coloured clematis like flowers the stems of which wove their way along its entire length. The gate opened onto a small garden with a neatly trimmed lawn with glorious flower borders all around it. At the far side of the lawn stood a small cottage like house that looked as though it had just been taken from a painting or a picture postcard. It was the type of cottage that young couples dream of.

As they entered the door Harry was knocked off his feet by something that came at him at an amazing speed. Looking up from the floor Harry found himself looking into the shining eyes of his little friend Dobby.

"Oops! Sorry Harry Potter sir. Welcome to your new home," Dobby whispered as he realised he had bowled his friend over. "And welcome to your Mrs Her-miny Potter,"

Harry climbing to his feet gave Dobby a hug asking what he was doing here.

"Dobby wanted to be with Harry Potter sir, so here I am"

Dobby then took Harry and his family on a tour of their new house, eagerly asking every few minutes if there was anything they wanted, while Harry tried several times to thank Dobby for saving his life. Downstairs there were three not overly large rooms the first room was a living room, wooden beams ran across the ceiling, the furniture was a perfect match for the house all of it having an antique look. The second room was a dining room with a table large enough to sit eight people comfortably. A large welsh dresser filled with willow patterned crockery covered one of the walls while on the opposite wall a small sideboard with three large draws above two doors sat gleaming in the sunlight. The third room was the kitchen which greatly resembled the kitchen of the Burrow, the home where Ron had grown up and the place that Harry now thought of as home.

Upstairs were two nicely sized bedrooms and a fairly large bathroom. Walking into the first bedroom Hermione was amazed at how alike the house was to the one she had dreamt of living in with Harry. The decorating in the bedroom was similar to her own room back at her parents' house. The four-poster bed looked large and comfortable. Dressers mirrors and every thing else they would need were fitted to the walls. Hermione decided as soon as she saw it that this was their room, hers and Harry's; this was the room where they would get to know each other, the room where her dreams would come true. The second bedroom was slightly smaller and contained two single beds not unlike the beds found in the Hogwarts dormitories.

Arriving back in the kitchen Hermione opened the windows wide and took a deep breath, "Yes this will make a fine home for us," she whispered as she let out her breath slowly.

James mentioned a cup of tea for their first guests in the new home so Hermione began to look around. All the cupboards were well stocked with all variety of food; the pantry was well stocked with butter beer and cold foods like cheese and butter. She found the tea making things in a small cupboard and while she sorted them out Harry filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. As soon as the water was boiled Dobby set about making and pouring them all a large mug of tea.

Harry had Dobby join them at the table; the five of them sat talking and drinking tea in the kitchen for a while before the four Potters left Dobby in the kitchen and taking a butter beer each they moved into the living room. Once in the living room Lily apologised to Harry for the treatment he had received from her sister. Harry told his mum it was not her place to apologise for Petunia or for her fat husband.

James burst out laughing and after struggling to contain him self he finally managed to speak "Sorry Harry son, not laughing at you. Just thinking of poor Albus, he thought he had gone to the other place for his first three days here. Your mum yelled at him so much for placing you at Privet Drive with her awful family."

Hermione was shown by Lily a little of Harry's past in a large mirror that was used to watch over loved ones, it also recorded a lot of what was seen. By the time Lily had finished showing Hermione what Harry had suffered Hermione was ready to go back, find and hex the Dursley's there and then. It took Harry quite some time to calm her down, while James kept on mentioning married women and their fiery tempers.

"Harry son, it looks like you have a real protective one here in Hermione, you're going to have to behave your self or else," James laughed at the look he got from his son.

The party later at his parent's house was a rather small one with Albus, Cedric, Sirius, Harry's parents and two of Hermione's uncles.

After the warm welcomes of the reunion everyone took a seat at the kitchen table. During a very nice meal the end of Voldemort was discussed along with several other topics.

"You can both meet your grandparents and other family members as you wish while you are here," Albus Dumbledore informed them as they sat drinking butter beers in the comfortable kitchen.

"I suppose your father told you about the ear bashing I got when I arrived?" Dumbledore asked.

He was a little surprised when Hermione began to give him her version of an ear bashing before Harry calmed his wife down and got her to just sit quietly seething for the next half hour.

Sirius laughed aloud as he watched the young Hermione Potter, wife of his godson, as she alternately wrung her hands and pulled at a strand of hair. "I think you should make some apologies Albus before young Mrs Potter here explodes," he laughed.

Dumbledore took the advice offered by Sirius and apologised to Harry. Finishing his apology by saying "there was a need but I should have looked for an alternative, I hope you can forgive an old man for the loss of the happiness that belongs to youth. And I apologise to you Hermione for not seeing the bond, as headmaster it was my place to keep a look out for such things".

Hermione nodded and said "Thank you." but Albus knew it would be a very long time before she would forgive him.

It was not long after Dumbledore apologised that there was a knock at the door, "Come in," James called.

They were all pleased to see the visitors that entered the kitchen. Remus and Tonks entered first followed by Ron's brother Fred, there were several tears shed as the new arrivals were enthusiastically welcomed.

Life as a married couple got off to a slightly bumpy start that night after the party. Having left Lily and James and the others, to walk the short distance to their new home Harry and Hermione walked slowly around the waters edge holding hands. They stopped half way and Harry took Hermione in his arms and placed his first tender hesitant kiss on her lips. By the time they got to their front door they were sharing long passionate kisses every few steps. Harry opened the door and picked Hermione up, making her giggle as he carried her over the threshold. After a few more kisses Hermione suggested a drink of tea before they went to bed. Thirsty from all the kissing Harry agreed it was a good idea.

They sat and talked about the events that had unfolded that day, just enjoying being together. Every thing seemed to be fine until Harry announced he was off to bed. "You can take the main room love, I'll just use one of the other beds," was all Harry had said before he found himself at the receiving end of Hermione's temper.

"Harry James Potter. We. Are. Married, you are my husband and I am your wife. I will not start my married life sleeping in separate rooms. I would not even consider sleeping in separate beds. I want to start my married life as I mean to go on. You told me you love me, and I know you want me, I felt it when we kissed and in more than one way," she shouted.

Harry backed away a little, mentally readying his argument when he suddenly understood what she had meant when she said 'in more than one way'. His face turned a shade of red that his friend Ron would have been proud of. "I thought you would want to wait love? I thought well I never, I mean, it's never…" Harry fell silent as Hermione moved across the small gap between them and placed her arms around his neck.

"I am the same Harry, I have never either, all I've ever wanted since I was eleven years old is for you to love me, so don't go. Don't make me sleep alone after waiting for eight years." Hermione stood on tiptoe to kiss him tenderly with all the love that she had hidden and stored up during those years.

For six months they enjoyed getting to know each other and their families and living as man and wife in the little cottage. They never had to shop or clean as every thing was always done by Dobby; magic was not used or needed. Life was idyllic but after six months they were both beginning to get restless. Hermione was homesick and wanted to go and search for her parents in Australia, but there was something else she wanted, something she had always wanted.

As the sun began to set, Harry arrived home after a day of fishing with his Dad, Sirius, and Remus. He found Hermione sitting in her usual armchair; a sad look in her eyes as she seemed to stare at a book in her hands told him she was no longer as happy as she had been. "Something wrong love?" he asked taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"I want a baby Harry, I want your baby, I have since before we first kissed, I want it so much," she finished as she started to cry.

"Odd you should say that love, I was thinking the same thing today. You know I have always wanted my own family, I want a family with you," Harry told her as he wiped away her tears. "We'll tell every one tomorrow that we want to go back, we want to live a normal life and raise our children," he smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her tear moist lips.

The following day was a sad and tearful one as the two young Potters said their goodbyes to every one, Lily and James led them back to the spot where Sirius had found them.

"Well son it has been an honour knowing you, you have been the greatest gift I ever had. I would like to have been there for you as you grew up, but you have grown into a fine young man and I am so very proud of you. Take good care of that beautiful wife of yours, we'll still be here on your next visit," James said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled Harry into a fierce hug that would give stiff competition to Molly Weasley's hugs.

James then said his good-bye to Hermione and said "Take good care of him for us Mrs Hermione Jane Potter. You will always remember all that has happened here but you will never be able to tell anyone."

Lily cried on Harry's shoulder for a while before taking a deep breath "I'm proud of you my son, be happy and give me some fine strong grand children, both of you. Hermione I know you have a good man here and I don't say that because he is my baby. Live happily, enjoy each other and we will see you again someday." Lily gave Hermione a final hug and kissed her on the cheek "no good-byes just remember we all love you both."

A huge flash of light erupted around them and Harry and Hermione found themselves back in the now deserted Gryffindor common room.

Placing his arm around Hermione's waist, together they turned and walked toward boys' dorm.

"This is going to be real strange, after living for six months as man and wife and now finding ourselves back here. We'll have to get used to doing things again, like magic and shopping and all those other things" Hermione said as they sat on Harry's old bed.

"Yeah not to mention they will all want to know where we have been, and we have find and to tell your mum and dad we are married, I won't let anyone part us now Hermione, not now or ever," Harry replied.

"We'll have to tell them we don't know where we were, and as for separating me from my husband, well just let them try that's all," Hermione giggled.

"We ought to go tell the headmistress that Mr and Mrs Harry Potter wish to see her," Harry said with a huge grin.

Half way to the heads office they met up with Hagrid he beamed at them as he saw them hand in hand. He picked them both up in a huge hug "figured it out then hav yea," he chuckled as he lifted both of them again into a giant sized hug.

"You knew- how long have you known?" Harry asked as soon as he got some air into his lungs.

"Oh I seen it when you firs arrived at Hogwarts," Hagrid laughed "Giant blood see, I can see things others can't. Any way where have you two been for the past six hours?"

"Been? Six hours? Hagrid last I remember was looking down at Voldemort and feeling thankful it was all over," Harry replied.

"Evry bodies been goin crazy lookin fer yea, been all over the castle no body knowed wot appened," Hagrid said still with a laugh in his voice. Saying a quick goodbye to Hagrid Harry and Hermione walked once more toward the headmistress's office.

"We have only been missing for six hours, that's gonna be a lot easier to explain than the six months I thought we had been gone," Harry exclaimed as Hagrid vanished from sight.

"Time must be different there," Hermione whispered in an awed voice.

A few minutes later Harry found himself repeating the words about being missing he had told Hagrid. Minerva McGonagall cracked a smile, the first time either Harry or Hermione had seen her do so.

"Well I will get some owls sent out right away, you are both welcome to stay here at the castle tonight, you Miss Granger can share the seventh year girls room, while You Harry can…"

Hermione gave a perfect imitation of ex professor Umbridge "Hem, hem."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up as she stopped talking, she was not used to being interrupted "Yes Miss Granger what is it?" she asked a little snappily

"It's Mrs Potter, Mrs Harry Potter, professor, it has been for quite some time," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You're Mrs who, what, when, where, how?" the professor stammered taken aback by Hermione's announcement.

"Well let's just say we have been together long enough to have decided we are ready to start a family," Harry chuckled as he watched Minerva McGonagall lose all semblance of control.

Minerva flopped down in her chair, "Do your parents know Hermione?" she asked

Unable to speak for fear of bursting into laughter Hermione shook her head.

"Oh my," was all the professor said.

Harry and Hermione were put up in a guestroom for the night after helping Minerva to send out messages with the school owls. One was for Ron one for Neville who were staying in Hagrid's hut for the night. One was sent to Ron's mum and dad who had found a room in Hogsmeade. All that the message said was Harry and Hermione both back and both fine, staying at Hogwarts for the night, see you all tomorrow.

It seemed odd to be back in the world of the living after spending six long months enjoying a lazy summer life, doing little other than eating spending time with family or making love, all in a warm and exceedingly pleasant place.

"Tomorrow we should begin the preparations for our search for your parents," Harry told Hermione as they climbed into bed. "Oh first thing in the morning we should go into Hogsmeade, we need to buy two wedding rings."

Hermione shuffled up to him as close as she could and kissed him hard and passionately "I love you so much Mr Potter."

"I love you Mrs Potter, more than life," he replied.

Very early the next day found Harry banging on the door of the jewellery shop in Hogsmeade while Hermione watched laughing as an irate old man opened a window above their heads and poked his head out. "Who the hell is knocking at seven in a morning? Go away come back at nine," he shouted down at them.

Harry stepped back and looked up at the old man "Sorry to wake you sir but I need wedding rings for Mrs Potter and myself," he called giving his best smile.

The old man stared at them for several seconds then blinked and rubbed his eyes "Is that you young Harry, I mean Mr Potter? Didn't recognise you with out my glasses on, hang on I'll be down in a second," that said he closed the window with a bang. True to his word the old man was quickly undoing a variety of locks both Muggle and magical on his front door. Standing just inside the doorway in a very old fashioned nightshirt the old man gestured for them to enter.

"I would not consider doing this for anyone else, wedding rings you say," the old man mumbled as he pulled out several trays from under the counter.

Both Harry and Hermione studied the rings on the counter but neither could find any rings that they liked.

"I have some more in the safe but they are extremely expensive," the man said eyeing Harry.

"Can we see them please? Price is not a problem," Harry said grinning at the looks he was getting from Hermione.

The old man came back in with a small tray of rings that were made of white gold and platinum. It did not take long for both Harry and Hermione to reach for the same pair of rings.

"I'll take these, could you just charge it to my account at Gringotts?" Harry asked smiling

The man checked the price then nodding vigorously he placed a parchment on the counter for Harry to sign. Harry signed the parchment then asked the man to engrave some words around the ring 'In this life and the next, together for ever'. Once the rings were engraved Harry picked up the smaller one and gently placed it on Hermione's finger saying "I do" as he kissed her fingers. Hermione copied Harry having picked up the larger ring.

Hand in hand they walked from the shop, Hermione stopped to examine her ring in the early morning light, it was made with both platinum and white gold rings. Around two rings of white gold interlaced in an intricate Celtic design two more rings wound their way around, a tiny Gryffindor lion sat proudly in the middle.

Hermione sighed "Harry you paid more for these than my dad earns in a year."

"Well Mrs Potter you are now a member of the third richest family in the magical world," Harry told her with a grin.

"Heck Harry, I knew you had some money, but I never even imagined" Hermione whispered in awe.

A few minutes later Hermione asked "So who are the other two, Malfoy I bet?"

Harry put on a mock thoughtful face and tried to look like he was concentrating "Now the richest is some Irish fellow, his name escapes me at the moment,"

"Well who's second then?" Hermione asked laughing at his face pulling.

"Ah well second would be Sirius Black if he were still here, seeing as how I inherited all his fortune, and have the most beautiful woman alive as my wife I suppose that makes me the richest wizard alive," Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione was sure Harry had plenty of money but for some reason she thought Harry was joking. Right until the day they eventually went to visit Potter mansion that is and she saw just how big it was.

By eight-o-clock Harry and Hermione were sitting having breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the battle scared great hall. Hermione whispered that her arm was ready to drop off as yet more women came over to see her wedding ring. It seemed that every female in the school including the remaining civilians and professors wanted to coo over it.

Harry was being celebrated as a hero by everyone around them; many of them thanked him sincerely for removing the danger from theirs and their families' lives. Just as they finished eating, Harry heard the voice he had been silently dreading. "Harry, Hermione sweetheart you're safe, where the heck have you been?" called Mrs Weasley as she rushed along the aisle to where they were sitting.

Harry knew all about Mrs Weasley's temper, especially the volume her voice could reach when she yelled at someone, the thought of his nearly adopted mother shouting at him for getting married without telling her scared the pants off him. Thinking of the best way out of the coming tirade he decided he would just as soon face Voldemort again. But as that was not possible he announced that they should take a walk outside. "Out of ear shot of the students," he whispered conspiratorially as Molly Weasley released him from her bone crushing hug.

Harry and Hermione waved at the headmistress as Molly ushered them from the great hall and into the entrance hall where they were met by the rest of the Weasley family and their friends. Hermione gave a quick flash of her wedding ring to Ginny as she was almost crushed by the rush of Weasley brothers who wanted to give her a squeeze.

Ginny stood with her mouth wide open, not quite believing what she had seen, leaning to one side she managed to get another look at Hermione's left hand and there it was the most beautiful wedding ring she had ever seen. Harry managed to steer every one out side as both he and Hermione tried to convince everyone that they had no idea that they had even been missing. Once they had all calmed down Harry suggested a walk around the lake, as he began to get nods of agreement he walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his before setting off.

They had only gone a few dozen yards when Ron spoke "Hermione, what the hell is that on your finger?"

'_It just had to be Ron'_ Harry thought.

Ginny nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow but it was too late; Molly was staring at Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione Granger, what is the meaning of that ring on your finger?"

'_Thanks Ron'_ Harry thought.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Mrs Weasley, lifting her hand and looking at the ring she said "What this? Oh this is just my wedding ring; Harry's got one just the same." She then turned back around and continued toward the lake dragging a startled Harry with her.

Ginny broke the shocked silence "Hermione, when? How long have you been married?"

Hermione stopped again and turned to face a stunned silence "Harry and I have been married a long time, but we only spent the last six months as man and wife."

Hermione looked as calm as could be but Harry could feel her shaking, "You could say we have only been living as a married couple for six months," he said, suddenly feeling very proud of his wife. Harry thought his end had come when Molly launched herself toward him followed closely by six burly men.

Molly grabbed him in the most powerful hug he had ever felt, he began to panic a little when he found he could barely breathe. He was saved by the intervention of Ron's brother Bill who tapped his mother on the shoulder and whispered "let the poor guy breathe mum".

Molly let Harry go a little as she gave a squeal of delight "Oh Harry I'm so pleased, Ginny always said she would marry you some day, but I always saw the love you and Hermione share. I wish I had been there but I suppose with Voldemort and all that, you had to keep it secret."

Harry saw Hermione gently nod her head telling him to agree with Mrs Weasley, "Yes well we could have a proper ceremony now that we don't have anything to worry about, once we find Mr and Mrs Granger," he mumbled as Molly finally pulled away from him.

Congratulations came from some of the other Weasley brothers, but not from Ron, who suddenly exploded, shouting and swearing at Harry accusing him of stealing his girlfriend, he even threatened to beat the living daylights out of the raven haired hero.

Hermione turned on Ron and asked him just when he had asked her to be his girlfriend because she could not remember such an occasion, and what right had he got to assume that she would have ever left Harry to be with a thick brainless prat like him, she then added that he should have known how she felt about Harry when she chose to stay with Harry rather than desert him as he had done.

Before Ron could respond Arthur Weasley held up his hand "Ron, you really are one exceptionally thick wizard, Harry and Hermione have been married for eight years, so anything you might have actually got your brain to think is wrong, so do shut up."

"You know, about Hermione and me?" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Oh I've known about that for a long time, it's been a devils job keeping it a secret, its hard keeping things from Albus and Molly, its one of my jobs at the ministry to keep a record of bond marriages, just in case there are any legal difficulties. How long have you and Hermione known?"

"Six months sir we found out the day we, er got together," Harry replied.

Arthur smiled at Harry "You know I already think of you as a son and daughter, as I have said before. You have had my blessing since the day I saw your entry in my log. Now son how about you and I grab a broom each from the school broom shed and take in a little fresh air, let the women quiz Hermione."

Harry was as happy as he had ever been, though he was just a little worried because he had never seen Arthur on a broom before.

Minutes after kicking off from the ground Harry knew he had no need to worry about Arthur because he was a match for Charlie the ex Gryffindor seeker any day.

The next three months were hectic for the Potters as they tracked down Hermione's parents, once they were found and their memories restored they quickly forgave Hermione for not consulting them before altering their memories. Upon finding out about the bond and what it meant Mr and Mrs Granger agreed with Molly Weasleys idea of having a proper wedding ceremony, a wizard one at that. So on their return to Britain the Grangers and Potters stayed at the Weasleys while the biggest wedding ever to be held in Ottery St Catchpole was organised, Hermione was four months pregnant when they finally had the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

"I'm not marrying a Weasley."

"I don't care what you say, I am not marrying Ginny so you might as well accept it, Hermione and I have been together right from book one and that's how it's going to stay," Harry Potter yelled at Molly Weasley.

Hermione stood next to Harry holding tightly to his hand.

"Harry love you have to marry Ginny, it says so in the book," Molly said exasperated.

"Yeah and I get to marry Hermione," Ron said smiling at the brown haired girl.

"Over my dead body Weasley," Hermione said as she huddled closer to Harry, the thought of being married to Ron made her shudder.

"Look Potter if you aren't going to do like the author says then I am most definitely not going to die, so there," chimed in the effeminate voice of Voldemort "I mean it would be just so unfair, wormtail and I could be so happy together, isn't that right Peter, love."

"Yes Tommy, quite right," Wormtail replied waving a rather limp wristed hand at Voldemort.

"Now you're just being silly Tom, we all know you die in the last few pages," Albus Dumbledore said looking annoyed.

Sirius will you just tell them, Harry listen's to you," Molly said in a pleading tone.

"Oh no, I'm not telling them, I mean I happen to agree with Harry and Hermione, after all they have been together since that first hug when they went after the stone, right through until they stayed together in that tent, and they acted as man and wife in Godrics Hollow, maybe Hermione is already pregnant, you never know," Sirius replied casually

"Sirius Black how could you," Molly shouted.

"Hang on Sirius is right, they were alone in that tent for a long time, and they did a lot of hand holding and cuddling at the graveyard, and they pretended to be married, I don't think I want to marry someone who has already been married," Ron added into the mix of voices.

Hermione cleared her voice causing them all to look at her "Look all of you, the writer started out writing a children's book, it is not our fault if she unwittingly turned it into a romance novel with Harry and I as the main characters, we were unofficially boyfriend and girlfriend right from the day of the Troll incident, now if any of you can tell me where I once hugged or kissed Ron other than that one silly occasion toward the end please do, because I sure don't remember it, in fact the way I remember it is we actually detest each other, we never got on together, not since the first ride on the Hogwarts express."

"She's right you know," Severus said as he gave Harry a thumbs up.

"Well Harry is supposed to be married to me," Ginny said pouting.

"Ok Ginny where does it actually say in the books that I got back together with you after I dumped you for just wanting to be the girlfriend of the hero, show me in the book where it actually says that I am your husband or that you are my wife, you can't because it doesn't actually say that, in fact it says in none of the books that Hermione or Ron got together and got married," Harry said getting annoyed.

"Yes well it doesn't actually say so in so many words but the epilogue definitely infers it, I mean you have to be blind to miss that," Ginny replied triumphantly.

"Well that all depends how you read it, in the epilogue it doesn't actually say anything about you being together, there are just vague references to the children, and there being five Potters, and you being on the platform the only place it puts you together is where it has Draco looking at us," Hermione said quietly as she got fed up of the argument.

"It does say that you know Weaslet," Draco drawled.

"Look Malfoy you stay out of this, I don't understand why you weren't sent to Azkaban, so do keep quiet." Ron said his face turning red.

"Look you might as well all shut up because I am not giving up my girl friend of the whole series except for the few times I snogged Ginny in the sixth book, that whole book was a travesty, you all said so, and I have no intention of going through with a wedding that was not in the books," Harry said with finality.

"For what it's worth Harry, Tonks and me, we both feel you and Hermione are a couple, in fact I can't for the life of me see why we had to die, or dobby comes to that, I mean it had nothing to do with the plot." Remus said shaking his head.

"I'll go with that," Fred and George chorused.

"Well someone had to die, I mean where's all the fun if only the bad guys die," Voldemort said looking around the room.

"Here! Here!" Lucius Malfoy said before shutting up, he didn't want anyone reminded that after all he had done he had walked away free.

"Well there could have been some of the lesser known characters, maybe even Umbridge, and Percy," Charlie chipped in.

"Well that's not nice," Percy and Umbridge said together.

"Neither are you, remember," Fred pointed out.

"Well I think I should be the one who marries Ginny," Neville added a little nervously.

"All this is getting us nowhere after all said and done we need to consider the children, what about James Albus and Lily, then there is Rose and Hugo, we have to think of them, Harry they are your children," Minerva said in her strictest teacher voice.

"You should know us better than that Minnie, besides they weren't our kids, we only spoke about a dozen words to them between us, we don't know them, in fact they are strangers really, I mean we know Quirrell better than we know them," Ron said rather indignantly.

"Don't bring me in on this, I was out after the first book remember," Quirrell stammered.

"You got that right Ron, and there is no way I would name my kids after Albus or Severus, no offence you two, but in the books you two between you caused me more pain than Tom did, you Albus do you really think you would have put me with those Muggles without checking up, do you think you would have let them treat me the way they did, would you have let me grow up to face the villain with no training, no I didn't think so, then what about you Sev would you have treated me so evilly if you loved my mother, would you really have hated me so much without a good reason, I doubt it," Harry said.

"Yeah and why on earth would I call a son, Scorpius or whatever it is, I mean come on," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"And where did the name Hugo come from," Ron added emphatically.

"So we are right back where we started, Harry and I are not going to marry any Weasleys and that is final," Hermione asserted wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Arthur why don't you say something?" Molly asked.

Arthur looked up from his paper, "It's not up to me to tell them who to marry," he said before going back to the paper he was reading.

"Come on Hermione love, lets go visit Hagrid before this lot drive us mad," Harry suggested as he took her hands in his and backed away.

"Good idea sweetheart," she replied as they snuck from the Burrow kitchen and quietly closed the door, leaving the rest of the characters still arguing about the last two books and the epilogue in the last book.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling.

The Story of The Book

I knew I was in trouble the minute I opened the garden gate, Hermione was not waiting at the kitchen door as she had every day since we married fourteen years ago, well every day I was not in trouble that is. Thankfully I could count those times on one hand. I looked again just to make sure, I wasn't wrong she was not there, I approached the house with the vague hope that the family clock had stopped working and still showed me to be at work.

Do you have any idea what it is like when you know you have to face someone as fierce and scary as Hermione, especially when you can't think what you might have done wrong, something you can make no excuses about. I mean how do you prepare an excuse if you don't know where to start? Well that's how I felt walking up the garden path; it was like walking into a dragon pound with an angry horntail waiting for you.

I quietly dropped my briefcase in a corner of the kitchen, making sure it was not within easy reach, I don't want her throwing it at me now do I? Taking a deep breath I call out "Hi love I'm home," my words are met by deadly silence. Oh boy it's even worse than I thought, normally she would be prepared, her lecture all ready on the tip of her tongue and worded so I couldn't wriggle out of explaining about what ever had her upset.

Taking a small chance she may cool down I call toward the living room "I'm making some tea, do you want one?" silence again. Now I am really getting worried, I know she's home and well because that's what it says on the clock, right there on the wall. Hermione. Home. Living room. Well. I should have had angry added, just to help you know.

So being brave as every one knows I am, I poured my self a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen, very near the back door, close to an escape route, well would you walk in to the living room if Hermione was giving you the silent treatment? You must be crazy if you think I'm that brave.

I had almost finished the tea when she walked slowly into the room reading a book, a Muggle book at that. I tell you the relief I felt when I realised she had been too engrossed in her reading to notice the time or to even hear me, well let's just say I started to breathe again. I poured her a cup of tea as she walked over and placed a very quick kiss on my cheek "Hi love," was all she said as she picked up the cup and began to sip while she read on.

It must have been twenty minutes later when she made me leap out of my socks.

"WHAT! GINNY BLOODY WEASLEY."

I swear I felt the house shake, "Harry did you give anyone permission to write your life story?" she suddenly asks. Well it caught me off guard didn't it "Ginny? Why would I give Ginny permission to write about me," I ask in my best 'I don't know what you are talking about' voice.

"MERLINS BEARD," the house shakes again; I swear it does, "RON! RON! I wouldn't touch that brain-dead plonker with Rita Skeeter's quill," she's still in rage mode when she looks at me. "HAVE YOU READ THIS CRP." she yells.

Now I consider my self as a fairly intelligent bloke, I mean I'm a successful business man, even if the businesses have been running for over a centaury before I was born, I did ok at school, and I vanquished Voldemort, so yes I'm fairly intelligent but even I can't say if I read a book I can't even see the cover of.

I reach over to take a look, I mean wouldn't you? Anyway she slapped my hand away. Hard, nearly bought a tear. No actually truth is she wrapped my knuckle with the spoon she had picked up. Damn spoons have no right to be within easy reach of an angry woman. Comes to that, nothing has the right to do such an evil deed.

After rubbing my knuckles and blowing on them for a minute I risk pouring another cup of tea, now I know I don't dare to pour myself one with out asking if she wants one, that's risking a lecture on bad manners. But then I wonder if it would be safe to interrupt again just to be polite, then I figure I'm safer just staying quiet. Anything for a quiet life as they say.

"What sort of prat calls their children such stupid names, Hugo, I ask you Hugo. And who on earth would name them after Snape," she's not yelling now, you'd think that was good but let me tell you she has jumped several stages past yelling, she's now in her seething hissing phase, that's the phase she gets too when I've normally already chickened out and made a run for it.

That's when I get one of the biggest shocks I ever had since meeting her on the train all those years ago. Hermione, my wife Hermione the book lover, the only person in the world that likes to be called a bookworm, throws, yes I actually said, throws, the book through the kitchen door with enough force to knock Hagrid of his feet, I duck of course, but as usual I am way too late I had already seen it fly through the door like it had a rocket stuffed up its, well you get the idea.

I sit and sip at my tea trying to make it last till she cools down some, another blooming mistake made by yours truly, I should have escaped while she was still reading, I mean I knew I was the only one in the kitchen with her, so I should have scarpered ages ago. Who else as she got to vent her anger on, the poor book must be half way to London by now, I make another daft mistake and look up at her, geese she looks good when she's angry, sexy but very, very scary.

I know it's all my fault again before she even starts, I should have done something about it, I should make them recall the books and force them to change them, I should have known before I gave my permission. As if I would have given anyone permission to put me in the firing line of Hermione, why on earth would anyone want to do something so stupid?

Of course I tried to tell her that there was nothing I could do, I didn't even know who wrote the darn book, so I tried.

I wish I could figure a way to get the book banned in our world, but it just happens to be a muggle book, so I will have to think of something else, I hope I can come up with a good idea tomorrow because I don't like the bed in the spare room, and I definitely don't like not being able to talk about the Weasleys, being one of them is my best friend, a bit thick but still my best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, wish I did, then I would write another book with a better end.

Trapped in her head

Harry sat waiting impatiently for his portkey, he had been stuck in South Africa for two and a half months on some dreary assignment that had been way beyond simply boring, day after day he had listened as his African equivalent rambled on about their security, Now he was waiting for his international portkey slot to open, ten minutes, just ten more minutes and he would be on his way home. Going back to help Hermione, to get her out of the placed she had been locked up in.

He looked again at the letter that had caused him to resign his position as head Auror of the international division, so that he could return to England and help his best friend. The letter had come from Neville, Harry had no idea how long it had taken to reach him, but its contents had made him resign his position within minutes of reading it. Straightening it out by smoothing it on his knee he reread it again.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where ever in the world you are I hope this letter reaches you soon. I don't think you will have heard what I am about to tell you, because if you had I know you would be here, you would never have let this happen._

_Last night, I paid my monthly visit to my parents, you know where they are, the shock and pain I felt when I saw her there made me feel physically sick, I complained about the condition she was in but whether they listened, I just don't know yet._

_Hermione is in the same place as my mum and dad, from what I was able to find out she has been there for four weeks, she was left there by a red haired man who signed the paper work and then left, it appears he has not been back since. According to the notes I was able to sneak a look at, she was hit with some unknown spell just over a month ago, according to the notes it seems the man who had been looking after her gave up and just dumped her there. He didn't even tell them her name; she is just placed in a bed with unknown written on a board above the bed._

_There is not a lot that I can do personally, though I will visit as often as I can and I promise I will talk to her even though last time I tried I got no response. I am so upset that there is so little I can do for her, I have my job and as you know my gran is ill so I am looking after her, if I could I would bring Hermione home with me, I'm sorry if I am rambling a little it's just that, well you know how I felt about her when we were at school. Anyway I have to go take gran to the bathroom; I hope this has reached you quickly and that you can do some thing for the girl we both once loved._

_Neville._

Harry looked at the clock again, it was time, walking to the desk he tapped the dozing assistant and nodded toward the clock when the man raised his bleary eyes. Without a word the man handed Harry an empty cigarette packet then nodded at the empty apparation platform before resting his head back down. Harry took the packet and walked to the platform, three seconds later he felt the unmistakable pull just behind his navel, the next thing he knew he was hurtling through a myriad of colours as he spun toward his destination.

Harry landed with a thump just eighty seconds later, a quick look around verified he was in the ministry of magic apparation suite in London.

With out stopping to talk to any one he pushed his tired body into motion, his next stop would be St Mungo's hospital. Only stopping long enough to allow the main door of the hospital time enough to open Harry made his way to the permanent damage ward, he saw Hermione as soon as he looked through glass window of the ward door, she was lying motionless on the third bed down on the left.

He tried the door but found it locked; he rang the bell several times before a young healer on duty answered over an intercom, telling Harry that it was two in the morning and that he should return during visiting hours. Harry drew his wand and with a quick wave he blew the door off its hinges, entering the ward he grabbed the healer and demanded details of Hermione's treatment, when he was told she was receiving no treatment as no one had paid for it Harry saw red, grasping the healer tightly by his collar he threatened him a worse fate than the one that had claimed Voldemort if he did not bring all the notes they had on her to him with in the next five minutes. The healer did as he was told, with a wave of his hand Harry shrank the notes and stuffed them into one of his pockets, dragging the healer to Hermione's bed Harry demanded to know where her clothes were, the healer told him they don't keep the clothes of long term patients.

"Get me your cloak, now," Harry yelled.

Two minutes later Harry was wrapping Hermione in the healers cloak, lifting her carefully from the bed he carried her as though she weighed nothing more than a baby. By the time Harry had reached the entrance hall there were four Aurors there waiting for him, they took one look at Harry, the look on his face told them he was not in the mood to be stopped, and knowing who he was and what he was capable of they stepped aside and allowed him to pass, as Harry pushed open the door one of the Aurors wished him luck.

Outside the hospital Harry apparated to his home in Godrics Hollow, five minutes later he had laid Hermione down on his bed and was running a bath.

"Hermione, it's me Harry, you're going to have to hex me for this one day, maybe even obliviate me later, but you smell awful, I don't think they have washed you since what ever happened, I'm going to have to bathe you, I know you're engaged to Ron and he should be doing this but it seems he dumped you at St Mungo's," he said as he lifted her gently from the bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"Hermione I shouldn't be doing this, especially the way I feel about you, no best friend should be doing this when he loves some one as much as I love you, I hope you will be able to forgive me," Harry said before he vanished her hospital gown. Harry had to fight with himself as he looked at her naked body, she was more beautiful than he had dreamt, and he had dreamt about her for years. Holding her tenderly in his arms he lowered her naked body into the warm water.

Harry did not want to do what he was about to do, but he could not let anyone see her in such a state, she would be mortified to know that some one had seen her, smelling of urine and covered in her own excretions, the lazy useless healers had let her soil her self and had not attempted to clean her up, it looked to him like she had been in this condition for several days.

He took a sponge and at first he tried to clean her up with his eyes closed but he soon realised he would not get far like that, Gently lifting one of her legs to the side he washed her private parts, being as gentle as he could.

He had to struggle against the lustful part of him self as he washed her most intimate parts, knowing Hermione the way he did he knew he was the first man to have ever seen her so intimately, it was one of the many things Ron complained about, she allowed no intimate sexual contact, telling Ron he would have to wait until their wedding night. When he had washed her bottom half he lifted her from the water, placed a warming charm on her and held her in his arms as he filled the bath with fresh warm water.

His arms were burning with the strain of holding her but when the water was ready he gently placed her into it once more, he added some pleasant smelling bath oils to the water, he didn't remember where he had found them, they were his mothers of that he had no doubt's, he had found them in one of the cupboards downstairs somewhere when he had been rebuilding the cottage.

Harry gave her bottom half another wash in the now clean water, then he gently washed the rest of her, he could not help but admire her perfect breasts as he gently washed her clean, as soon as her body was clean he once again refreshed the water and lovingly he washed her face and then her matted hair, then with a hairbrush, again one of his mothers, he gently brushed all the knots out of her long brown hair. Releasing the water he lifted Hermione in his arms once more and after a quick drying charm he carried her naked into the bed room, he dressed her gently in one of his mothers nightdresses and thanked the day he had decided to keep all his mum and dads things for keepsakes. Placing her carefully in the bed he covered her with the sheet and duvet then he knelt down at the side of the bed and held her hand,

"You are a beautiful woman Hermione Granger, I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for what I thought while I washed your lovely body, I hope you know I am going to be having even more vivid dreams about you now, more than I ever did before, and that was almost every night since our fourth year at Hogwarts. But I promise you this; I love you with all my heart and no matter how long it takes to bring you back I will never ever take advantage of you. I have to slip down stairs now but I won't be gone long."

Harry looked at the clock as he pulled out a quill and some parchment, it was four thirty, the sun would be up soon. Quickly he began to write a note, he never noticed he was shedding tears while he wrote the very short note.

_Minerva, Hermione needs you and Poppy as soon as you can get here, I have her at Godric's Hollow. Harry_

He called Hedwig his owl over and within seconds she was flying through the window to deliver the message. Harry went back upstairs and sat down next to the bed where Hermione lay motionless.

"I've sent for Poppy and Minerva, as soon as they get here I will do all I can to find out what to do to help you, Poppy might be able to suggest something so you don't soil yourself again, I'm sure you don't want me to keep having to clean you up, I know how embarrassed you would be. I promise though I will never let you get in such a state again, It will be hard you know, bathing the woman I have silently, secretly, loved for years. When you get well I will let you obliviate me so that I don't remember, though that little mole just above your, well it looks kinda cute." Harry carried on talking to her until he fell asleep in the chair.

He was woken by a pounding on his front door, he glanced at his watch, seven thirty, he was just wondering who would wake him so early when his memories of the day before crashed into his mind. Rushing down stairs he opened the door to find both Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey on the door step. Five minutes later Poppy was waving her wand over Hermione's body and asking Harry questions, he told them everything, from Neville's letter to when he bathed her and placed her in his bed, he added that he hoped what ever hex she used on him for washing her more delicate parts was not a permanent one.

Minerva gave a small chuckle "She is so lucky to have such a good friend," she said as Poppy asked him if he had any idea what she had been hit with.

Having replied no, he remembered the notes from St Mungo's and went to find them, he returned just a few minutes later, both he and Minerva sat and waited while Poppy read the notes.

"It seemed Mr Weasley left her in St Mungo's, and according to these notes he was reluctant to say what spell she had been hit with, so there is no help here," she said as she placed the notes on the bedside table.

"Would you stay with her for a while, I think it is time I paid a visit to the Burrow," Harry said as he pulled a clean shirt from his wardrobe.

Ten Minutes later Harry was knocking on the kitchen door of the Burrow, Ginny answered and let him in, "Ron's still in bed," she said as she filled the kettle. Without asking or waiting for permission Harry ran up the stairs to Ron's room, he tried twice to wake Ron normally; having failed Harry dragged Ron bodily from the bed. Before Ron could say a single word Harry had him by the throat and stuck his wand in to Ron's face.

"I want to know what happened to Hermione, and believe me I will not accept the shit you told them at St Mungo's," Harry said as he squeezed Ron's throat tighter to get the message across.

Ron gasped for breath when Harry let him down and pulled his hand from his throat, he started to splutter nonsense until Harry shoved his wand once again into his face, Ron turned pale as he saw hatred in Harry's eyes.

"I didn't mean it, we were arguing, I just wished she would shut up, then I screamed something about her always being stuck in her own thoughts, and maybe that's where she should stay, there was a flash of light and Hermione was on the floor. I couldn't wake her up, I didn't do it on purpose, then I panicked." Ron said pleading with Harry to understand.

"She was your fiancé and you dumped her at St Mungo's with out telling them what you had done, you haven't even been to visit her, do you know how I found her, she stunk of urine and was covered in her own shite," Harry yelled, he heard gasps come from behind him, just another thing she would have to forgive him for, he hadn't intended to say anything about the state he found her in, not in front of all the Weasley family.

"I should have left you to the death eaters you miserable piece of shit," Harry said as he turned to go.

Ron reached out and put his hand on Harry's arm, but before he could say a word Harry spoke in an icy voice "The next time you touch me it will be the last thing you ever do." With that Harry pushed his way through the gathered and plainly shocked Weasleys.

Back at Godrics Hollow Harry told Poppy all that Ron had said, Poppy sighed "Now I have some thing to go on," she walked over to the bed "Hi Hermione, it's me Poppy again, I'm just going to try something," she said as she placed her wand tip on Hermione's forehead.

Looking a lot happier Poppy sat down next to Harry, "You'll have to go and fetch her, show her the way."

"Eh?" Harry said rather intelligently.

"She's locked in her own mind, can't get out, so you will have to go in and fetch her," Poppy said as though she was talking to one of her first year students.

"How, how do I do that?" he asked frustrated.

"Use legilimens, she trusts you, she always has, I think you may be the only one who can reach her," Poppy said as she sighed.

"Ok," Harry said as he looked into Hermione's empty eyes.

"Harry it could be dangerous if you get locked in there with her," Poppy commented.

"I can think of far worse places to be locked in than Hermione's mind," Harry offered.

He looked into Hermione's eyes again then waved his wand saying Legilimens.

Harry found him self falling into her eyes then on into the dark emptiness beyond, he felt himself land softly on his feet, though he could not see a thing he looked around for the slightest clue as to where Hermione could be. Seeing absolutely nothing he began to move forward while keeping the connection to his own mind open, he called her name but heard no reply, he bumped into something and he could tell even in the total darkness that it was a book shelf, feeling about gently with his hands he found himself in a small corridor of shelves, it reminded him of the library at Hogwarts.

Suddenly he knew where he would find her, concentrating hard he recalled all he could about the Hogwarts library and slowly moved about until he found some thing he could recognise. It seemed to be taking him for ever and he could feel himself getting tired, then he found what he was looking for, there were two steps leading down to the table where Hermione had spent most of her time at Hogwarts, he turned to the right and moved forward calling her name as he moved through the darkness.

He stopped to listen when he heard the faint cry, then he heard it again it was Hermione calling his name, "I'm coming Hermione, I'm coming," he called out, then in the distance he saw a faint glow, and he knew he had found her, he sped up his steps as he moved toward the light, then there she was, the love of his life, she was trapped in a glowing cage of some sort, it seemed odd, totally out of place somehow, and Harry knew that the cage was one of Ron's accidental magic's making.

"Oh Harry I can't get out of here, but I knew you would save me, I could hear it in your voice last night," Hermione said as Harry approached the cage.

He walked around the cage for a while but there was no door, he tried to pull the bars apart but they would not give, damn Ron he thought as he tried to think of a way to release Hermione from her prison, then a thought came to him, his magic was always stronger than Ron's, he could over come this with his magic. At first he tried to do a charm or spell from where he was, he had tried several times before he realised he could not perform magic in Hermione's mind, he would somehow have to use his own bodies magic. He felt back over his connection until he could feel his body, he thought hard about a transfiguration charm coming from his body willing it along the connection into his hands, then after quite some time he felt his hands begin to tingle,

"I'll have you out of there soon Hermione," he told the weak looking girl who was watching him from a semi kneeling position in the cage. He lifted his hands and waved them at the cage as he thought of the spell to transfigure the cage into paper. It was one of the spells Ron had never been able to master, the cage began to shake as the light that came from his palms began to transform the metal into paper, it started at the top and slowly moved down to the bottom, as soon as he was finished he tore the paper bars away and grabbed Hermione in a fierce hug.

As soon as Hermione was released from the cage the light that had been around her began to fill the huge library they were in, with in seconds the entire place was alive with light, and thoughts flitted back and forth once again, Harry with one arm around her waist his other hand held Hermione's hand as helped her while he followed his connection back to his own body ignoring all the thoughts he saw around them.

Harry sat up startled, he glanced around and found himself back in his bedroom, he looked into Hermione's eyes and this time instead of blankness he could see the wonderful depth of those deep brown eyes, the light and life was back in them. Although it was a weak effort Hermione was smiling at him. Poppy began feeding Hermione strengthening potions as soon as she woke up, Hermione drank the potions then fell into a normal sleep.

"She's going to be ok now," Poppy said as a small tear fell down her cheek, "we just need to build her strength back up, plenty of bed rest and some good food, starting with some broth for a couple of days, then some soup and then some light food, she should be right as rain in a couple of weeks."

"Well done Harry," Minerva said as she gave him a hug "would you like to tell us just what Mr Weasley had done."

Harry told them all that had happened while he had been inside Hermione's mind, he laughed when he told them how he had transformed Ron's metal cage into a paper one then led Hermione out.

Harry spoon fed Hermione with broth for three days, on the fourth day he allowed her to feed herself, each morning he entered the bedroom and brushed her hair for her even when she said she was quite capable of doing it her self. It was on the seventh day while she sat eating her first light meal for quite some time that she gave Harry a real shock.

Harry was sitting in the chair next to the bed gently brushing her long hair, he was admiring how it hung in waves right down to the end of her spine, gone was the bushiness of their youth, replaced by soft flowing waves, that's when she spoke.

"Harry, you really do love me don't you," she said, it was a statement not a question.

Harry sat up a little shocked, his face turned red and he began to stutter nonsense as he remembered her words. "Oh Harry I knew you would save me, I could hear it in your voice last night." He knew she remembered all he had said to her while he had bathed her.

"I mean you had me at your mercy, when I had no control you could have done anything you wanted to my body, and I would not have been able to stop you," Hermione continued "I think it took some real strength to bathe me and clean me up, to see me naked and do nothing, and I don't want to obliviate you, I want to tell you something, it was thinking of making love to you that kept me going all those weeks, in fact it was thinking of making love to you that was annoying Ron, Oh he never knew why I kept day dreaming or what those dreams were about, making love to you is what I have always dreamed of ever since the day I first read about how to do it, before that I dreamed of you kissing me." She placed her knife and fork on the plate and smiled at him. "I never knew how you felt, I thought you were in love with Ginny, it's one of the main reasons I accepted Ron. You are the only man who has ever seen me naked, the only man that has touched my body, the only one I ever want to touch me, will you marry me Harry?" she asked.

Harry dropped the hair brush and fell off his chair, and he stared at her from the floor "Are you serious, and you heard me, everything." He gulped.

"Oh yes, I knew when I heard you yell at that healer that I was going to be alright, I heard every word, I heard Ron dump me on that awful ward without explaining, I heard you say how much you love me and I knew I would be safe, I couldn't see or feel or do anything, but I heard everything," she answered.

Harry stared at her suddenly feeling guilty for the thoughts he had had.

"You never answered my question, will you marry me?" she asked again still smiling.

"Yes, of course, but aren't I supposed to ask you?" Harry said now grinning.

"Harry love, we would be too old to raise a family if I waited until you ask me," Hermione laughed "now come over here and kiss me."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

A/Note, I wrote this when I saw an old challenge on a site, the rough basics of the challenge were:-

1/ Harry is killed, He's sent to his Grim Reapers office and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

2/ Harry's Grim Reaper is angry at his arrival, people dying before their time is just not on.

3/ When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, his reaper goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate "Some Granger girl..." and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps dying before that happens.

Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

4/ Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

5/ Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever.

6/ Harry had to have died at least three times before this time.

7/ The Grim Reaper must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant…

This following story was the result, even if I didn't stick exactly to the challenge as it was originally laid out.

000000

Dead again Harry

Harry Potter stood in a long line of people as they shuffled slowly down a long narrow white corridor, he had absolutely no idea where he was, or how he had got there, or why he was in this long queue of people, the last thing he remembered was being trapped in the shrieking shack along with Ron and Hermione who he had talked into being with him for one last adventure. Draco Malfoy, Nott, and Lucius Malfoy, along with several other death eaters were out for revenge for killing Voldemort and had managed to corner the trio. After ending Voldemort's life over twenty five years before, the trio had not been expecting any more revenge attacks and had fallen into their murderous trap and found that there was no way out of it. There was a quick flash of white light and suddenly Harry found himself no longer in the queue of people, instead he was standing in a small wood panelled office facing a large desk behind which sat a rather angry looking young woman, she had a rather pretty face but she was not what he would consider beautiful, she had straight long dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes, Harry thought that were she not so angry looking she might just have a nice smile, "Take a seat Potter," she sighed as she looked up at him with a frown.

"So Harry you managed to do it again, only this time you managed to involve your soul mate and your supposed best friend, so when ever you are ready you can start your explanation."

Harry stared at the woman as though she was quite crazy wondering what the heck she was talking about; all he wanted to do was to go home to his wife Ginny and to have a nice cup of tea and a meal then go to his comfortable bed. "Sorry I haven't a clue what you are talking about," he said sighing

"Pardon, What do you mean you haven't a clue?" the woman said anger showing again in her face.

"Like I said I don't know what you are talking about so can I go home now?" Harry said as casually as he could manage.

"Now look Potter, this has to stop, you are taking things way to far, it's when you are alive you are supposed to forget, now you are here you are supposed to remember it all. It's true we occasionally get someone who accidentally dies before their time, and maybe once in every five or ten thousand years we get someone with memory loss, but you seem to be making a habit of it, this is the sixth time you have shown up in my office, it seems this time you made an even bigger mess of things, why on earth were you married to a Ginevra Weasley this time instead of your soul mate some Granger girl?" the woman almost yelled at him.

Harry could not believe what he had heard "Er just a moment, are you trying to tell me I'm dead?" he asked shocked by what she had said.

The woman glared at him, then for a moment her features changed, all the flesh from her bones instantly vanished leaving just an angry looking skeleton glaring at him from empty eye sockets, then the moment was over and the young woman was back to how she had looked before.

"Sorry about that but you just make me so angry I forgot myself for a moment," she said as she looked at him through the bluest eyes he had ever seen, "Hold out your hand," she told him.

Harry unable to stop himself did as he was told and stretched out his right hand to her, the woman took hold of his hand and as soon as her fingers closed around his, Harry remembered everything about the last few times he had been in this very office being told off by the very same woman for exactly the same thing. When she let go of his hand the memories stopped drifting through his mind but remained in his memory and Harry sat back and said "Oh."

"Yes, 'Oh', this time should have been the last chance you had, but since you managed to drag along two people who also should not be here for a good number of years yet, I have decided to give you one more time to get things right, now due to your inability to do a very simple thing like remembering about not dying until it's your time, or not forgetting about your soul mate whatshername Granger. As your Grim reaper I'm supposed to collect up the souls of the dead but this time I could get fired for what I am about to do, I'm going to bend a few rules, I'm going to send you back with all your memories including your visits to this office in tact so you can hopefully get it right this time, and don't you dare turn up here again saying you forgot, or I'll send you straight down below, now it's time for you to go and hopefully not bother me for the next one or two hundred years or so, this time remember to plan things and not go rushing in half cocked like you have been doing," the woman said sounding defeated.

"You're sending me back, back where?" Harry asked still a little baffled.

"For pete's sake Potter, I'll send you back to your fourth year at Hogwarts, and for pity's sake ask that Hermione thingy, you know that soul mate of yours, to the darn ball, marry the right girl this time and get it right for a change and save me having to go through all this again, because next time I don't think I'll be able to help you, you could end up separated from the ones you love for all time, now do you under stand me?" the woman almost shouted at him.

Harry stared for a few moments before he found his voice "Hermione is my soul mate, what exactly does that mean?"

"Tell me Harry James Potter just how thic… Look, what's her name Granger was made by the big boss specially for you, just as you were made for her, you are soul mates, Oh for pity's sake get a book and look it up," the woman said sounding exasperated.

Harry nodded as everything became crystal clear to him, "So I suppose this should be goodbye for a couple of centuries," he said as the woman got up and led the way out of the office.

"It bloody better be," she answered over her shoulder as she was walking swiftly out of the door. Harry followed the woman along several corridors, eventually ending up in a huge cream coloured room with a large swirling blue pool in the middle, as they approached the pool a very tall old man appeared.

"Ah hello there Time I have Mr Harry James Potter for you," the woman said as she handed a file to the old man.

"What again?" the old man said looking with disgust at Harry."

"This is his last chance," the woman said looking at Harry and giving him a faint smile.

"You said that last time, remember," the old man said still looking disgusted.

"Yes well the decision was not mine, there were some complications this time," she said before turning to Harry "You will be joined by your soul mate Hermione whateverhernameis, and that red headed fellow whatsisname, they will be going back with you, you should know that they will remember absolutely nothing of this, well now I'll leave you in the capable hands of Father Time, I'm off for a much deserved break, hopefully you haven't got me fired this time, but anymore black marks from you, and well I can say good bye to a good job," the woman said as she shook his hand then turned and walked away.

As the woman left through one door, Ron and Hermione entered the room from another door, Hermione ran straight to him and threw her self into his arms, and when she kissed him and then cried on his shoulder telling him just how much she loved him, Harry could feel the amazing connection he had with Hermione, he lifted her chin and kissed her back, the kiss was rather passionate this time. The love that came naturally to a soul mate for his other half filled him till he thought he would explode from it, he wondered why he had never remembered feeling it before, it was an over whelming feeling of a deep burning love. Father time stepped forward and tapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry realising instantly what he wanted gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek then stepped back a little from her. Father time placed his hand into the pool and swirled it around a little changing the look of the swirling liquid.

"We'll be together soon love," Harry said as Ron glared murderously at him, then on father times instructions they all stepped into the now florescent blue swirling pool of time. Harry woke up and found him self in his bed in the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts, for a few seconds he was completely disoriented, but then as he looked around his memories all flooded back to him, he knew he was some time in his fourth year at school and it must be sometime before Krum asked Hermione to the ball.

Getting up and taking a quick shower Harry decided the first thing he needed to do was to work out what day and date it was, then as his next priority he needed to ask Hermione if she would go to the ball with him. Fifteen minutes later Harry quietly called for his friend Dobby, seconds later Harry had grabbed the little elf in a friendly hug.

"Dobby old friend it's so good to see you again," Harry said as a tear rolled down the elf's face.

"Dobby is pleased to see Harry Potter sir too," Dobby said looking with surprise and awe at his hero.

"Er Dobby could you tell me the date," Harry asked politely.

Having gained all the information he needed from the little elf, Harry hurriedly made his way down to breakfast, if his memory was correct then today was the day Hermione had told him that Viktor Krum had asked her to the ball, Father Time it seemed had cut it rather fine, leaving Harry worried he might not get to Hermione soon enough. As he hurried through the castle he intended to beat the nasty duck footed woman stealer to her, he was going to ask Hermione to the ball as soon as he could, making sure that she went with him and did not go with Krum. Harry entered the Great Hall just in time to see Krum looking at Hermione and moving toward her from the Slytherin table. Harry not giving Krum a chance to get to Hermione before him, burst into a run and almost knocked her over as he slid to a halt by her side "Sorry sweet heart," he said without thinking.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hermione, I meant to ask you earlier but I was a bit worried in case you thought I was not clever enough for a good looking girl like you, but would you do me the very great honour of accompanying me to the Yule ball?" he asked quietly.

Hermione was not sure at first if Harry was joking, but as she looked up into his eyes she saw something there she had for years longed to see but never really expected, she could see his real sincerity, but she was also sure she could see some love as well, it was as she said yes that she remembered his first greeting to her as he had bumped into her side just a few minutes ago, he had called her sweet heart, he had never called her that before, in fact she could not remember him ever calling anyone sweet heart.

"Yes Harry, I would love to go to the ball with you, thanks for asking," she said as her blush got deeper.

"You got that wrong Hermione love, it should be me thanking you for accepting," Harry said then he realised what he had called her.

Hermione's eyes were growing wider as he spoke, first he had called her sweet heart and now he had called her love, her hopes rose as she thought that maybe her prayers were going to be answered after all, she thought how handsome he was as she watched him take the seat next to her.

"Do you think that maybe after the ball, we could you know, go on a date or something?" Harry asked as he placed some bacon on his plate.

Hermione was really blushing as she took in what Harry was asking her. Harry, her Harry, the boy she had waited four years for him to notice her as a girl wanted a date with her; she was so excited she almost forgot to answer till Harry looked at her expectantly and gave a small cough.

"Yes I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," she answered shyly.

"You would, great, fantastic, er how would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean my real girlfriend and not just my best friend who is a girl," Harry said as he too blushed bright red.

Hermione turned to face him full on and shyly nodded, she had a huge smile on her face and her heart was fluttering about in her chest making it hard for her to breathe, finally managing to calm herself a little she said "Yes, Harry I would love to be your girlfriend."

Both of them blushing and smiling as though they had gone a little silly turned back to finish their breakfast. Ron came sleepily into the hall just a few minutes later, he quickly made his way over to them and sat down next to Harry, "Morning," he managed to say while filling a plate with food. Half way through his breakfast Ron turned and nudged Harry "We should try to find dates for that ball, don't you think."

"I already asked my girlfriend," Harry replied smiling.

"What girlfriend? Hermione have you heard him, says he asked his girlfriend to the ball," Ron said in total disbelief.

"That's right he did, and she said yes," Hermione answered him smiling.

Ron turned to Harry but before he could say anything else Harry pushed his plate away and stood up "Hermione you ready?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Just one second Harry," Hermione said as she reached under her chair and picked up her book bag.

"I'll carry that for you," Harry volunteered taking the heavy bag from her and slinging it over his shoulder.

Hermione smiled at him then led the way to the door, once out in the entrance hall she turned not for the stairs as Harry had expected, instead she turned toward the main door and walked out into the grounds, with Harry right behind her.

"We need to talk," Hermione said as she headed toward the lake.

Harry caught up with her then gently took her hand in his and thought about how she had held him in Father time's room and how he had felt for her, "I'm in with love with you, it really is quite that simple," Harry said while wondering where he had got the courage to say it from.

"You're in love with me?" Hermione gasped out.

"Yeah, can you believe it, me Harry Potter the boy from the cupboard under the stairs is in love with the greatest witch of the age," Harry said as he swung their hands a little nervously.

Hermione thought of all the things Harry had been through in his short life, but he was still a fourteen year old boy, and boys were supposed to be immature at that age "Harry don't you think you might be a little young to be in love with someone?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry stopped walking and tightening his grip on her hand he dragged her to him, then putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close he kissed her so passionately that her knees turned weak and gave out making her cling to him, and he had to hold her up as their kiss deepened and their tongues tangled before they both had to stop to take a breather. Hermione was all of a shake when Harry pulled away from her a little, still standing with his hands resting on her waist he looked right into her eyes, "Hermione Jane Granger, like it or not I am hopelessly in love with you."

"Well Harry James Potter I've been head over heels in love with you since we first met," Hermione chuckled.

Several earth shaking kisses later Harry, and Hermione, both grinning madly made their way slowly hand in hand back into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room, entering the room they were confronted by Ron who wanted to know where they had been. Harry told him they had been out for a short walk, after which Ron tried to get Harry to tell him who his girlfriend was, Harry would have told him but he saw Hermione with a huge grin on her face as she mouthed for him to keep Ron guessing till the ball. For a whole week Ron had tried to find out who Harry's girlfriend was but he had got absolutely nowhere, neither Hermione or Harry would tell him, Harry reminded Ron that he was running out of time to find a partner for the dance, three days later at breakfast Ron sat down next to Harry and half way through his breakfast he turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione you're a girl, sort of," he said innocently.

"Well thank you so much for actually noticing," Hermione snapped at him as Harry stared totally disbelievingly at his dumb friend.

"Well how about going to the dance with me, eh?" Ron asked still unaware of how he had offended Hermione.

"I have already got a date for the ball thank you Ronald," she said through gritted teeth to him, she felt like slapping his silly face.

"Oh come off it Hermione who the heck would ask someone like you, I mean…" before Ron could finish what ever he was about to say Harry thumped him hard on his chin.

"Sorry love, I couldn't sit here and listen to him insult you anymore," Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded and thanked Harry for standing up for her even against his best friend, what she did not know was that Ron was rapidly losing that position in Harry's life. Ron realised he must have said something he shouldn't have but as usual he had no idea what it could be, rubbing his jaw he turned and said sorry first to Harry and just to be sure he also said sorry to Hermione. Ron was still trying to figure out who Harry and Hermione were going to the ball with, for the rest of the next week he tried to catch them unaware and kept asking them when he thought they least expected it. Even as Harry got dressed in his best dress robes and checked his tie before looking to see if his shoes were gleaming bright, Ron tried once more.

"So where are you meeting this mystery girl then Harry?" Ron asked "if it's not someone from Gryffindor I suppose you will be meeting her outside the great hall eh?"

Harry just smiled and walked away leaving Ron attempting to cut the frilly lacy parts from his ancient dress robes. Waiting at the bottom of the girls' stair way Harry stood looking up eagerly waiting for Hermione.

As Hermione stepped out of the door way and came into his view, Harry's mouth fell open, he had forgotten just how different and beautiful she had looked when she was dressed for the Yule ball, he watched wide eyed as she gracefully descended the stairs dressed in the periwinkle robes he remembered, she smiled shyly at Harry's reaction to her, and feeling happier than she had ever felt since first meeting him she joined him at the bottom of the stairs, "Bloody hell Hermione you look absolutely beautiful." He managed to gasp.

Holding out his arm for Hermione to take, Harry helped her to get safely out of the portrait hole, together they walked down to the great hall. Harry was quite pleased with all the admiring looks his girlfriend was getting; he even heard a few of the girls saying how good Hermione looked when she was dressed up, he straightened his back, stuck out his chest and walked with his head held up high, extremely proud to have Hermione on his arm.

Hermione rather nervously took to the dance floor with Harry for the opening dance, walking slowly to the centre of the dance floor she remembered she had seen Harry practising some dance steps just few weeks before, and having witnessed his ungainly attempt at dancing she fully expected him to be stamping all over her feet and crushing her toes, she had even gone to the extra trouble of learning a healing charm from madam Pomfrey just for this dance. Harry however had learned to dance rather well during his time before coming back yet again, but he had obviously not mentioned this to Hermione his new girlfriend. Hermione was astounded when the dance music began with a waltz and Harry danced with her like a professional dancer, he was so light on his feet that she found it was a real joy to dance with him, in fact they were dancing so well together that by the end of the first dance they were the only couple who were left dancing, everyone else had stopped dancing to watch them. Hermione blushed a little when the music ended and she saw that everyone in the great hall was gathered around the dance floor watching them.

Harry did not then take her to the table for a drink as she expected, he stood there with her still held tightly in his arms as they waited for the next dance tune to begin. The second tune was once again a waltz; this time as they waltzed around the polished wooden floor they were joined by others, it was not long before the entire floor was filled with dancing couples. After several dances with her boyfriend Hermione became aware that quite a few witches were watching her self and Harry with envious looks, Ginny Weasley was one of the girls and Hermione felt just a little sorry for her, she knew all about Ginny's big crush on her Harry. It was as she looked around that she saw Ron Weasley glaring at them and giving Harry hateful looks, she felt sure he wanted to hex Harry. She pointed Ron out to Harry who just carried on dancing, he was not the least bit concerned by what the heck Ron thought or said about him dancing with her. As they finished the dance that was playing Hermione asked Harry if he would go and cheer up a rather miserable looking Ginny and ask her to dance, Harry did not seem too happy at first, complaining that he only wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl there, but he did as she asked, and he danced the next dance with Ginny Weasley.

As Harry danced with Ginny, Ron approached Hermione and asked her what she thought she was playing at, "You won't make me jealous if that's what you are trying to do," he said as he sat down at her table with a scowl on his face.

Hermione looked astonished at him, she found it hard to believe he had just said such a stupid thing, then she chuckled at his stupidity before saying "Really Ron what is wrong with you, why would I be trying to make you of all people jealous, I'm no more interested in you than I am Draco Malfoy, not when I have a lovely and intelligent boyfriend like Harry who doesn't keep insulting me or saying I'm mental, he actually treats me properly and he just happens to love me as much as I love him."

Ron thought for a few moments about arguing with her but he noticed the music had stopped so he looked up to see Harry taking Ginny back to her table, Ron just got up and walked off without saying another word. As Harry left the dance floor at the end of Ginny's dance he suddenly found his way blocked by quite a few witches all pushing and shoving each other trying to get their chance at asking him to dance with them, Harry panicked slightly and looked around for a way of escape, seeing his chance to get away from the growing crowd of witches he chose to dance with someone he knew, Susan Bones, who had just been sitting quietly at a table close by watching as things went on around her. He made his way to her table and offered her his hand, Susan looked up to see who was asking her to dance and smiled at Harry before she nodded whispered thanks and walked to the dance floor with him.

Susan pleased that Harry had danced with her, helped him to get back to Hermione at the end of their dance by dancing to the closest place on the dance floor to the table Hermione was sitting at, Harry thanked her with a small kiss on her cheek leaving her blushing madly, he then rushed off the dance floor to sit with Hermione before he could be way laid once again by the witches that were heading for him again. Hermione had watched as Harry danced first with Ginny and then Susan, and when he got back to their table she told Harry she thought he was one of the most considerate boys she had ever met, asking Susan to dance, as she had already noticed that Susan had been sitting alone for quite some time. Harry shrugged and explained why he had asked Susan for a dance, he then admitted he had enjoyed the dance with her, she was a good dancer. Ginny joined them at their table for a few minutes and told Hermione how much she had enjoyed dancing with out having her toes crushed, Neville was a nice boy, but he was hopeless when it came to dancing. She thanked Harry once more for the dance before she went back to sit with Neville.

Harry noticed Luna Lovegood sneaking carefully into the hall, and pointed her out to Hermione, "Would you mind if I ask her to dance with me?" Harry asked as Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer.

Hermione did not really know the girl every one called loony and she wondered why Harry would want to dance with her. Harry explained that Luna was a very nice girl and a loyal friend who had seen her mother killed when she was only nine, he thought she acted the way she did so she would not have to face the real things she had seen. Hermione seeing a slightly different side to Harry than the side she was used to agreed with him asking Luna for a dance, she also told him to bring Luna back to the table so that she could get to know her a little. Harry warned her about Luna's tendency to believe in non existent creatures but he thought that far from making her loony he actually thought it slightly endearing, Hermione with her eyebrows raised watched as Harry led Luna onto the dance floor. During the ball and in the weeks immediately after the ball, Hermione, and Luna struck up an odd friendship and became firm friends; Harry was quite pleased about it as he really did like to have Luna as a friend. Ron was not at all happy with Harry and Hermione, and he made it quite clear as they returned to the common room after the ball. Ron began to yell at Hermione and Harry could see the jealousy showing, Ron was yelling something stupid about Hermione should have told him about Harry and she should have given other witches the chance to get to know Harry, and there was no way she was going to make him jealous.

Harry had had enough of Ron's jealousy and silenced the tall red head with a simple wave of his hand, he then began to explain to Ron that he was no longer going to allow him to yell at his girlfriend and if he caught him doing it again he would make him regret it.

"I am sick of listening to you being cruel to her, and constantly insulting her, I have put up with it ever since first year when you nearly got her killed by that Troll, she is my girlfriend now and if you don't like me being Hermione's boyfriend then that is just tuff, because that is the way it is going to stay, me and Hermione are together forever, so keep your big dumb mouth shut if you still want us to speak to you, and for pete's sake try and keep that big foot of yours out of your mouth."

For the rest of the year Harry allowed things to follow as closely as possible the same direction they had followed before, he went through the tri wizard tournament trying to change nothing; luckily he managed to get right though to where he and Cedric were standing looking at the tri wizard cup in the centre of the maze. Harry with a wave of his hand petrified Cedric and apologised before he left Cedric standing by the cup. Harry knew he had no chance to sneak up on the bogus professor Moody who's magical eye could see through just about anything, so he did the only thing he could think of, as he reached the edge of the trees that formed the maze, and while still out of sight of everyone else he caught the professor off guard by silently and wandlessly casting a spell at the professor paralysing him, he then levitated the death eater and dragged him forcefully through the thick foliage, with the professor levitated in front of him Harry made his way back to the centre of the maze and Cedric, freeing his fellow champion from the spell that had held him, Harry explained he had discovered that the cup was a portkey placed by Moody to take the winner to where Voldemort was waiting to take their blood to make him self a new body.

With a slightly dubious Cedric's help Harry knowing he was giving up a chance to rid himself of Voldemort for a while, maybe even another ten years, also knew that even if Voldemort's death and subsequent renewal got rid of yet another Horcrux he would still come back some day and begin his evil reign once more, it would be better to get everything finished before too many people died, saving Cedric had been a good start, so he levitated the professor toward the cup, as the paralysed Moody reached the prized object, Cedric using his wand guided the professors right hand to lift the cup, the loud crack that followed took the cup and the bogus professor back to Voldemort, Harry laughed and hoped that the evil fiend might be angry enough to get rid of Wormtail, and Cedric began to believe the things Harry said.

The noise of the activating portkey brought Dumbledore and several of the school staff rushing into the maze to find the two remaining champions. Cedric explained what had happened and how Harry had been the one to reach the cup first, Harry refused to be the sole winner and instead he insisted that both he and Cedric share what Harry thought was the now slightly tainted glory of winning the tri wizard cup.

After the freeing from captivity of the real Moody, and the explanations about how he had known the cup was a portkey, a little white lie Harry told about hearing the bogus Moody talking in his sleep just two days before the beginning of the last task, Harry took time to take a walk with Hermione and to tell her all that had happened in the maze, he told her how the false Moody had been trying to make sure that he won the tournament just so Voldemort could get his hands on Harry, he explained why the evil dark lord wanted him dead, and he told her all there was to tell about the prophecy.

Hermione her loyalty, bravery, and love for Harry showing, did not flinch or back away as most girls would, instead she told Harry that together they could face anything that life might decide to throw at them, even Voldemort himself. By the time the summer holiday arrived the golden trio were no more, instead they had been replaced by the 'odd squad', the group of friends that consisted of Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, occasionally they were joined by Ginny, and so the new name the odd squad grew and began to stick.

Ron Weasley who him self had finally realised that he had rather fancied Hermione had been unable to hide his jealousy or to keep his thoughts to him self, and had eventually caused both Harry, and Hermione, who had become fed up with arguing with him, to avoid him when ever they could, their friendship did not take long to fall apart. Something that Ron truly regretted deeply.

The last day of term Harry stood outside the headmasters office and knocked on the door, entering when told to come in by Dumbledore, Harry wasted no time in telling the headmaster that he would not be staying at the Dursleys, he would instead be staying at his godfathers house, it did not matter what Dumbledore said Harry refused to listen, there was no way he was going to place himself back in an environment where he was mistreated and starved, and he told Dumbledore if he thought that being with the Dursleys was such a good idea he should go and live with them himself.

The train ride to London was as usual interrupted by Draco Malfoy and his thick escort, as soon as Draco looked at Hermione, Harry cast what he called his gobbledygook spell at him, everyone in the compartment fell about laughing as the slightly stupid Slytherin who it seemed never learned his lesson tried to talk first to them then to his two hench men. Draco's big problem for the rest of the holiday was that no one else spoke the same gobbledygook, not his house elves, or even the Goblins at Gringotts bank.

Leaving the train Harry kissed Hermione goodbye, their kiss was rather passionate, and they were quite unaware that they were being watched by her parents, feeling truly sad as he watched her leave the platform with teary eyes, Harry dragged his trunk slowly to the taxi rank, getting a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron Harry took a slight detour on his way to Grimmauld place, calling into a small jewellers shop on Diagon Alley.

Once again taking a taxi Harry arrived in Grimmauld place, after checking around and making absolutely certain that he was not being followed by anyone Harry stood between number eleven and number thirteen and said "Number twelve Grimmauld place," Sirius's house appeared just as Harry had seen it do so many times before, just a few seconds later Harry was dragging his trunk quietly into the dark hallway that housed the noisy and bigoted portrait of Sirius's mother.

Sirius Black sitting resting by the fire nearly jumped out of his socks as Harry walked into the kitchen, Sirius had been so sure that absolutely no one knew about his house, he was amazed that his godson had been able to find it. Harry reassured Sirius that it had not been an easy task but he also told his godfather he could not really tell him how he knew about the house, he did say how ever that Sirius might want to keep the location secret from one Albus Dumbledore, before he told Sirius about his life with the Dursleys and Dumbledore's part in placing him in such an environment.

Harry then handed an old silver locket and chain bought in Diagon Alley to Sirius and asked him to give it to Kreacher and tell him it once belonged to Regulus, Sirius wanted to know why, Harry just replied "Trust me it will be worth it."

Sirius did as Harry asked and was astonished by the reaction of the old house elf, over night the elf had changed, he began to give the house a very thorough clean, he even removed the offensive portrait of Mrs Black and placed her in the attic. On his second day at Grimmauld place Harry sent a letter with Hedwig to Hermione, the return letter was rather short and had just one topic, it was a letter pleading with Harry to spend the rest of the holiday with her at her house, Harry showed the letter to Sirius who sat and chuckled for a while before he commented that Hermione seems to be in love with him, she really has it bad, and that perhaps Harry should go and stay with her, he finished by saying "No doubt you will both be a lot happier."

Harry agreed with Sirius about being happier with Hermione but he had wanted to spend some time with his godfather, after sleeping on it for the night Harry decided he would go to Hermione's and spend the time with her, he had no intention of allowing the fiasco of the dept of mysteries happen again, and he fully intended to put an end to Voldemort before the end of the year. Harry sent Hedwig ahead to Hermione's house with a very short note telling her he was on his way, and that he would be using his least favourite mode of transport, being thrown around inside the knight bus.

Hermione read Harry's note and went to stand out side and wait for him, she felt he had been out of her life for ages and not just the two days since they had kissed goodbye at Kings Cross station. A slightly shook up Harry arrived on the knight bus out side the Granger house just thirty minutes later. Hermione eagerly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately the moment he got off the bus, just a few kisses after arriving he was really beginning to worry about being at the Granger house, as he and Hermione neared the front door of her home, he wondered what kind of reception he would receive from Hermione's parents, he was just like almost all teenage boys, he was frightened by the prospect of meeting the girlfriends father, and he did not mind admitting it at all, in fact he made this fact known to Hermione as she took his shaking hand and pulled him into the Granger living room.

Harry stood wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him as Hermione introduced him to her parents, "Mum, dad, this is Harry my best friend and my boyfriend," she said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Mrs Granger smiled and held out her hand to him, Harry shook her hand as she welcomed him to their home. Then it was the turn of Mr Granger "Ah Harry, you know we feel we already know you, every letter Hermione has written to us since her first year has been full of stories about you." Mr Granger shook Harry's hand in a very firm yet friendly fashion, and Harry suddenly felt a lot more at ease, one glance at Hermione's blushing face told him that all her letters did indeed contain stories about him.

The introductions over Mrs Granger showed Harry up to the guest bedroom, Harry was quite surprised to find the room was bigger than the master bedroom at number four Privet Drive, and he commented on the fact, adding that this bed would be the first real bed he had yet come close to sleeping in never having slept in a really normal bed, the closest he had come to one was his four-poster at school.

Mrs Granger asked him what he meant, Harry no longer ashamed or thinking that he some how deserved the way he had been treated by the Dursleys as a child, told Mrs Granger all about his life with the Dursleys, starting with his earliest memories of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, right up to this very year, letting her know that this was his reason for refusing to stay with them any longer. It took Harry quite some time to tell Hermione's mum all about his past and the mistreatment he had suffered; they were eventually joined by Hermione who came to see what was keeping them.

Then Hermione asked Harry to tell her about the things he had up until then kept from her while he suffered silently at the hands of his evil relatives, restarting his story was making their stay up stairs even longer, they were eventually joined by Mr Granger who brought them up a pot of tea, it was not long before Harry was once more telling the Grangers about his life with his aunt and uncle, and his cousin Dudley.

Later that day while Harry and Hermione had gone for a walk to the park, Helen Granger who was finding it hard to believe that anyone could treat their only nephew in such a way, got the Dursley telephone number from the enquiries with the intention of telling the Dursleys where Harry was, in case they were worried about him not arriving home, when she rang the number she was answered by Petunia Dursley who began the call by answering the phone just as any normal person would, when Helen said the call was about Harry, Petunia changed instantly "I suppose you are another one of those freaks, well the freak isn't here, with any luck he might well be dead like his useless parents she hissed," Petunia finished the phone call by slamming down the phone cutting Helen off.

Helen sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate, as she told Richard her husband what had happened when she had called the Dursleys, and she was now convinced that Harry had told them the truth about it all. Richard and Helen both knew some of the child protection people and they decided that they would have to do some thing about the Dursleys. Richard phoned a person at the local social services office that he knew, and began to tell him the things Harry had said, the man did not really seem too interested until Richard mentioned the name Harry Potter.

"Richard your surname is Granger is that correct?" the man asked rather urgently.

"Yes but what has that to do with anything," Richard asked slightly puzzled.

"So would your daughter happen to be named Hermione?" the man questioned.

Once Richard had verified that his daughter was indeed named Hermione the man said he had to go but he would be in touch very shortly, a rather puzzled Richard placed the phone on its hook and turned to his wife "Well that was odd," he said as he sat back down at the kitchen table. Ten minutes later Helen answered a knock on the door, only to find their child safety contact standing on the step, he was looking around as though checking he had not been seen, he noticed the odd look he was getting from Helen.

"Sorry can't be to careful apparating into a Muggle district," he said as he smiled at her "Richard phoned me about Harry Potter."

Harry and Hermione got quite a surprise when they returned to the Granger house; they were greeted by the head of the wizarding child welfare office. He was investigating the treatment that Harry had received at the hands of his aunt and uncle, he had done exactly as Helen had done by phoning the Dursleys about Harry and he had received exactly the same results as Helen.

Harry was quite happy to answer the mans questions and to tell him about his life, both he and Hermione were then shocked when they were told that Hermione's parents had agreed to taking temporary positions as Harry's foster parents, they were informed that as adoption was so rare in the wizarding world that there was a very real possibility that the Grangers would be granted legal guardianship of Harry until he was seventeen.

Hermione hoped that Harry would indeed become her parents ward as it would mean they were no longer separated during the holidays, either at Christmas or during summer. Harry was quite happy with the idea too, and he did not mind telling the Grangers that he hoped his aunt always had the same reaction when ever anyone phoned and asked her about him. Harry and Hermione grew closer and closer as the holiday passed. For the first two weeks they spent hours doing all their summer home work, hoping to get it all finished so that they could go out on dates. Harry had several things he wanted to do that he had never been allowed to do before; the first one was to visit a cinema.

On the Sunday of the second week Harry decided to tell Hermione all about them being sent back in time by the Grim Reaper, having heard all he was telling her Hermione found her self believing his hard to believe story, they had both been dead and now they had another chance at life. She suggested that they should start immediately on the task of destroying all of Voldemort's horcrux's, it was as she was saying this that Harry suddenly realised that there was something missing from his life this time, he was quite surprised at himself for not noticing it before but he had felt no pain from his scar, he had felt none when he and Cedric had won the tri wizard, he remembered his previous life and all the pain he had suffered all through his summer holidays. He realised that though he and his friends had been sent back to live again, the Horcrux attached to him had not been sent back with them.

Hermione suggested they should get all the help they could, they would even need to enlist the help of Dumbledore if he had two of the things already as Harry said he had; she suggested they send for Sirius and Remus as soon as they could. With the help of Sirius and Remus several members of the Order of the Phoenix were recruited to collect all the Horcrux's that Harry knew about, they were all told that they were collecting well protected dark magic articles that Voldemort wanted to keep secret from the rest of the world, when all those had been collected and destroyed thanks to Hermione, Remus sent for Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore arrived as soon as he could, he was worried in case Harry had been captured, when told that the Horcrux's had been destroyed he wanted to know how it had been done, what was it that Harry had used to destroy the evil pieces of Voldemort.

Harry was the one who answered Dumbledore's question, "It was all due to Hermione, she was the one who figured out that what happened at Godric's Hollow and then to Quirrell, added to the fact that Voldemort was unable to touch me, meant that it was my blood on the basilisk fang that had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary and not the venom, so we used some of my blood to destroy the rest of the Horcrux's, now we just need to destroy the Horcrux that you have in your possession."

Dumbledore congratulated Hermione for working it out and then with a small phial of Harry's blood and accompanied by Sirius he left for Hogwarts to destroy all that was left of Voldemort's insurance against dying. Harry stood smiling as he watched both Dumbledore and Sirius enter the fire place, their destination Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, Harry simply nodded and held up the Elder wand he had managed to steal from Dumbledore, he then started to laugh, "Poor old Albus will never know, I stole the Elder wand and now it belongs to me, I will let him find it again near to the fireplace, but even though it will be in his possession he will never be it's master again, Sirius is going to steal and get rid of the stone of death, I have possession of the cloak, so never again will the deathly hallows be in the possession of one person," he told her as he placed the Elder wand on the carpet near the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Hogwarts School only to discover he could not find his wand, worried about having lost it, he hurriedly destroyed the Horcrux and returned to the Granger house. As soon as he stepped from the floo Albus saw his wand lying on the carpet, summoning it to him he sighed in relief, it must have fallen from my pocket, he thought as he walked happily toward the Granger kitchen to inform them that the Horcrux were now all destroyed.

Harry Potter faced Voldemort alone on his fifteenth birthday carrying six small syringes all containing some of his own blood, the fight between the two of them was incredible as Harry made good use of his advantage. Voldemort faced Harry thinking he was taking on a fifth year school boy, it was Voldemort's final mistake thinking Harry vulnerable, Harry was a fully grown and immensely powerful wizard who had been placed into the body of a boy, several times he had blocked powerful spells cast by the evil wizard. Then as Harry temporarily blinded the evil wizard with a huge flash of light, he struck the final blow, Voldemort never saw the syringes as they sped toward him, five of the six hit him in the chest and four of them injected their contents of Harry Potters blood, directly into Voldemort's body, Tom Riddle evil murderer of innocent people, died in agony as Harry's blood spread through his body like a burning poison.

Harry returned from Little Hangleton to be told off by Hermione and Sirius, as well as both Mr and Mrs Granger, when all they had to say had been said, they celebrated Harry's victory with a huge birthday party to which just about every magical person they knew was invited, the celebration of Voldemort's demise spread like fire around the country as word got around that Harry Potter had finished his task of ridding the world of the evil wizard for good.

The rest of the holiday Harry and Hermione were inseparable, they went to the cinema, and to ten pin bowling. In Hermione's company Harry discovered what it was like to be truly loved, he learnt from the Grangers what a real yet ordinary family was like, near to the end of the holiday they all spent a day at the beach where both Mr and Mrs Granger acted like two kids and joined in with everything Harry and Hermione did, Harry thought the donkey race across the sand was hilarious and it took him quite some time to stop laughing.

It was later that night that Harry realised he had never laughed as he did now that they were all free from the threat that had almost stolen their entire childhood. Mr and Mrs Granger were declared Harry's legal guardians on the day before they caught the train back to school, Hermione no longer had to worry about Harry going back to his evil relatives, she was so glad she had persuaded her parents to let Harry spend the holiday with them, the simple holiday visit had turned out to be something much more permanent.

All the inner circle of Voldemort's followers were captured and punished, all those guilty of murder or use of the forbidden curses were sentenced to death, all thanks to a list compiled by Harry. All of them were caught within a couple of months, all except one that is, Bellatrix LeStrange escaped, only to be killed when she tried to rob and kill one of the Weasleys, she met her match that day when she faced Molly Weasley, one of the best pupils to ever walk out of Hogwarts castle, and as Molly told Harry much later, just because a witch is a mum and a house wife doesn't mean she is not a great witch.

Harry was at the ministry on the day when Lucius Malfoy was led into the room where he was executed by being thrown through the veil of death. His wife was sentenced to life imprisonment, their son Draco ended up being expelled from Hogwarts and eventually got him self killed trying to rob Gringotts.

One year after completing their seventh and final year of schooling Harry and Hermione were married; Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were bridesmaids while Neville Longbottom was best man. Luna and Neville were godparents to their first child, a boy with brown bushy hair and green eyes, three more children joined the Potter household over the next five years, and Harry and his soul mate Hermione lived a quiet happy life as two of Hogwarts professors.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Vernon Dursley yelled for Harry to get his worthless carcase down stairs, "There's another weirdo at the door for you," he shouted as he closed the door in the face of who ever stood waiting at the door step.

Harry thundered down the stair and quickly opened the door, hoping that his uncle's rudeness had not scared his visitor away, he was really surprised when he saw Hermione standing there, she had a look of grim determination on her face and Harry knew that if Vernon were to speak again she would hex him. Glancing down Harry noticed her trunk behind her "Hello Hermione, er did you get the dates wrong? I mean you're a week early," he said feeling a little uneasy, Hermione did not make silly mistakes.

Hermione stood and looked at him for a few moments before she gave a little huff then asked "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

Harry shuffled then moved out of the door way allowing her to enter, reaching down he grabbed her trunk before nodding toward the stairs. Struggling a little he followed her up and indicated the little room that was his, Hermione paused as she looked at the assortment of locks on the outside of the door. Once they were in the bedroom Hermione took a seat on his bed, she sat for a while as Harry watched her twisting her hands in her lap. Harry let out a sigh of relief, she had not noticed the life sized poster above the bed, he prayed he could find a way to remove it before she saw it.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked looking at her worried face.

Hermione lifted her eyes and looked straight at him "I've been thinking about this past year, I wasn't much of a friend was I, what with feeling annoyed about that book, and not believing you about Malfoy, if I had been more of a friend than I was Dumbledore might still be alive."

Harry was wondering what to say, he had not been happy with her attitude he had to admit that, but nothing she had done had bothered him to much until she showed signs of being jealous of Lavender Brown being with Ron, that had really hurt him deeply, and then at the funeral of Albus Dumbledore she had stood resting her head on Ron's chest, the very thought of it made his stomach twist and he could not help the quick look of hurt he revealed.

"So why are you here a week early? If you have some spare time why not go and spend it with your boyfriend?" he snapped as the memories filled his mind.

Hermione looked at him wondering what had suddenly triggered this angry reaction, but she could see no reason behind it, what she had said didn't warrant being snapped at.

"Harry I just want to apologise for not helping and supporting you," she said calmly

Harry nodded and walked over to his window, he couldn't look at her, and there was no way he could let her stay, not with just the two of them.

He wondered what to say, what to tell her. He was about to ask her to leave when she spoke.

"Do you love Ginny?" she asked looking at the back of his head.

Harry paused to think about his answer before taking a breath "No, no I don't."

"Why then Harry? why lead her on?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Hermione I didn't lead her on, it was just a few dates, I never told her I loved her, I couldn't, not when I already love someone else, I finished with her you know, I didn't want her hurting the way I was… am hurting," Harry answered still looking out of the window.

Hermione was taken aback she had not expected the answer he gave and she wondered who Harry could be in love with, and why it was hurting her so much, she heard him sniffle slightly and she realised just how much he must be hurting because in all the years she had known him he had never let anyone see him cry, the thought of him in pain brought out the feelings she had been trying so desperately hard not to have, but she loved him with all she was, and she could not bear to see him cry.

"Harry," she said quietly trying to get his attention.

"Go, Hermione, just go, go be with him, that's what you want isn't it, just you and bloody Ron, so please go," Harry hissed at her as he still stared out of the window pane.

"Harry I don't know what you mean," she replied as tears formed in her eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the jealousy you tried to hide, I'm not stupid Hermione, I know you fancy him, both you and your canaries, so you go be with him, I'll get over you one day," Harry shouted not fully realising what he was saying.

Hermione stared wide eyed at the boy turned man standing in front of her, his words '_I'll get over you one day'_ kept repeating in her head, '_those words mean it's you that he's hurting over, you're the one he loves_' a little voice whispered in her head. Oh my, Harry loves me, she suddenly realised.

Standing up she walked over and stood right behind him, gently she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head rest in between his shoulder blades, "And just how do I get over you?" she asked as she heard him take a deep intake of breath at her touch.

"I was jealous of Lavender, but only because she had the boy she wanted, and I had to hide my feelings because the boy I wanted was busy kissing some one else, some one with red hair. I was jealous of Ron because he could just forget the prophecy and what it meant, he could just carry on being close to you," Hermione said as Harry turned in her arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant to fall in love with you, I tried so hard not too, I don't want you to die, I want you live to a very old age," Harry said as he rested his forehead against hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her lungs as she heard his words, he was admitting he loved her, she had turned up a week early because she wanted to apologise for the way she had treated him and now he was making her feel worse than she had before. She had had no idea he felt that way about her, and for the entire year she had shunned him, only spoke to him when she had to, she knew that she had hurt him more than she could have known.

Harry pulled away from her and once again looked out of the window. "What about Ron, I saw you at the funeral, you and him," Harry said as he stared into space.

"What ever you saw Harry it wasn't what you think," she said quietly.

"You weren't holding each other, he wasn't stroking your hair, because that's what I saw," Harry told her sounding a little annoyed.

"Harry it wasn't like that, yes we held each other, but it was out of grief and fear, he may have stroked my hair I don't remember, but he was just trying to comfort me that's all," she explained.

"Ron fancies you, that's what all that snogging with Lavender was about, he wanted to make you jealous, and from what I saw he did just that," he replied coldly.

Suddenly she knew exactly what he was trying to do, "I don't care what Ron thinks Harry, or how he feels, I love you and it doesn't matter what you say you are not pushing me away. So you might as well come over here and kiss me."

Harry couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face "You know me to well," he said as he wrapped his arms about her once again.

The kiss they shared was tender and gentle, it was as though he was scared of her breaking, Hermione pushed herself into him wanting him to deepen the kiss, instead he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You can't stay here Hermione, there is only one bed and aunt Petunia will do her nut if you stay," Harry said as he looked at how deep the colours in her eyes were, he loved the way that from just a foot away they looked brown but from where he was now standing with his forehead resting on her forehead, they were a multitude of different shades, with flecks of different colours mixed in them.

"Well if there is only one bed then we will have to sleep together wont we," Hermione said blushing.

"You mean share the bed?" Harry said his eyes going wide.

"I meant we will sleep together," Hermione said with a slight hesitancy.

Harry's mouth dropped open when he realised what Hermione could mean, he shook his head trying to get the thoughts that were now filling all the space in his brain to go away, his blood pressure was rising and he could feel that with in a matter of seconds he was going to have a rather embarrassing bulge in the front of his trousers, even as he shook his head he could feel the stirrings of his baby maker.

Harry released Hermione and spun away from her, rushing out of the door he called over his shoulder he needed to go to the toilet.

Once he was safe behind the closed bathroom door Harry tried to arrange him self so that he was not displaying just how Hermione effected him, but it was to no avail, opening the bathroom door a little he called across the hall to Hermione and told her he was going to take a shower. "A bloody cold one," he said to him self as he closed the door.

While Harry was taking his shower Hermione sent Hedwig to the office of under age magic at the ministry, informing them that she an adult witch was taking up residence at number four Privet Drive, and as from today any and all magic performed in the house would be done by her self. _'Hopefully that will stop those idiots at the ministry from trying to arrest Harry again'_ she thought as she watched Hedwig fly away into the distance. Then she turned to walk back to the bed and stopped dead in mid pace, there above the bed was a life size photo of herself, the words below it read Mrs Hermione Jane Potter, the most beautiful woman in the world.

Harry returned to the bedroom from his very long and very cold shower to find Hermione sitting on his bed reading a book, before he could speak she raised her hand and pointed over her shoulder, "Nice photo." Harry stood gaping first at how casual she seemed and then at the poster, he could think of nothing to say about it and decided to ignore it. He stood just watching her for a while until his brain started up again, then he thought again about her staying with him, it suddenly occurred to him that he was going to have to tell her what kind of treatment to expect from his relatives, so far all she knew was that they were rude, he would have to tell her the things he had never told anyone.

Hermione sat and listened without interrupting as Harry told her the details of his life at number four, he started with his first memories of being here and related everything up until that morning when Vernon had yelled at him prior to slamming the door in Hermione's face. Harry wasn't sure what kind of reaction he expected, maybe pity or tears, maybe even some anger, but the reaction he did get was definitely unexpected

Hermione placed her hands gently on his cheeks and drew him to her kissing him passionately, when they finally parted for air Hermione leaned her head against his chest. "Oh Harry you are such a wonderful person, to be treated like that and to grow into such a kind loving man takes a very special type of person, I am so very, very proud of you," she looked up at the poster then she looked back into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out and his chin almost fell to the floor as he stared at the girl sitting with her face nestled in his chest, "Marry, you want to marry me?" he asked unable to believe what she had said.

"Yes Harry, I want to marry you, I love you with my whole heart and I want the entire world to know it, besides its better to have the real thing, much better than a photo," Hermione answered smiling up at him.

Harry bent forward a little and gave her a gentle kiss and a hoarsely whispered "Yeah ok."

Hermione gave a small scream then pulled him down to her again and once more she gave him a very passionate kiss. Harry was just giving Hedwig a few owl treats on her return from the ministry when Hermione sniffed at the air. "I think it's time for dinner," she said getting up from the bed and straightening her clothes.

"I don't think it will be worth going down, I mean they hardly feed me enough to keep a mouse alive, I can't see them feeding one of my guests," Harry told her before going back to feeding Hedwig.

"Come on fiancé, I'm almost sure I can talk your aunt into letting us share some of their food," Hermione said with a fiery look in her eye.

Harry had never in his life felt sorry for any of the Dursleys but he was getting close to it as he saw the anger burning in Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. Harry entered the dinning room being pulled along by Hermione, he noticed there was no food put out for either him or Hermione and he prepared him self to watch the coming show. Hermione pulled him around the table and pulled out two chairs and told Harry to sit down.

Vernon stood up and began to shout, he had only said one word when Hermione pointed her wand at him and petrified him, she then stared at Petunia before she pulled Vernon's untouched plate away from him and placed it in front of Harry,

"Eat up love, I have to keep up my fiancés strength don't I now," she said as she froze Dudley and emptied his plate in his lap, "You, you disgustingly fat ugly greedy lump are on a diet as from now."

Hermione turned to the rather astonished Petunia, "Don't say a single word bitch," she hissed at the long horse faced woman. Turning to face Vernon again Hermione pointed her wand at him again and lifted the spell, "Sit your fat arse down bastard," she said calmly.

Vernon just stood gaping at her "I said sit your fat arse down you fat lousy piece of shit," Hermione said as she hit him with a mild spell that pushed him back into his chair, turning back to Petunia Hermione had one of the angriest faces Harry had ever seen "You bitch, where's my food."

Shaking like a leaf Petunia filled a plate for Hermione and placed it in front of her before she sat back on her own chair.

Harry swallowed the mouthful of food he was chewing "Aunt Petunia, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, the most brilliant and scary witch this millennium," he said with a smile.

"Harry eat your food," Hermione said bossily.

"Yes dear," was all he answered.

Hermione turned to Petunia again, "I want to tell you stupid animals a little bit about my man. Since the age of eleven Harry has defeated the most evil murderer ever known, not once but four times, the first time he was only in his first year at Hogwarts. Harry is the most powerful wizard ever born, and next week he becomes an adult in the wizarding world, that means that from next week Harry can do what ever magic he wants, any where he wants, and to whom he wants. Now I don't know just exactly how stupid you excuse for people really are, but I have to think that you are among the most stupid sick animals there ever was. Did you think that Harry would some how forget the way you have treated him, did you think he would forgive you, did you really think he would just walk away and not want some revenge for all the cruelty you have put him through.

I am so glad I am not in your shoes, because as from next week I will be quite happy to stand by and watch you get repaid for your evil treatment of him; let me remind you what your nephew has done. An evil wizard that has killed so many people that his very name is feared, a wizard that would take on and kill ten law officers at the same time, has not once been able to defeat Harry. In the first battle Harry had at Hogwarts with the evil that is Voldemort, all that was left of the wizard that was helping Voldemort was a pile of ash.

In the second battle Harry was only twelve, he faced and killed a sixty foot long basilisk as well as defeating Voldemort, if you don't know what a basilisk is it is the most poisonous and most deadly and most powerful snake on earth. At fourteen Harry defeated Voldemort again while surrounded by more than twenty of Voldemort's followers; he also fought and beat a full grown fire breathing dragon that year. Since then he has just become more and more powerful.

So Petunia tell me, did you really think you were going to get away with your child cruelty, you of all people should know what a wizard is capable of, did it never enter your tiny pea sized single celled brain what Harry could do once he was grown up, you can take it from me he will not be going to the Muggle police. And you fatso, yes you with the face like a busted horror movie, did you think you would get away with it, did you think Harry was scared of you, maybe you did not know but Harry only came back here year after year to keep you safe so he could get his revenge before Voldemort comes for you, and he will because that is what Voldemort wants, all Muggles wiped out and just the pureblood wizards left in the world, you are at the top of his list. Now I'm going to finish my food then Harry and I are moving into the guest room so I want the bed aired and made up with fresh sheets."

Harry was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face as Hermione painted a picture that filled the heads of his relatives with horrific pictures of what he would do to them, the longer Hermione spoke the funnier he found the looks on his aunt and uncles face.

After finishing her tirade Hermione casually started to eat her food, while Petunia and Vernon ran from the kitchen to prepare the guest room. At two am the next morning Harry and Hermione lay in bed in the guest room listening as his relatives tried to sneak out of the house, they could hear them whisper to Dudley to be quiet as their suitcases banged against the banister of the stairway, when they heard the slamming of the car door, both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"After that story you told them I doubt they will stop until they reach some where like Tibet, and your language, don't you dare tell me off for saying bloody ever again," Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and began their fourth session of love making.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer characters owned by J. K. Rowling not me.

Thank you Ginny.

"Harry I need to talk to you out side, in private!" Ginny said as soon as he arrived at the Burrow.

Looking from Hermione, to Ron, to Mrs Weasley, then to Mr Weasley, Harry tried to get some idea what it was Ginny wanted, Mrs Weasley, gave him a knowing wink and he gave her one back as he followed Ginny when she walked out of the door then turned and walked slowly toward the village. Ginny stopped on the little bridge just a few hundred yards down the little dirt lane that led to the village. Harry reached out to her to take her in his arms but she moved away a little "Don't, please Harry," she said as a small tear fell from her eye.

Harry looked puzzled wondering if he had done something wrong, this wasn't like Ginny, she had been his girlfriend for three years, he knew there had to be something serious if she would not let him hug her, maybe she had some physical problem, maybe they found some thing this morning when she went for her medical check up at the Quidditch club she had just signed up for.

Maybe she didn't love him any more; maybe she wanted to end it with him. All these thoughts drifted through his mind as Ginny leant back on the hand rail of the bridge.

"Come on Gin, love what is it, did I do something wrong?" he asked frightened of her answer.

"No Harry you did nothing wrong," Ginny said as she pulled a piece of parchment out of a pocket, handing him the folded parchment she asked him to hold it and not to open it till she told him too. Harry did as he was asked; he took the parchment in his right hand and held it in front of him.

"Harry give me some names for our first three children," she told him with out explaining anything.

Harry sat back on the opposite hand rail and thought about what they would name their first three babies. It wasn't to difficult he knew exactly what to name them "James, Harry, for the first one if it is a boy and Lillian, Jane if it's a girl, then how about Albus, Severus, or Ginevra, Molly, why did you ask, you thinking of our family already?"

"Harry look at the parchment, look at the names, anything strike you as odd," Ginny said as a few more tears fell down her face.

"Bloody hell Gin, how did you do that, these names are exactly the same as the ones I chose," Harry said his eyes going wide.

"I had my medical today at the Harpies, I made it to the team, at the medical I had to take a potion, it's a strong antidote to all the known love potions, with the team being the only girls team in the league they give it to all their girls so that they aren't taken advantage of by unscrupulous supporters."

"I can see why they would do that," Harry said wondering where this was leading.

"Yeah me too," Ginny said in almost a whisper "do you trust me Harry?"

Harry stared at her as though she had lost her mind, how could he not trust her, she was the woman he was going to ask to marry him, he nodded not trusting his voice to sound calm as her conversation was scaring him.

Ginny pulled a small vial from her jeans pocket and handed it to Harry, "I want you to drink this, all of it."

Harry looked at the vial and then at Ginny, thinking this was some test she needed him to take to prove his love, Harry removed the stopper and drank the potion in one gulp. As soon as he had swallowed the potion Ginny took him by the hand and led him to the far end of the bridge, she pulled him gently to the right hand side of the path then with her hand stretched out in front of her she stumbled about for a few seconds.

"Got it," she said as she pulled his invisibility cloak off his trunk, "Harry I want you to put the cloak on and sit on your trunk while I fetch Hermione."

Harry getting more puzzled by the minute shrugged his shoulders "Ginny what on earth are you up to?" he wanted to know.

"Harry you said you trusted me, believe me I'm doing this for you," Ginny said still shedding some tears.

With another shrug Harry pulled the cloak on and did as asked and sat down on his trunk.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Ginny said as he watched her walk back to the Burrow.

Back in the Burrow Ginny found Hermione kissing Ron in his bedroom, thumping loudly on the open door before she actually got any response from them.

"Hermione can I have a word with you, in private, it's ok Ron it's just girl talk," Ginny said as they both looked reluctant to stop what they were doing.

Down in the kitchen Ginny told her parents that Harry had gone to collect some thing he had had sent by floo to Luna's house and would be back in about an hour, she then led Hermione on the same route she had taken Harry, Hermione kept looking back at the Burrow and Ginny knew she wanted to get back to Ron.

Stopping near the end of the bridge Ginny took in a deep breath, "Hermione I have to ask you some questions, I'll tell you now they have nothing to do with being a jealous girlfriend, but I need your answers and I need the truth and not what you think I want to hear, I know you risked your life for Harry, and I know if I asked you would do it again, will you promise to tell me the truth."

Hermione thought back on all the times she had faced death with Harry and then told Ginny she would answer her questions if she could. Ginny nodded her head she knew that Hermione was at least willing to try.

"Who did you want to ask you to the Yule ball in your fourth year?" Ginny began.

Hermione answered without hesitating "Harry,"

"Why Harry?"

"Because I was in love with him," Hermione said a blush rising up her cheeks.

"How did you feel about Harry in the fifth year before you stayed at Grimmauld place," Ginny continued.

"I loved him even more than the year before, why are you asking me these questions Ginny?" she wanted to know.

"How did you feel about Harry when you left Grimmauld place to go back for the sixth year, did you still love him?"

Hermione hesitated a little "I wasn't sure."

"How did you treat him during the sixth year, was it like a best friend, or even just a close friend?" Ginny continued in a quiet voice.

"I tried to ignore him most of the time, but some times he just annoyed me, I let him down badly that year," Hermione said saddened by her memories.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh I don't know Gin, I've asked myself that question a thousand times," Hermione said as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Do you still love him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm with Ron now Gin," Hermione said as though that were the full answer.

"Ok, what did Harry do to make you stop loving him, how did he change, what was it that caused you to stop loving him and start treating him like a stranger, come on Hermione you're the one supposed to have all the brains, think about it," Ginny said sounding agitated.

"He did nothing, he didn't change, I think I did," Hermione said more tears starting to fall.

Ginny pulled out another small vial from her pocket "Hermione I want you to drink this and I want you to go with Harry, take him to your parents home, or to some other muggle town, just take him away."

"Ginny, I don't understand, what about Ron, why should I take Harry away?" Hermione asked confused by all the questions and Ginny's request.

Ginny was getting worried Ron would soon come looking for them; she needed them gone before he got there. "Hermione I love Harry more than a woman has a right too, I want him to be happy, I thought he loved me till I went for my medical today, now just drink the damn potion and get the two of you some where safe away from here, send me an owl when you are safe, I'll explain more then, for now we just don't have the time, please do it for Harry if not for me."

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and she could see the hurt and pain as well as a look of pleading, taking a deep breath she drank the potion and as she swallowed she wondered if she had just swallowed poison, but felt no ill effects.

"Okay, your trunk is down there on the right next to Harry's, now go get him and go, save his life once more," Ginny said urgently as she saw a small bright light come from the Burrow for just a few seconds. She knew it was the sun reflecting off the window in the opening Burrow door.

Ginny gave Hermione a push toward the far end of the bridge then she pulled out her wand and stood as though guarding the bridge. Totally confused Hermione moved to the end of the bridge where she heard gentle snoring coming from the right, feeling around she quickly found and woke Harry, "we have to get away from here, I don't know why but grab your trunk and meet me at the gates of Hogwarts," she told him in her best bossy voice.

The sound of two small pops told Ginny they had both gone, she placed her wand back in her pocket and placing her elbows on the bridge rail she rested her head in her hands and began to sob. As Ginny stared down into the dark water of the stream running beneath her she remembered the dream from the night before…

'_They were on platform 9 ¾ saying their goodbyes to their children, Harry had just told James and Albus to look after Lily, and to make sure she got through her first year unscathed, Ron and Hermione had joined them as they stood waving till the train was out of sight, Ginny noticed the sadness that fell on both Harry and Hermione as soon as the train was gone, but then there was that voice, the voice of her mother in the background some where telling her this is how it should be and this was how it would be. _

_The scene changed and Ginny was in the medical centre at the Holly head harpies club, they had just done the usual test for love potions they did on all their players even new recruits, the medic who brought back the results told her they had found large traces of a love potion in her blood and then he gave her the antidote, she knew when the antidote had taken effect because that was when her real love for Harry returned. She had managed to get two vials of the antidote from the medic and stashed them in her pocket. _

_She had then remembered her mothers' voice talking to her as she slept and though she did not want to believe it she suspected her mother of feeding them all the same thing._

_The scene changed again Ginny had just got home from having been signed for the harpies and her mother had opened two butterbeers so they could celebrate, Ginny used the skill she had worked so hard to perfect while fighting the death eaters in Hogwarts, silently casting the legilimens charm at her mother Ginny had managed to discover that of the four friends only Ron had not been fed the love potion. _

_Hermione was fed it because she loved Harry and not Ron as mum wanted, Harry had been fed it because he had loved Hermione, mum had wanted them in her family and was willing to do anything to fill her wish, Ginny had thought of turning to Ron for help but then she found out he had been helping mum_…'

Ginny looked up and wiping her eyes she waited for Ron who she could hear singing 'Weasley is our king', to reach her, he accepted her story that she had sent both Harry and Hermione down to the village to buy some Muggle beer because they had both grown up as Muggles, smiling brightly and thanking her acting skills she walked back to the Burrow arm in arm with her treacherous brother.

Harry and Hermione both arrived at Hogwarts at the same time. Acting as though the last four years had never happened the two of them were in full team fighting mode, both took up instant back to back stances until they were sure they were safe. Neither of them had any idea why Ginny had thought them in danger but they had long ago learned never to ignore any warning signs, and Ginny's odd behaviour had definitely been a warning sign of something, they just did not know what.

As soon as Hermione had checked around them to make sure they were safe she went to sit down on her trunk while she thought through all that Ginny had said, as she did her habitual check of her trunk for grime before sitting on it Hermione saw the small note pinned to the side, it simply said 'everything inside' Hermione cautiously opened up the trunk to find that Ginny had indeed placed everything from the Burrow that belonged to Hermione inside, even her special little handbag which when she checked it she found Ginny had placed all her books in it.

Sitting on top of everything there was an envelope and in Ginny's neat hand writing a short message 'Hermione get Harry somewhere safe that none of my family know about before you read this letter, I think I can get you about an hour's start, Ginny' Hermione showed the letter to Harry who was still just as puzzled as Hermione scratched his head "I have a house at, now where was it?" Harry said as he opened his trunk and rummaged around, finding a large brown folder he flipped it open and began to read out the spelling of the address he could not pronounce to Hermione while she made them a port key, they knew making port keys was illegal but by the time any body arrived to check who had used one they would be gone.

Grabbing the port key with him Hermione counted down from five, she was beginning to enjoy the excitement of being with Harry again after four years of doing nothing worth thinking about. As she reached zero the port key activated and seconds later they arrived at a nice house somewhere in the countryside of Ireland. It was a comfortable house though a bit dusty, it had four bed room's and two bath rooms, plus the usual living room, dining room, and kitchen found in most Victorian houses.

Within minutes of entering the house both Harry and Hermione had to sit down as their temperatures soared, both of them were sweating profusely and were more or less incapable of doing much more than breathe and stare at each other, it was almost fifteen minutes later when Harry finally began to cool down a little, Hermione was still sweating as Harry struggled to the kitchen and after running off some water from the tap as he hung on to it for support, he managed to fill two dusty mugs and rinse them before staggering back to give a mug of the cold water to Hermione.

Thirty minutes after drinking the water they were both sat in their sweat dampened clothes as they read Ginny's letter telling them what Molly and Ron had been doing to them, she gave them a good rundown of all she had seen in her mothers memories, before she ended the letter wishing them a long life together and asking Harry not to use the names that had been planted in his head for their children. She ended with a p.s. for Hermione and it said…

Hermione, the funny thing about all this is I never needed any love potion to love Harry, I love him with all my heart and I willingly give him back to you because I know you are the one who will make him happy, that's all I ask for, is for Harry to finally be happy, if any man ever deserved it, it is him, look after him well or else, love always Ginny…

They were both feeling too tired to clean any of the bedrooms after their mammoth sweating bout and decided on a quick shower a change of clothes and then falling asleep in the living room in front of a large roaring fire. They were both curled up in armchairs and fell asleep with in minutes of each other. The next morning Harry left the house and went in search of the nearest village with a shop, while Hermione spent some time putting all the cleaning spells Molly had taught her to good use. Harry returned around midday having finally found a shop, to find one extremely hungry and rather dusty Hermione, she was sitting in a now sparkling kitchen sipping at a glass of water.

Harry emptied the shopping bags on to the table and started preparing them a meal, while Hermione sorted out the tea pot and some mugs, then made them a fresh pot of tea to go with the meal Harry quickly made. Finishing his food Harry got up and took his plate over to the sink, "Hermione," he said cautiously.

"Mmmm," she answered her mouth full of the delicious ready made steak pie harry had served up.

"I never got to telling you before, but I still love you, I mean I'm still in love with you," he stammered having decided if he had told her years ago they might not have been so easy to drug.

He began to worry when Hermione did not answer, turning slowly around to look at her he saw her with her head in her hands crying, panicking he stuttered an apology out while running for the living room. Once in the living room Harry was cursing himself for making her cry, and thinking that she really did love Ron now, and she probably wanted to go back to the Burrow, that thought made him angry enough to want to smash something, so to burn off his anger and the hurt he felt so deeply he kept running and ran from the house and started off running down the lane, "A few miles running will cool me off," he chanted as he ran and kept running.

It was well after midnight before Harry finally found his way back to the house, there were no lights showing and no sign of life as he crept in to the kitchen through the back door, seeing the plate of abandoned pie still sitting on the table along with the still half full mug of cold tea, convinced him she had gone back to Ron, Harry with his shoulders sagging and his head bowed slowly made his way up the stairs to the nearest bedroom, feeling lonely hurt and abandoned he lay down on the dusty bed and let silent tears fall until he finally fell asleep.

Harry woke about nine the next morning but still feeling just about as bad as he ever had he did not feel like getting up, he lay on the bed thinking of how things might have been different if he had been able to see what was right in front of him all those years ago, he could have asked Hermione to the ball, they could have been together all that time, he even decided he would have already been married by now, him and Hermione would have had a beautiful little girl named after her mother and together they would have been happy.

After an hour of day dreaming and fantasising about Hermione, he decided to get up and make himself a drink before moving on, he did not want to be here if Hermione should bring the Weasleys calling. Making his way down to the kitchen he had just filled the kettle when he was bowled over by some thing with wild brown hair.

When Harry got his wind back he found Hermione kissing him all over his face and saying,

"Oh god Harry I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you left me, I'm sorry."

Harry managed to push Hermione off him enough to sit up with his back against a cupboard then after telling her "Hermione please shut up," he kissed her gently with all the feelings of relief and love that were flowing through him.

Sitting at the kitchen table each sipping a fresh mug of tea, Hermione explained that after hearing the words she had waited to hear since she was twelve years old, she had been speechless and she had cried because she was happy, she had not realised what was actually happening until he had run into the living room. By the time she had managed to pull her self together Harry was gone, and when he did not return she had thought he had left her, she cried herself to sleep curled up in the armchair by the fire, thinking that after finally hearing him say he loved her she had blown it all away because she couldn't speak, she couldn't think to simply say "I love you too," which was what she was thinking.

Harry told her sheepishly that he had got himself lost and did not find his way back till after midnight, he also told her that when he saw the cold food still where she had been sitting he thought she had gone back to Ron. Harry and Hermione set up home together, and after just a few weeks they had discovered they were living in a very small Muggle community, they found all the local sites and sights, they knew where all the local shops were and where the local pub was.

In the house it self they spent the first few days cleaning out each room before making love in it, and then moving on to the next room, Harry declared that if Hermione promised to make love in every room they cleaned he would start a mansion cleaning business, Hermione thought it would be an excellent idea. A thing they both found a little strange was the fact that they had made love to each other that first night they slept together in the master bedroom, yet they were both virgins and had never once thought of making love with the Weasleys even while drugged.

Three months later they sent Ginny a letter letting her know about their wedding, Harry picked Ginny up at the end of one of her training sessions and using a port key he took her to the small church where Hermione was waiting for them.

The wedding service was small with just Hermione's mum and dad and a few of the locals they had got to know being invited, Hermione wore her mothers wedding dress and they had a small celebration in the local pub. They gave Ginny a special thank you gift for giving them the chance to be happy. After spending the afternoon and evening with them Ginny kissed them both on the cheeks before taking the port key back to her own quiet and empty flat where she cried her self to sleep once again, while cursing her mother for causing her to be separated from her two best friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer characters owned by J. K. Rowling not me. Besides who else would want to own Ron Weasley or his sister.

Friday Morning

Hermione Granger was just about the happiest woman alive on that Friday morning, and yet she was also feeling angry, very angry at Harry James Potter the very man who had made her so happy.

They had been back at Hogwarts school for three months after a twelve month absence due to the war they had fought, they were now along with several other students who had missed a year, taking their final year of education thanks to headmistress McGonagall, almost as soon as the battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort had finally been defeated was over, McGonagall invited them back to finish their education and take their N.E.W.T exams. Both Harry and Hermione had accepted the invitation instantly, Ron Weasley, the third member of the trio of friends had decided against it saying that he would rather work with and look after his brother George.

And that Friday morning was the day before their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Harry and Hermione as usual were almost inseparable and had entered the great hall for breakfast together. The heroine of Hogwarts as she had become known, had been interrupted from her eating at least six times by boys from as young as the third years, who had asked her if she would accompany them to Hogsmeade, she had politely turned down each and every one of them before returning to her rapidly cooling food.

As yet another boy, a Slytherin sixth year no less, approached her Harry slammed his knife and fork down on the table and stood up, he turned to Hermione and pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately right there in front of the entire school, well those that were in for breakfast which was most of the school, including all the professors.

The kiss had caught her totally by surprise because Harry had never shown any sign what so ever of feeling that way about her, but just a couple of seconds after Harry's lips touched hers she responded just as passionately as him, the kiss lasted until they had both been forced to breathe. While Hermione whose heart was thumping wildly, and her legs had turned to jelly and were shaking, sat back down in a sort of daze, Harry stood up on the bench and declared in a loud voice "Hermione Granger is off limits, she is my woman."

Harry calmly, at least outwardly, resumed eating his breakfast as Hermione slowly pulled herself together, the kiss had been amazing, she had felt the earth move as people said, the kiss she had shared with Ron had done nothing, the best she could describe it was, it felt rather like one of the quick kisses sometimes shared with her muggle friends on a new years eve, no feeling or meaning in it what so ever.

But as she slowly recovered her composure after the earth shattering kiss from Harry, and her brain once more began to work Hermione began to get angry, who the heck did Harry James Potter think he was, standing there and declaring she belonged to him, she was not a house elf who could be owned, she was an individual, a person, and besides he had never asked her if she wanted to be his girl, rather than lose her temper there in the great hall she decided that Harry was going to be taking a walk around the lake with her, even if they missed their first class of the day.

Her legs were still shaking a little when Ginny came rushing into the great hall, after a quick glance at the Gryffindor table Ginny made a bee line for Harry, it was obvious some one had told her about the kiss. "Harry how dare you kiss Hermione, you're my boyfriend," Ginny yelled as she aimed a slap at him.

Harry caught her wrist and stopped the approaching hand, "Ginny I've not been your boyfriend for a year and a half, get over it and leave us alone," Harry yelled back just as loud as she had yelled. Then still holding Ginny by the wrist Harry turned to Hermione and dropped down on one knee dragging Ginny into a stooped position, "Hermione would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife," he asked his eyes glistening and pleading with her.

Hermione had been surprised earlier by him kissing her but his proposal right there in front of everyone really shocked her.

"Huh," she replied.

"Thank you," Harry said before turning to Ginny "there now I have a fiancée perhaps you will leave us alone."

"But… but… but she… you can't do that, besides she never said yes," Ginny said gasping and stuttering.

Harry turned to Hermione again "Hermione sweetheart just nod your head for me if that was a yes."

Hermione still in shock did as she was told and nodded her head.

"See told you, now would you mind if my fiancée and I took a private walk," Harry said letting go of Ginny's wrist.

A slightly confused Hermione was helped to her feet while Ginny Weasley shouted about being betrayed, Harry reached the main door to the great hall gently pulling Hermione behind him, pulling his wand he pointed it at Ginny and cast a silencing charm at her.

Hermione was still confused by what had happened, she had simply gone to the great hall for breakfast, and now she found herself letting loose all the pent up feelings she had so carefully buried and locked deep inside, the love she had felt for Harry since the fourth year Yule Ball was exploding free from it's mental restraints and there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent it, added to that was the fact that her love was so much stronger and deeper, that kiss had destroyed in just two seconds the walls around her heart that she had spent four years building, she shook her head as she recalled his proposal and her then nodding to let Ginny know she had said yes, and now the whole school would know, '_the whole school does know I said yes in the great hall'_ she thought.

Harry was still holding her hand as he led her to their favourite spot by the lake, where they would sit under one of the copper beech trees and talk or do their home work, a quick flick of his wand conjured a tartan blanket for them to sit on, Harry almost had to make Hermione sit, and he decided that her brain seemed to have temporarily shut down or something. When Hermione's brain began to function properly again she was just in time to hear the end of something Harry had been saying,

"…wouldn't marry Ginny," was all she understood.

"H… Harry, what just happened? Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked while wondering what he had been talking about.

"Hermione weren't you listening to a word I said?" Harry asked his cheeks glowing red.

Hermione shook her head trying to get her thoughts straight "Harry you kissed me and asked me to marry you," she stated as though he didn't know.

"Bloody hell Hermione, don't you know I'm crazy about you, all those boys asking you for a date, it was killing me. I've been hopelessly head over heels in love with you for as long as I can remember, I was going to be noble and stupid and stand aside while you went out with Ron, can you imagine that? Can you think of anything more stupid? Then this morning all those guys, I just couldn't stand the idea of anyone else ever touching you, then when Ginny came yelling I was her boyfriend I knew I had to be with you or no one, there is no way I could be with Ginny and I knew I wouldn't ever marry her, or anyone else except you," Harry said as he looked her in the eye.

Hermione's silence was unnerving Harry who was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake, maybe all the hand holding, the resting in each others arms, and all the other touching they had shared did not mean what he thought it all meant, he had been so sure when they had stood at the graveside in Godrics Hollow, she with her arms gently wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder, her small delicate hand in his, yes he had been so sure she loved him, and now that certainty was rapidly vanishing as was his confidence.

"If you want to forget I asked you to marry me, I mean I know I sort of sprung it on you, I mean…" Harry said before trailing off and letting his gaze drop to the tartan pattern of the blanket.

Hermione remembered she was supposed to be angry with him but as she saw his eyes they once again betrayed him and told her all she would ever need to know, she gently lay back onto the blanket and looked up at him.

"Harry would you mind kissing me again? Please," she said as she smiled at him.

It was a task that Harry would always be happy to undertake, and slowly leaning over her he once again sent her brain into turmoil as he kissed her as lovingly as he could. Harry Potter and his new fiancée Hermione Jane Granger walked hand in hand back up to the school just in time for lunch.

"I think I will really enjoy being Mrs Harry Potter if you always kiss me like that," Hermione said as they entered the main doors of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

Driving him crazy

24 year old Harry Potter sat on the same rock that had been his favourite thinking place during his years as a student; now as a professor he wondered how he was going to handle his latest problem. It was a worse problem than Voldemort had ever been, or at least that was how Harry felt, Voldemort he had been able to get rid of, with this problem no matter what he did he could not rid him self of it. It plagued him day and night awake or asleep. He could not get it out of his mind, only three months ago he had even left England to live in France where his problem would no longer be visible to him, but he just could not stay away, even in France during the days he had constantly had the same thoughts, then during the nights he had the same dreams. Harry came to the conclusion that he desperately needed to talk to one of his fellow professors, that same professor had been his life long best friend Hermione Granger, professor of transfiguration.

The fixation that was slowly driving Harry mad, had begun gradually but for the past four years it had grown to be a constant in his life, day after day the same question entered his mind at least twice in every hour, even more if he did not distract him self with work or some thing else.

This year it was becoming almost unbearable, he was so close to the source of his problem and yet he could not bring him self to move away, he had tried that and failed. His decision was to ask Hermione to help him, she had always been the one to stick by his side when everyone else deserted him, she had helped him with every problem he had had since he was eleven years old, yes, he would have to ask Hermione for her help.

Harry's big problem with asking Hermione though was that she was the one that was at the root of his problem, the very one he needed advice from was the very one that was his problem, it was going to take some thought before he could actually talk to her, first he had to find away to tell her about his never ending thoughts, thoughts that meant he could never get enough of her company, and then when he was in her company the thoughts that were driving him mad were even worse.

Day after day and night after night Harry kept wondering what it would be like to kiss Hermione, when he was with her he could barely manage to turn his eyes away from her lips, and yet he was almost addicted to looking at her, to being with her, he knew every little wrinkle every freckle, he knew her mood simply by looking at her expressions, in fact there was only one side of Hermione he knew nothing about and that was what was driving him insane.

He had given up his girl friend because of his thoughts about Hermione, his girl friend according to witch weekly, had been just about the most beautiful woman ever to set foot in Diagon Alley, all the papers scrambled to get photo's of her when ever she was in the wizard shopping area, she had grown from a good looking schoolgirl into a really beautiful red haired young woman, she even professed that she loved him, but even so she was not the one woman his mind kept producing thoughts about, he never dreamt of making love to his girl friend, when ever he dreamt of being in love or of making love, it was always Hermione who was the woman in those dreams.

So he had finished with Ginny Weasley, telling her he was not ready to settle down, he needed time to work out his feelings, after that he had almost forgotten all about Ginny in his desire to get close to Hermione. He had even taken the job of defence against the dark arts teacher, just to be in the same place as she was, to see her every day, to spend time with her at least three times a day.

As he sat on the rock he knew that if he did not do something soon he would actually drive him self crazy, he also knew there was only one way to quench his needs, he had to kiss Hermione, and he had to do it soon. Today was Friday that gave him the whole weekend free before he had any lessons to sort out, tonight he thought, tonight I have to ask her; tonight I have to find the courage to finally kiss my best friend.

With his mind made up Harry made his way back up to the castle, it would be lunchtime soon and he could sit next to Hermione in the great hall where he could breath in her scent and look again on those most desirable lips, if he was really lucky they would have strawberry's in chocolate, he could watch as she did things to a chocolate covered strawberry that no other woman could hope to emulate, there was something innately sexy about the way she bit into and sucked at a chocolate covered strawberry, it almost made him crazy to watch.

But he told himself, tonight would be the night, tonight he would ask her advice and then when she asked what it was he needed advice about he would tell her all about his overpowering desire to kiss her, a desire that had begun years before when she had walked down the main staircase of the school dressed in a periwinkle dress, she had looked so wonderful to him he had spent the rest of his life wanting to be with her.

During lunch Harry made arrangements with Hermione to go for a walk around the lake at five that evening, he explained to her he had a serious problem he needed to discuss with her and Hermione always ready to help Harry agreed to meet him out side the main door.

At five that evening Harry met Hermione as arranged, they had walked almost half way around the lake in total silence as Harry tried to raise the courage to ask Hermione if he could kiss her, he had practised all the different ways he could word his request, he had thought of all the different ways she could react, but still the desire to kiss her had not waned, if anything it grew stronger as they walked.

Eventually it was Hermione who broke the silence, when she asked him what his problem was.

Harry blurted out his answer "You are the problem; I want to kiss you so much its driving me bloody crazy."

Hermione smiled "Why don't you kiss me then?" she asked still smiling.

Harry did not need to be told twice, with in seconds he was fulfilling his desires, the kiss was even better than he had ever imagined, and it seemed that Hermione was enjoying it just as much as he was. Harry and Hermione became almost inseparable from that day, only being apart when they had classes.

25 year old Harry Potter sat on the same rock that had been his favourite thinking place during his years as a student; now as a professor he wondered how he was going to handle his latest problem. He wanted children and he wanted Hermione to be the mother of those children. There was only one answer to his problem, he would have to ask his life long friend Hermione for her thoughts on the matter, he just needed to find his Gryffindor courage once again and ask her.

I'll ask her tonight he told himself as he made his way back up to the castle; yes tonight I have to ask her.

That night Hermione Granger said yes when Harry asked her if she would marry him, she told him she wanted at least four children when he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling.

No wedding today

"And so if there is anyone here who knows of any just reason why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony let him speak now or for ever hold his peace" the vicar as was his usual at this point paused for a few seconds.

An audible gasp ran around the guests as one man stood up and spoke out, "I do."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry, spun around to stare in disbelief as they heard the voice, Hermione knew the voice instantly, it was her favourite uncle.

"I'm sorry poppet but I can't just stand here and let you throw your life away on this, this appalling excuse for a human being," Charles Reginald Puckle said as he stepped forward.

Harry as best man held onto Ron's arm when he saw his friends ears turn red, he knew the signs, an angry Ron was ready to explode, and the Muggle who had stepped forward would be on the receiving end of what ever Ron did.

The vicar who had never had this happen before checked his book only to find there was nothing in it to help in this situation, it was Hermione who remained calm and holding out her hand to her uncle she asked him what he had to say.

"Can we talk in private, for a few minutes?" Uncle Charles asked as he looked sorrowfully at his favourite niece.

"Harry would you join us?" Hermione asked as she took her uncle's hand and glanced at the vicar.

The vicar though never having been in this sort of situation before knew that they would need some privacy and he led them into his vestry where Hermione, the vicar, and Harry, looked at Charles and waited for his explanation.

Charles looked at his small audience and wondered how to start, after taking a few deep breaths he looked into Hermione's eyes, "Last night I called into a pub on the way here, you know the one just on the outskirts of the village, well your so called fiancée was in there, he was pretty well oiled and he was talking to a couple of the locals. Boy I wish I didn't have to tell you this, I truly wish you had been there to see it your self, it would be so much easier," Charles said sadness showing in every line on his face.

Charles was about to begin again when Harry stopped him "Maybe there is a way," he said as he turned to the vicar, with a quick wave of his hand Harry made the vicar fall into a pleasant sleep.

Hermione knew exactly what Harry was thinking "Harry you can't, what about the statute of secrecy," she said as Harry turned to Charles.

"He's family Hermione, family are allowed to know," Harry replied before turning to Charles once more.

"I'm going to reveal something to you that you can't tell to anyone, not if you want to keep Hermione out of deep trouble," Harry said observing the reactions of the man in front of him.

"I'm only doing this because I love Hermione like my own child," Charles said looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry gave Charles a quick explanation of who and what they were, and to his and Hermione's surprise Charles did not seem too surprised.

"I always knew you were different, special, I even suspected something like this some years ago when you got that cat out of the tree," Charles said as he smiled at Hermione.

Harry explained that there was a method they could use to look at people's memories and if Charles was willing he could extract a copy of the memory and they could all take a look at it, Charles agreed without hesitation, Harry nodding his head told Hermione he would be back in a minute or so, then with a slight pop he vanished. Just over a minute later Harry reappeared with his pensieve in his hands, placing the pensieve on the vicar's desk Harry asked Charles to think about what had happened that he wanted them to know, placing his wand on Charles' temple Harry withdrew a long silvery strand of shiny gossamer like material then placed it gently into the pensieve.

Holding her uncle's hand Hermione explained to him what would happen, but Uncle Charles was more worried about how his beautiful young niece would react if they watched what he had witnessed just the night before. Harry took hold of Hermione's other hand and together they bent their heads down into the silvery substance, after seeming to fall from a great height they found them selves in a pub watching as Charles placed his beer on an empty table and squeezed himself onto the bench seat that ran along the wall.

On the next table sitting with two of the locals sat Ron, they all listened as Charles heard the conversation coming from the table next to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked Hermione as they got close enough to hear.

"I'm ready Harry, I already know its bad for Uncle Charles to stop the wedding," she replied

Harry nodded then turned his attention to the table in front of them, and to the man speaking. "So it's congratulations then what with you getting married in the morning," one of the men said as he raised his glass to Ron.

"Yeah that's me, getting married, I just hope I can put up with the know it all bitch long enough for it to do me some good," Ron answered taking a drink of his beer.

"What's that mean, why are you getting married if you don't want to?" asked the other man.

"Yes why on earth would you marry some one you don't like?" the first man wanted to know.

"Yeah be buggered if I would marry someone I don't like," said his friend as he emptied his glass "Fancy another, sounds like you need it."

As the man went to the bar the first man asked "So you don't like her, then why the heck you getting hitched?"

"Oh that's simple, I've never liked her, hated her from the first time we met, but he loves her, and its breaking his heart that she chose to marry me, hehehe," Ron replied with a nasty chuckle.

"Oh boy now I'm totally confused, who loves her and why does that mean you have to marry her?" the drinking companion asked scratching his head.

Ron took another drink from his near empty glass "The best man loves her, that's who, the jerk, him and his fame and money and he gets to lose at last, I get to beat him at more than just chess, he's going to be miserable for the rest of his life, and he deserves it, him being the noble prat everyone loves, standing aside because I told him she never liked him like that, and that she has always fancied me. All that money and his poor little side kick and his crafty sister will see to it he will never be happy again."

"I think you had one to many, you are not making any sense," the first man said as they were joined by the other man back from the bar.

"Look its quite simple really, there's this berk who is famous, his family left him loads of money, he always has what ever he wants', even my own mother practically adopted him, well when we were in school we had this ball, big affair everyone dressed up and everything, anyway the day it was announced Harry, that's the guy I'm talking about, he says he has a thing for Hermione then he asks me if I think Hermione fancies him and whether he should ask her to the ball, well I knew she did fancy him but why should I tell him that, I mean he always got what he wanted, so I tell him not to bother, she doesn't like you that way, I said, so you best ask some one else, so he did, and believe it or not the know it all bitch still ended up lucky, going with someone even more famous.

Me I just got to go with the left over's again, anyway I've been telling them both every time it came up ever since then that they don't fancy each other that way, after that ball me and the know it all big head had this argument, at first I was annoyed with her because she managed to go with this other famous guy, a real sports idol, but then I had this idea, if Harry really fancied her I could annoy him by getting her to go out with me, so that's what I did. It took me a long time but I got there, then just to rub it in I asked her to marry me, I didn't expect her to say yes but when she did I realised she would help me get to the top, maybe even become minister, so that's why I'm about to marry the bloody stupid know it all woman. I get to shag the girl he loves while he gets to sit and think about it and suffer."

"Well one thing is for certain, she is definitely not that clever I would even say she's stupid if she's going to marry you, come on chubs, I don't think I like the company," the first man said picking up his glass and leaving the table followed by his friend.

"You got a real problem mate, your brain is off kilter, you should go see some one," the second man said as he moved away after his friend.

Hermione was silently crying as they left the memory and stood once again in the vestry, "Thank you Uncle Charles," she managed to say as Harry wrapped her in his arms.

"I can't believe he could be so evil, if I hadn't seen it…" Harry said as he gave Hermione an encouraging squeeze and a rather thin smile.

"I'm just glad yet sorry you were able to see what I saw, because I was sure you would never believe me," Charles said as he took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry broke the hug he was giving to Hermione and gently pushed her into her uncle's arms, then he left the room and walked back into the main church, walking up to Ron Harry took a really good swing and thumped Ron so hard on his chin that he was unconscious even before the thump moved his feet, Turning to the guest's he asked Mr and Mrs Weasley to join him in the vestry. Once inside the vicars sanctuary Harry showed the memory to Ron's mum and dad, two very sad and ashamed people left the vestry to talk to their family and to explain why their youngest son was hit by his best friend. Uncle Charles left to talk to Hermione's parents while Harry and Hermione talked about the things the memory had revealed to them, or at least to Hermione.

"It seems I've made some very bad mistakes, and that means there will be no wedding today, funny thing is I don't really feel too bad about it, except I feel a bit foolish for listening to other people and choosing him instead of following my heart," Hermione said as Harry hugged her once again.

"So have I, I made some really big mistakes," Harry replied

"What do you mean Harry, what mistakes have you made?" Hermione asked slightly puzzled.

"I listened to that Bas…"

"Language Harry," Hermione said before he could finish.

"Yes well as I was saying I listened to him instead of asking you, and because you seemed to fancy him I started to date Ginny, I just wish I had done it all different, and now I have to break Ginny's heart," Harry told her.

"Why on earth would you think you have to do that?" Hermione questioned.

"Simple really, I like Ginny, I like her a lot, but I don't love her, I never have because I'm still in love with you, and now that you are free again I hope that someday I can talk you into liking me more than just a best friend," Harry explained.

"Harry take me home to my parents house after you have spoken to Ginny, oh and I already love you more than a best friend, I always have," Hermione said as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Harry was still holding her when Mr and Mrs Granger entered the room, he let her go then so she could explain to her parents, as Hermione spoke to her mum and dad Harry went to talk to Ginny.

It was thirty minutes later when Harry helped Hermione into his car and then drove them to her parents home, as they reached the door step Hermione stood on tiptoe and quickly and gently kissed Harry "Thank you," she said as she went inside "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Harry smiled "I'd like to spend the day with you if I can."

"Till the morning then," she said as she walked into the house.

It was exactly a month later that they let their true friends know they were dating, and after six months Hermione set off from her parent's house on her second wedding day, a day with out a single Weasley around, this time though she was to be married to the raven haired man she had loved for so long, but had never admitted it to anyone. Anyone but Ron when she was fifteen years old.

Her second wedding day was the happiest day of her life, and just to make it better it was her new husband's happiest birthday ever.


	17. Chapter 17

The Day after Deaths defeat.

A/Note, I don't know how many of you noticed, but yesterday while rereading JKR's seventh book again I noticed that twice Harry ignored Ginny, once before he finished Voldemort and then again after, JKR says that he went in search of Hermione and Ron, he did not seek Ginny out to declare his undying love, instead he walked right past her, not exactly the actions of some one in love. so even though the epilogue maybe had Harry and Ginny together I had to come to the conclusion that JKR lost the plot somewhere along the way and added the epilogue just to appease someone.

Harry Potter vanquisher of Voldemort, the most evil wizard known, had slept extremely well after placing the elder wand back in Dumbledore's hand and repairing the old headmaster's tomb. In fact he had slept better than he could remember ever doing before, his sleep had just contained the one dream, and that had been a rather pleasant one about his best friend Hermione, now awake and with the battle of yesterday behind him, for some reason he felt free, free of the depression and unhappiness and fear that had plagued him for most of his young life. Without the piece of Voldemort that had attached itself to his soul he was free to be happy, to finally be himself.  
Ron had woken him at nine and he and his two best friends were making their way through the damaged castle of Hogwarts on their way down to breakfast

Harry felt a tug at his feet and suddenly found himself falling forward, he felt the thud as his head came into contact with the back of his bushy haired friend's head; he cursed the loose shoe lace that had tripped him even as he and Hermione began to tumble down the stairs they were on. Some where in the mix of arms legs and stone steps he felt his head take another crack as it contacted the edge of one of the steps, darkness interspersed with glittering stars began to fill his vision as the world around him began to spin.

Around and around he spun as he plummeted down into the darkness, he seemed to have been spinning and falling for ages before somewhere below him he saw it was getting lighter. The spinning stopped with a thud that knocked the air out of him when he landed in the same place he had last seen Dumbledore, the thud and grunted Umphff next to him let him know he was not on his own. As soon as he got his breath back he sat up and looking over to where he thought the noise had come from he saw a naked Hermione trying to sit up.

"Harry, where are we, what happened?" Hermione asked as he helped her to her feet.

"It's where I came before when I let Voldemort kill me, Dumbledore said it was in my mind but that it was real, as for how you got here I'm not sure, I don't really know what happened, all I remember is tripping over my shoelace and banging my head," Harry answered as he once more looked around at the now totally deserted Kings cross station, the little baby like horror he had seen before was gone, leaving just him and Hermione, her nakedness did not bother him, it just seemed the natural way of things.

A quick look around let him know where the nearest seat was, reaching over and taking Hermione's hand he led her to the same small bench that he and his mentor Albus had sat on only the day before. They both wondered what had happened to bring them both here. It was as they sat down that Hermione actually noticed they were both naked, she also knew she was not in Harry's head because there was no way he would know about the small heart shaped birth mark just below her right breast. She was about to scream when Harry offered her some robes, she had no idea where he got them. The silence that fell between the two teenagers was heavy as Harry wondered what to do, what to say, try as he might he could come up with nothing helpful.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione said with a little hesitation.

"Huh, what? Oh yes what is it?" he replied his mind coming back from its wandering.

"Well I was just wondering why after all we, er you, went through, why haven't you spoken to Ginny yet?" Hermione queried.

Harry sat quiet for a while before he answered slowly "Well dying sort of made me grow up, change my priorities, I mean I had the chance to talk to her a couple of times yesterday, but neither Ginny nor I sought each other out after the battle, the only company I wanted after finishing with Voldemort was you, oh and Ron of course, Ginny didn't seem that important anymore, she was just part of a young boys dream of having a normal life, just for a short time last year I was able to forget the prophesy and being the boy who lived, but now it's just something that was in the past, besides I realised over the last few months that I wasn't really in love with her, yesterday while I waited for my chance to get Voldemort I realised I was, and had been in love with someone long before I ever met Ginny."

Hermione said nothing she just sat and stared at him, and Harry thought he saw disappointment and maybe a tear in her eye.

"When I was here yesterday talking to Dumbledore, I had a choice, I could have given up, gone on to the next great adventure, and not gone back, but I thought of all the reasons why I had to go back, all the lives I could save, what made my mind up was how I feel about the first person whose life I thought about, and I suddenly knew for certain why she had been the first one to enter my mind," Harry added fervently hoping she would question him no further.

Hermione again looked a little disappointed as she nodded her head in understanding, "So you are truly in love with some one then?"

"Yes I am, I'm only sorry that you are in love with Ron," Harry answered quietly.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Hermione said looking shocked.

Harry felt a little relieved as he thought she had missed his slip, missed his meaning, or she had not realised exactly what he meant, he had never meant to tell her, it was his secret and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel guilty for preferring Ron.

"Well you kissed him, and I thought, well I know you fancied him, remember the canaries, and Dumbledore's funeral," he answered.

"Oh yes I remember the canaries, I could have done a whole lot worse I was so angry with him, but I wasn't angry with him because I fancied him, I was angry because for the first time in nearly a year, after all the mistakes I made I had you all to myself, I was going to apologise for my behaviour then he showed up with Lavender and ruined it all. And Dumbledore's funeral, he was the nearest of my two best friends, as for the kiss, that was just… oh I don't know, sort of gratitude and relief because for the first time he did something right, now I think if I had known what you were going think I would never have done it, mind you I wish I hadn't anyway, he tried to shove his tongue in my mouth, I had to keep my jaws clamped shut," she answered the shock still in her voice.

"So you don't… you haven't fallen for…" Harry trailed off not wanting to say it again.

"No Harry, I don't fancy Ron, how am I supposed to fancy him when I have been in love with you since the day we met, I chose you when he left us in the tent Harry, twice! If I had fancied Ron I would have gone with him," she answered angrily, then she suddenly realised what she had said and covered her mouth with her hand as though hoping the action would prevent him hearing the already spoken words.

"Oh," was all Harry said rather surprised at her outburst.

"Hang on, what exactly did you mean? 'sorry'," she asked.

"Pardon!" he answered looking lost, his mind in turmoil, 'Hermione just said she loves me'.

"You said, and I quote 'I'm only sorry that you are in love with Ron', what did you mean?" Hermione said, though Harry knew she already knew exactly what he had meant. Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

Harry said nothing, instead he leant forward and placed a rather gentle kiss on her lips, he was not forceful or passionate but the kiss carried all the love inside him. His kiss was only short but Hermione felt it as though she had just been stunned, her mind was spinning, she could still feel the tingle on her lips after he pulled back, it was something she had only dared to dream about in her wildest imaginings, then he was moving back from her, looking into her eyes with those emerald eyes of his, and she could see the love and desire and just maybe a touch of uncertainty.

"I love you Hermione," Harry whispered before he looked down at his shoes.

Harry began to regret his hasty move when she just sat there and stared at him, maybe he had heard only what he wanted to hear, maybe she just meant she loved him as a friend, uncertainty and the fear of losing her as his best friend flooded his mind and he could only avert his eyes as he awaited her indignant outburst. But no out burst came, instead Hermione leant over and this time it was she who kissed him, it was a kiss that was fuelled by both love and passion, and her tongue was the one that tangled with his, when they finally broke apart Harry was breathless.

"I love you too Harry, I always will no matter what happens," she said smiling at him.

After several minutes of silence spent kissing and holding each other, Hermione spoke.

"So how do we get out of here?"

It was a simple question yet Harry had no idea, yesterday Dumbledore had just simply vanished and he had found himself alive and back in the forest, this time he didn't even know how Hermione had got here, then an awful thought came to him, maybe she wasn't really here, maybe it was all in his head after all. Closing his eyes he concentrated on waking up. He suddenly felt a large rough hand on his forehead; gently he forced his eyes open to find himself staring into the eyes of his friend Ronald Weasley.

"How's Hermione?" he asked as Ron moved away a little after asking if he was ok.

"She's coming around," Neville's voice answered him.

Harry looked over at the girl next to him love and worry in his eyes, and something happened that made his heart race, Hermione had looked at him and a blush had appeared as she whispered "I love you."

"Did you just say you loved me?" a shocked Ron asked from his position kneeling next to Harry.

Neville helped Hermione to sit up "No Ron, I didn't say I love you, I said I love Harry," Hermione answered without hesitation.

Harry reached over and took her hand in his, "I love you too," he said smiling at her.

"But you kissed me," Ron declared quickly getting angry yet again.

"I would have kissed Daffy duck if he had just found away to save the man I love," Hermione answered smiling despite Ron's angry glare at them both.

"Who's daffy duck?" Neville asked surprised at the turn of events.

"Don't worry about it Nev," Harry said ignoring Ron's raving at them.  
Once back on their feet Harry and Hermione followed by Neville walked hand in hand away from Ron without a backward glance, whether he would accept they were now a couple or not did not worry the two teens, he had deserted them before they would not be surprised if he did it again.


	18. Chapter 18

A/Note, If you are a Ronald Weasley lover this is not a story for you, and I would advise you look else where. I have taken all the character traits of Ron from the entire book series and built them altogether, the result does not make for a nice person, thus this story depicts what can happen with people that show these traits, and not what will or necessarily does happen. No flames if you don't like the story please.

Disclaimer, if these characters were mine, I would never have written the epilogue, you can blame JK Rowlins for that, she owns them.

The Beating by broomstickflyer

Still dressed in his officer's uniform, Harry had raced from the scene of a crime to reach his friends flat. They had been married just three days, and this diner was just for the three of them. The golden trio who had defeated Voldemort just a year ago to the day, the newly weds had put off their honey moon for this diner, and he would have hated being late. Then of course he would go to the ends of the world to spend time with Hermione.

Ron he no longer considered his best friend, he had deserted them when they had needed him, so now he was a dubious friend and Hermione's new husband. It was Ron who answered the door when Harry knocked, Ron showed him into the small living room, where he noticed a few dents in the plaster he had not noticed before. '_I'm still in law officer mode'_ he told himself as he judged the height of the marks.

Together he and Ron sat on the old armchairs either side of the fire. Ron passed him a bottle of butterbeer, and they chatted about the job Ron would start when they got back from their honey moon, reserve keeper for the not so brilliant Chuddley Cannons. Harry was half way through his drink when the reason for his visit entered, he noticed she moved a little gingerly as though hurt. Her head was bowed so he could not see her eyes, the training he had had, along with his one years experience were telling him something he did not want to believe. It was when she sat across from him he saw it, she had glamour charms all over her. Hermione who never wore make up, and even now did not appear to be wearing any, was hiding her looks behind charms.

He reached in to a pocket and took out a distinctly blue coloured cloth; it was the one they were issued with, it would make his glasses reveal what was hidden under the glamour charms. Gently he polished his glasses with the cloth, and then slipped them back on. The sight that met his eyes made his stomach turn, and he almost heaved. Hermione was covered in fresh bruises, she probably had a broken jaw, her eyes were both swollen so he wondered how she managed to see. There wasn't a part of her he could see without a bruise. Harry slowly pulled his wand from his sleeve and with a quick move he pointed it at Ron and said stupefy. Turning to Hermione he removed the charms that concealed the beating she had received, Hermione hung her head.

"When did he do this?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry." she began to sob and Harry gently placed his arm around her shoulder.

"It started on the wedding night, I told him we couldn't have sex because of my time of the month, he screamed about always having an excuse. He said he had planned and waited all this time to have the one thing that you wanted most in the world. He beat me every day since, he kept raving about you, and how he had finally beat you. It seems like a life time ago. He made me wear the glamour charms; he said he'd beat me again if I told you. Is it true Harry am I the one that you want the most, am I the thing he said I am?" She cried on to his shoulder.

"Yes Hermione, I love you more than you could ever know," he answered quietly. "Hermione I have to ask, did he force you, you know, did he force himself on you?"

"He said he was saving that for tonight, whether I wanted to or not, somehow he saw it as hurting you," she tried to explain. "Harry take me away, get me out of here, I don't want to be married to a wife beater, I want a career, I want to be strong again." Hermione begged.

"I just have to do a few things first, just to be safe; you go and wait at the door. I'll get you to St Mungo's soon," he told her as he turned toward Ron. Harry turned the unconscious body of Ron over and pulled his arms behind his back, reaching into his top pocket he removed a set of Muggle handcuffs and placed them on Ron's wrist's giving them an extra squeeze as he let go, then with his wand he bound Ron as secure as he would have bound Voldemort. He took Ron's wand and broke it into three pieces. Sitting Ron up he cast an enervate charm to revive him, then he cast a silencing charm on him. Ron stared wide eyed and scared; he had been caught by the very man he knew loved Hermione.

"So you thought you could do that to the woman I loved and get away with it, you sick demented b…" Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Then with a really well placed stamp of his heavy duty boot, bringing down his foot with all the force he could muster he totally ruined any chance Ronald Bilius Weasley would ever have of making love to a woman. "I'm taking Hermione, and when I have her sorted and healed, I am coming back for you. You will wish you could change places with Voldemort when I am finished with you, your own mother won't know you, do you understand me Weasel, I'm coming back for you," Harry whispered with an evil voice that made Ron shiver.

Harry took Hermione to St Mungo's and waited as the healers did their work, when they had finished healing all the damage done to the woman he loved, Harry asked for a report of her injuries in triplicate. Harry took her to his ancestral home; no one would disturb her there. It was unplottable and only the two of them had ever been there before, and then just a quick visit before going on to Godrics Hollow, so nobody knew where it was. Once she was in bed he gave her a dreamless sleep potion, and sat with her till she was sleeping soundly.

Harry began to read the hospital report, it sounded like a complete list of injuries treated in an emergency casualty ward for a complete night.

_Eyes – left socket broken. Right socket badly bruised_

_Cheek bones – right broken Left cracked _

_Jaw – left upper, three missing teeth, right lower, broken two places._

_Ribs – left two broken – right three broken_

_Arms – left wrist broken – right elbow dislocated._

_Hand - left two fingers broken_

_Hand – right one finger one thumb both broken_

_Abdomen – internal bleeding, damaged kidney, liver, and spleen. Deep internal bruising, excessive muscle damage._

_Lower abdomen heavily bruised, muscle damage._

_Left and right legs multiple deep bruises. Three broken toes _

_Contusions covered the entire body, both back and front._

Harry had to rush to the bathroom as he read the list of appalling injuries Ron had inflicted on his wife of only three days. He wretched again when he thought of how Ron was going to make her sit through a meal in so much pain. Harry entered Ron's flat for the second visit of the night; he sat down next to the whimpering Ron and began to read out the list of injuries.

"You hated me enough to do this to another human being, one who loved you enough to marry you, one who entrusted her safety to you. You are worse than Lucius Malfoy ever was. You know she will never speak to you again, and do you know what you are going to do if they put you together, after I have finished with you, after you get out of Azkaban. You are never even going to go down the same street as she is on, you might have noticed I did not say walk. When I have finished with you I will do two things, I will file a report, you might want to hope someone reads it, I mean aren't you supposed to be away for two weeks from tomorrow. Then I am going to deliver this list of the injuries you inflicted on Hermione to your father."

The total hate running through Harry came through in his voice and Ron whimpered again. Taking out his wand Harry read down the list of Hermione's injuries, inflicting the same thing on Ron as he read. As he reached the last one he finally lifted the silencing charm. "Now tell me Weasel how does it feel to be so badly beaten, and you aren't even being forced to move about," Harry hissed. He then recast the charm and stamped on both of Ron's knees, shattering them. "That was for me, the rest was for Hermione."

"One more thing before I go," Harry said before he slammed his fist into Ron's face as hard as he could. Followed by some really heavy kicks to any part of his ex friend he could get. "If you ever recover, I would leave the country if I was you, because I won't be an Auror any more, and the next time I see you, if I ever see you again after your trial, I am going to kill you, and I'll do it without any hesitation at all, just like I killed Dolohov and Nott."

It was three thirty in the morning when Harry banged on the Burrow door, waking everyone there. Mr Weasley let Harry in to the kitchen. "Mr Weasley sir, I am here in my official capacity investigating a crime, I have a very delicate question, and I must insist you answer it honestly, you will in no way incriminate your self by any answer you give, do you understand." Harry read from the card he held.

Mr Weasley nodded he had heard the same words many times as he read them out himself on a daily basis, "Yes, Okay Harry, I understand."

Harry took a deep breath; he had to know before he took his final step in ruining his former best friend's life for ever. "Mr Weasley did you ever in the presence of your children, hit or other wise mistreat your wife."

Arthur looked totally stunned, "Harry I would never dream of raising my hand to any of my family, you should know that."

"Look I'm sorry Arthur and you Molly, you two have been like family to me, but I do have a job to do." Harry told them. "I must inform you that as a law officer doing my duty, I did arrest your son Ronald Bilius Weasley, for inflicting a prolonged physical assault on Mrs Ronald Weasley, an assault that covered a period of three days, I have here a list of the injuries inflicted on the victim." Harry handed the document to Arthur.

Arthur Weasley collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands, "Oh that poor girl, that poor, poor girl, how could he, why?" Harry placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"He did it because in our second year of school I told him I wanted Hermione to be my girlfriend. He did it all, told her he loved all of it, because he had some crazy hate for me, and my being famous, he planned it for years, he bragged to her why he did it." Harry said a deep sadness in his heart for Hermione and the Weasley family.

Mrs Weasley read the list of injuries as Harry spoke. Then she passed it to Ginny, Ron's sister and Hermione's best female friend, she had been Hermione's bridesmaid only three days before.

"I have to go in to the office now, I have to resign, when I saw Hermione I lost my temper, I inflicted the same injuries on your son as he had inflicted on that helpless young woman, and my best friend. I am not sorry, not one tiny bit, in fact he was lucky because I thought of killing him, I may yet do it." Harry said as he walked to the door. "I won't darken your door again, and I am sorry for you."

"Harry, you should have killed him." Ginny said quietly.

Mrs Weasley never said a word she couldn't.

"Bye son." Arthur said as Harry closed the door on a large part of his life. Arthur felt he had just lost two sons in one night.

Harry returned to his home an unemployed ex law officer, but he would have given his life for the woman upstairs asleep in his bed. Sitting in the kitchen looking into the fire Harry wondered why he had never spotted the signs, now the traits all stood out like sore thumbs, Ron had always yelled and argued with Hermione, he always lost his temper with her and had often had his fists clenched tightly by his side, when he argued with her. He always stepped back when there was a confrontation with the other boys, he only ever confronted girls, he never really protected her from Malfoy. Yes the signs were there, but that had been before he had been trained, still he felt he should have protected her he should have somehow known.

Harry woke to the sound of chinking cups, Hermione was making tea. "Hermione I have to ask a rather Personal Question, is that ok."

She smiled at him; a lot of the bruises were beginning to fade thanks to the work of the healers, passing him his cup of tea made exactly as he liked it, she said "Ok ask away."

"Did you at anytime before or after you were married to him, did you have sex with him."

Hermione blushed a little, "No Harry I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're asking."

"Actually that's not what I was asking, it's just that a wizard marriage only becomes a bond if the couple have had sex." he pulled a document out of his pocket, "I want you to sign this, if you had had sex with him you would be unable to sign, I just didn't want to embarrass you," he said as he handed the document to her.

Hermione read it through while drinking her tea, then she took the quill he offered and signed it.

"I'll get it off by owl straight away," your marriage should be annulled in just a few hours Miss Granger. How are you feeling by the way," he asked the concern he felt for her reaching his voice.

Harry posted the form, then he sat down again, "I need to tell you something, first I should tell you that I still love you, I always have. Weasley was right about that. But I am also in love with you. Last night, after I took you to St Mungo's, they gave me a list of your injuries, and I lost my temper, I left him in a much worse condition than he put you in, oh and I ruined any chance he ever had of having sex. I just thought you should know, I know it was wrong to want revenge, but it was you he hurt."

"He should be grateful, I thought you would kill him." she said seriously

"I thought about it, and I told him If I ever lay eyes on him again I will Kill Him." he sipped his tea. "Nobody will ever hurt my Hermione again."

They were both sat in silence, they had been living together in his house for three months now, they lived almost as man and wife or twin brother and sister, they enjoyed being together, Harry had the one woman he would ever love spending time with him doing things together.

Ron had had his trial the day before and Hermione Jane Granger had been a witness against him as had Harry, neither of them batted an eye lid as he was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban. Hermione had no idea that such a crime was so deeply hated in the wizarding world.

She hated Ron for what he had done, he had spent years plotting, leading her on, until he finally married her. Not once in that whole time had he had any feelings for her, he had never even liked her. Now though thanks to him she was learning what real love was, she saw it everyday in the things Harry did, in the way he looked at her. And without Ron to confuse her and lie to her, she had begun to fall in love with Harry. The thing she found odd was the more in love with Harry she became the more she had realised she had not really loved Ron, she had not even known what real love felt like.

As they led Ron from the courtroom through a door at the rear, Hermione realised that she had been in love with her head, and not with her heart, she had loved the idea of being in love. She felt her love for Harry engulf her as he took her hand, and left the court with her, the whole world was watching taking photographs, asking for statements and he never let her go, he showed the world he was in love with her without even thinking about it.

Harry asked if she wanted a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, but she asked him to take her home. It was when they arrived she remembered what she had said. Home the place she was with Harry, the place they lived in together. And she knew for sure her love for him was going to be the only true love she would ever feel. "I'm Home Harry, I am truly home. I belong with you, I know that now, I know that I'm in love with you, and I always will be." she told him.

"It's about time you caught on, I knew the evening of the fourth year Yule Ball. I knew by the way you looked at me for my approval that night, I've just been waiting for you to know." he answered her.

"I remember, that was when I walked down the great staircase, I so needed you to smile at me, and let me know everything was ok," she sighed "and you knew."

"You've always been in love with me, and I always knew it, the way you always looked after me, the touches, the hugs, holding my hand, staying with me when Weasel deserted, I remember how you held me at Godric's Hollow, I always knew that some day you would finally realise what you felt was love," he smiled. He had always hoped as well.

They hung their cloaks and as she turned to walk to the living room, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her. It began gently, lovingly, caringly, then as she responded it became passionate, hot, dizzying, then something that had never happened to her before happened, her knees became weak and her legs refused to hold her up. She had to hang on to him as he slipped a strong arm around her waist and held her firm.

To Hermione it was her first real kiss, nothing Viktor or Ron had done had even come close to what Harry did to her with that one single kiss, she was hooked for life and she knew it and didn't care. She felt disappointed in herself when she had to break off for a breath, and she really wished she did not have to breathe at all.

"Harry it's three months three days and half a night since I got married, it's three months and half a night since you asked and I told you I was a virgin, well I would like to change my answer to that question now. I haven't been a virgin for nearly half an hour, and I was wondering if we could perhaps make absolutely sure by making love again, right now." She chuckled, she loved the man she had just given herself too heart, body, and soul.

"Only if you promise you'll marry me," Harry said seriously.

"Well if that's what it takes to get you to love me the way you just did, then I'm all for it. Yes Harry I would be happy to marry you." she replied.

"Right come here Granger because Potter is on the case." Harry laughed.

They married just two weeks later in a Muggle church, near to her parent's house, with just a handful of guests invited. The only Weasleys that turned up were Arthur and Ginny. Ginny was once more Hermione's bridesmaid, but this time both women knew it was forever. Arthur was Harry's best man, and as he watched Hermione walk down the aisle he prayed they would one day return to the family that had loved them both.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer they all belong to J.K. Rowling, pity really so much more could have been...

Finally together.

It was early on Sunday morning when Hermione Weasley answered the knock on the door to find her sister in law standing on the step, Ginny had not been to visit them since before Rose was born and Hermione would have panicked thinking there was something wrong with Harry had it not been for the small smile Ginny gave her.

"Is Ron home?" Ginny asked as she accepted the invitation into the house.

"No he's at the shop, we needed the extra money," Hermione answered feeling a little ashamed as usual, her husband of fourteen years was still a simple assistant at his brothers' shop and they were even poorer than Ron's parents had been, they barely had enough food especially with Ron's greed, and Hermione had had no new clothes for the past five years and then it was just a dress that her mother had bought her.

"Oh well I can talk to him later," Ginny said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Hermione made them a cup of tea while still wondering what had brought her sister in law to their home.

"We need to talk, I want you to do something for me," Ginny said taking a sip of tea.

"Yes it's been a long time since we talked," Hermione replied feeling confused.

"I need to know how you feel about Harry, are you still in love with him? and I don't mean do you love him as a friend?" Ginny asked quite calmly.

Hermione gave a little gasp, she did not know just how to answer Ginny's question, it was some thing no one was supposed to know about, something she had kept suppressed and hidden for more than twenty years.

Ginny looked over the rim of her cup "I take it that means you are still in love with him," she took a sip of tea "good that should make things easier."

Hermione was speechless as she looked at Ginny, she could think of nothing to say at all, what do you say to a woman who seems to be happy because you are in love with her husband?

Ginny got up and began to put her coat on "I want you to make him happy, he's been in love with you for so long, it's time he was happy, and you too," she said as she walked to the door. Then without any further explanation she was gone, leaving Hermione standing open mouthed on the door step.

Hermione was confused and a little upset with what Ginny had said to her, or more precisely she was upset that Ginny knew she was still so deeply in love with Harry even after all these years, she wished she could share her problem with someone, but she had no really close friend she could trust except Harry, and he was the last person she wanted to tell how she felt, she just knew she could not tell her husband Ron, they argued all the time as it was without telling him she was in love with his friend, and she couldn't face the I told you so's from her mum and dad who were both convinced she had married the wrong man, they had always maintained that Harry was in love with her, they kept saying they could see it in his eyes. So she kept quiet about Ginny's visit and by the following weekend it all seemed like some kind of odd dream she had had.

It was almost midday on Sunday when the strange owl arrived at the kitchen window, Hermione opened the window and let the bird in, she removed the letter tied to its leg as the bird drank the water she offered it. Opening the letter she read the short note that was from Ron,

'_Hermione be outside the three broomsticks at two, don't be late Ron_.'

That was all it said, Hermione sighed and the things she was about to prepare for their lunch she returned to the various cupboards before making her self a cup of tea, picking up a book she decided she had a little time to relax before she needed to leave the house for Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter sat at one of the tables that were now placed outside the Three Broomsticks inn; he was just wondering why Ginny wanted him to be here of all places, and on a Sunday. The small crack that announced the arrival of his best friend made him sit up, "Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"Ron sent me a note said to be here at two," she replied as he looked down at his watch, it was ten minutes before two.

"So come sit down, how have you been, I haven't seen you for two weeks and two days," Harry said pulling out a chair for her.

Hermione was a little surprised that Harry remembered exactly what day they had last met on, but she was a little more surprised because she had added 'and five hours' to what he had said.

"Would you like a drink while you wait?" he asked knowing the look she would give him, it was always the same she would not be able to afford to get him a drink in return and she would protest about him buying. Before she had time to argue with him he had ordered two butterbeers.

As they waited for their beers Harry studied the woman he loved so much, he was quietly annoyed at his once best friend Ronald Weasley for never making anything of himself, the beauty who was sitting at the table with him was sitting in clothes that were not much better than rags, he remembered how well dressed she had always been before she married the loser, how she had looked in that beautiful gown on the night of the Yule ball, the night he realised he was in love with his best friend. When they were young where ever they went she had always turned out looking smart and to him exceedingly beautiful, now she wore shoes that were worn out, he could just make out a hole in the bottom of one sole, her jeans were almost threadbare, and the jumper she wore was a worn and faded one of his that he had given to her during their hunt for the Horcruxes of Voldemort.

He suddenly found himself once again hating Ron just as he had on the day he deserted them, Hermione deserved so much more than a life of poverty, a life where she wasn't allowed to accept a gift off her best friend because of her husband's stupidity. The thought that he would willingly leave his wife and his children to take Hermione away from the poverty Ron had placed her in came into his mind once again, and once again he had to quell the thought, Hermione loved the loser and Harry Potter could never do anything to hurt Hermione.

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Harry looked at her, she knew he was looking at her clothes and she wondered what he was thinking, she moved just a little, slightly discomforted by the shame that once more filled her, here she was twenty years after helping to defeat the worlds most evil wizard, the so called greatest witch of the age, dressed in old tattered and worn out clothes, and they were the best she had, she was ashamed of being married to someone so stupid he still had the same assistants job he took as a seventeen year old, she was ashamed that she had allowed him to turn her into a stay at home housewife, living in their dilapidated old rented house, she was ashamed because they were a month behind in the rent.

She suddenly found her self once again wishing that Harry had fallen in love with her and not Ginny, it wasn't his money she wanted it was him, the Harry she had been in love with since she was just thirteen years old, the Harry she had fallen for while they helped Sirius to escape. They were both dragged from their thoughts when a strange old man approached them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Harry James Potter, and Miss Granger, Miss Hermione Jane Granger?" the old man said with a question in his voice.

"Er, yes that's us," Harry answered as Hermione gaped, she hadn't been called Granger for a long time.

The old man looked a little worried as he placed a small briefcase on the table, he then took out three envelopes, he handed one to Harry and one to Hermione before he closed his case and placed it on the floor between his feet. Looking curiously at the official envelopes Harry and Hermione opened them at the same time, Hermione being the quicker reader was the first to speak.

"Oh lord," she said holding her hand to her mouth.

"What the bloody he…" Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She can't do this, it doesn't make any sense," Harry said looking at the old man.

"I'm afraid they can and have, Mr and Miss Weasley used a rather ancient and not to well known law, one that should have been repealed centuries ago, it's the only law left relating to the marriage of a pure blood to a anyone other than another pure blood, it allows the pure blood to divorce their none pure blood partner when ever they want, and they also have the right to take any children, I'm so sorry Mr Potter, Miss Granger, oh I was asked to give you this," the old man said as he handed the last envelope to Hermione.

He then picked up his case and walked away.

Hermione sat looking at the envelope in her hand, she was still trying to take in the fact she had just been handed her divorce papers, papers that made the divorce final when she read them, she was no longer a Weasley, the relief that swept through her was suddenly dampened by the thought she may never see her children again. Harry recovered from the shock a little quicker than Hermione and he reached over and took the letter from her hand, it was addressed to both of them.

'_Dear Harry and Hermione, we hope that someday you will be able to find it in your hearts to forgive us for what we have done but it is for the best, you see we no longer love you, and we know that you do not love us, oh you may well love us but not in that romantic passionate way that married people should love each other._

_Harry I know that you love Hermione that way, I saw the look you gave me that day when she first kissed me, I also know you went to face your death because of that kiss, I have always felt guilty that I let my mother rule my opinions, and I was never able to stand up to her, I would never have taken Hermione away from you had I been just a little more mature. Ron._

_Dearest Harry and my dear friend Hermione, I beg you not to try to find us, please, instead of worrying about us you should spend some time together, share the love you have for each other. Hermione I asked you when I visited if you would take care of Harry, I ask you both now to take care of each other. This may seem like a cruel and nasty thing to do but it is for the best, don't worry about our having custody of the children we will bring them to visit you during the holidays, again I ask you to forgive us but we both think that we all deserve to be with the one we love, I haven't found my true love yet but now I am free to look as is Ron, we know that you two have already found true love and it has been us that kept you apart, for that we are sorry._

_Ginny._

_Well we will see you when we return with the children to England around Christmas, we both have jobs working for the same company, so goodbye for now, take care of each other and enjoy your love,_

_Ron and Ginny.'_

Harry and Hermione sat in silence as they both thought through what the two Weasleys had said in their letter, after the third butterbeer, Hermione asked Harry what Ron meant about him going to face death after seeing her kiss Ron.

He thought of denying it at first but he knew he could not get away with telling her a lie, he never could, not since they had first met, she always knew if he was lying. "I was so in love with you, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend if I survived the battle, but then you kissed Ron and my world seemed to fall apart, after that I didn't care if I lived or died."

"WHAT?" she growled at him "you saw me kiss Ron and you went out to commit suicide?"

"That is not what I said, I said I didn't care either way, as it was I happen to have been sent back after Voldemort killed me, I don't know how or why, I was, so I just sort of carried on living with out actually feeling anything, till the day you married Ron, after that I just wanted you to be happy so I did what ever it took." He answered without raising his voice.

Hermione was about to yell at him again but a quiet little voice in her head said this is not Ron, this is the friend who has always listened to you, always been there for you, he doesn't deserve all this from you.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, now you told me that I wish I had never kissed Ron, you see I thought you were in love with Ginny, those last few weeks in the tent, you kept looking for her on the map, I had no idea you loved me, I wish to god I had known, we could have been so happy." Hermione sighed.

"No you are right I did keep looking for her, she was the last of the Weasleys at Hogwarts, the only real family I had apart from you. You know if it's true and you do love me, we could still be happy, we could be the people we should have been," Harry said looking at her hopefully.

"What about our children?" she asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Well if they were all still at Hogwarts when would we get to see them?" he asked hoping he did not sound callous.

"Christmas," she replied.

"And when did Ron say they would bring the children to see us?" he felt a little hope grow in his heart as he saw her eyes brighten just a little.

"Do you really love me, since when?" she asked smiling at him.

"I realised it at the Yule ball, but I think I was in love with you before that, I think it may have been when you were petrified and I was so scared of living without you as my best friend, remember when you recovered how you ran to me in the great hall and pulled me into that huge hug, I think that was when I gave my heart to you," He answered as he leant forward and took her hand in his.

Still holding hands they left the Three Broomsticks and walked toward Hogwarts, they walked without even knowing where they were going to go or why, Harry realised just before they reached the school gates that they had automatically walked the same path they had always walked together when they were young.

Harry stopped walking and she turned toward him, "Now that we are free, Will you marry me Hermione? I don't even care if you don't love me like Ron thinks you do, I just want to take care of you, give you the things you deserve, I want you to be by my side as we grow old," he said looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione began to chuckle and Harry's face began to go red "You know what I was thinking when that old man appeared Harry, I was thinking that I wished it was you who had loved me and asked me to marry you and not Ron, so yes Harry if you want me I will marry you, and I will love you forever."

Harry gave a huge smile that lit his eyes in a way she had not seen for so many years "So is there anything you want to collect from your house before we go to visit your mum and dad," he asked sounding happier than he had for a long time.

"Just my old trunk, it holds all that I still own or at least all that I want. The only things I could not bring myself to sell, I still have every present you ever bought me," she answered just before Harry apparated them to what until today had been her and Ron's house.

Harry had dragged Hermione's old school trunk from up in the attic and was standing in the kitchen watching as Hermione placed the few books she still owned lovingly into the trunk with her other things. He felt sad as he watched her take her thin cheap rings off and place them on the kitchen table, he took his wedding ring off and placed it with hers, the landlord would get more than his months rent for them.

Hermione looked at her meagre possessions, she had absolutely nothing to show for her years as a Weasley, she was leaving the marriage with a lot less than she had when she had entered it but she did not feel sad, she felt free to now be happy, the happiness she had always known when she was with Harry all those years ago. "I'm ready now my love," she said as she took hold of his hand.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and grabbed her trunk with his free hand, with a small crack they vanished from the house, and reappeared outside the Granger family home. Harry let the trunk drop, and for the first time in his life he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

Hermione felt like she had never felt before, her knees were shaking and huge hot butterflies made their way around her stomach before a huge fire flared up some where deep inside her core, within moments it had consumed her entire being, she could no longer think and she definitely could not breathe, two seconds later and her knees gave way altogether and she would have fallen to the floor had Harry not had her in his arms. it was a kiss that shook the earth for Hermione, a kiss that put everything she ever felt before to shame.

"Oh WOW!!" she gasped as they broke the kiss in need of air.

"Blimey," Harry said as he held her tight "Geeze you really pack a wallop in your kisses."

Hermione was chuckling when her mother opened the door to see who was on her step, she stood staring when she saw Harry and Hermione in an embrace, love for each other glowing in their eyes. After they had explained to Hermione's parents what had happened to them, Harry asked if they could arrange a Muggle wedding for them, neither of them wanted any one from the wizarding world at their wedding, Harry even gave his aunt's address so that she as his only flesh and blood could be invited if she wanted to come.

Mrs Granger agreed as soon as he had finished asking, she seemed so happy for her daughter to be finally marrying the right man.

The following morning Harry sent Hermione and her mother out to buy her self a complete new wardrobe, and anything else she needed, he told her he wanted none of the Weasley stupidity, he wanted to see the woman he had fallen in love with, the one he had longed to be with dressed in clothes that she deserved to be dressed in and not in the rags she had worn for so long, she was to spare no expense and he wanted her to return looking more like the old Hermione, he told her as he gave her his gold bank card then sat down to talk to her father.

When Hermione and her mother returned Harry's mouth dropped open, Hermione had had her hair done and it now hung in waves down her back, and over her shoulders covering her breast, she was dressed in Muggle clothes that did indeed bring back the old Hermione, she looked ten years younger than when she had gone out, the simple white blouse was modest with just the top button open, around her neck was a blue silk scarf, she wore a blue skirt that flared a little from just a little below her hips, her long legs looked so sexy in the shoes she wore, blue with a 2 inch heel.

Even Mr Granger said he had his daughter back at last, Harry had to agree, he had not seen Hermione look so good since before she married Ron. Hermione admitted she had indulged her self a little and bought the things she had wanted for quite some time but been unable to ever afford. It was four weeks later that Harry walked into the little local chapel, he had his one real male friend with him as best man, Neville Longbottom, who was now a tall and imposing man, he chatted amiably with the Muggles they walked in with, he had married a Muggle and now lived and worked in the Muggle world.

As Harry made his way to the front of the chapel he was stopped by someone he did not recognise at first, a rather tall well built man with greying temples offered his hand and then asked if they could talk after. Harry was standing at the alter with the vicar and Neville when recognition of the well built man hit him, it was his cousin Dudley, not a fat grotesque and ugly Dudley, but a fit looking well built Dudley.

Harry forgot all about Dudley as Hermione entered his vision, she was walking down the aisle dressed in a long periwinkle dress that was not tight but fit her form well, showing her figure to be still that of a young twenty odd year old, in her hand she carried a small bouquet of flowers in the middle of which were her favourite flowers daisy's, her hair hung naturally down her back and around her shoulders, she looked so elegant and beautiful one of his knees began to shake, he was about to marry the girl of his dreams, the one he once thought lost to him for all time.

Hermione had a smile on her face and a tear of joy in her eye as she said I do when asked if she took Harry to be her lawfully wedded husband, and when he said the same two words 'I do', she felt her legs turn weak, all she had ever wanted in her life since she was eleven years old, had been to be by his side to the bitter end, she had fought evil and all other kinds of things to be with him, and now she would be with him through all eternity, she knew that at last she was marrying her soul mate, the man the heavens had made just for her.

As Harry and Hermione sat enjoying the reception after their wedding, Harry's cousin Dudley approached their table, he was accompanied by his mother, Harry's aunt Petunia. Dudley asked Harry if he could spare them a few minutes of his time, Harry being as happy as he had ever been in his life before, agreed to take a walk with his relatives, Hermione insisted on accompanying him.

Once out side his Aunt began to talk. "I'm sorry for the life I put you through Harry, I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, I know you never could, I just wish with all my heart I had done things differently, I blamed you for the death of my family even though it had nothing to do with you, All I can do is say I'm sorry," his aunt said as they walked around the gravestones.

Harry was about to speak when Hermione spoke up "Mrs Dursley, your evil treatment left Harry physically smaller and weaker than he would have naturally been, but that was not the worst thing, your evil left him unable to show his feelings, he was frightened by physical contact, it took him years before he was able to hug someone, and for that I personally hope you rot in hell and you too Dudley."

Harry held his new wife's hand "So what do you want?" he asked his aunt.

"We want to get to know you if you would let us, it's been twenty years since we last saw you Harry, oh and I'm glad you finally got to marry Hermione, I heard you scream her name so many times in your nightmares I knew you loved her," Petunia said as a tear slipped down her face.

Harry asked where they lived now and about Vernon, Petunia lived in the same house, Vernon had died fifteen years before due to a heart attack, Dudley had married a witch named Mandy Brocklehurst, he had met her when they were evacuated during the war, he had a son who would be starting Hogwarts the following summer.

Harry then promised he would think it over before he made up his mind, he then hand in hand with Hermione walked back into the hall were the reception was going at full swing, Harry danced with Hermione and then he had a quick dance with his new mother in law, before dancing again with his wife.

That night in the house Harry had bought in Godrics Hollow they made love for the first time, it was the most amazing feeling they had ever had, they finally felt as though their bond were complete, it was as though neither of them had ever been married before. The lights flashed and streaks of lightening flew through the air around their new home that night. Hermione was really surprised by how much bigger than Ron that Harry was, while Harry was totally surprised by the passion of Hermione who showed more passion in that one night than Ginny had shown in all the time he had known her.

They finally slept well that night, their wedding night, both of them knowing that the other half of their soul would be there with them in the morning and on for all time and beyond.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

Voldemort's last curse

The hospital corridor was filled with a sea of red hair, as the Weasley family along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger waited. All of them waited for news about the two youngest of the Weasley family, both of whom had fallen ill just an hour ago in the middle of the small party celebrating the fact it was a full month since the defeat of Voldemort.

As the healer left the room and walked toward them shaking her head the entire family moved forward eager for news about the condition of Ron and Ginny. The look on the healers face told them all they needed to know, there was little or no hope for the young couple.

The strange letter arrived as Harry held Hermione in a comforting hug, trying to help her through her pain while he himself was not feeling so good. The letter had simply appeared in front of them, hanging in the air. Both Harry and Hermione could see their surnames clearly written on the envelope in a neat and flowing red script.

Harry grabbed the letter as the healer was telling them that there was some kind of curse on the two Weasleys', a curse that could not be removed.

Molly Weasley was sobbing on the shoulder of a rather tired slouched looking Arthur, Fred Bill and Charlie all listened carefully as the healer told them that at the rate the curse was moving through their bodies their two young family members had something less than 48 hours before the end came.

Harry led Hermione to two small chairs a little further along the corridor and through teary eyes they opened and read the letter.

"Oh God, Harry," Hermione sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him for support.

"This is all my fault again," Harry yelled at the ceiling causing the entire Weasley family to stare at him.

Unwrapping Hermione's arms from around his neck he stood and walked over to the Weasley patriarch. "I think you should read this," he said handing the letter to Arthur. Arthur with Molly reading it with him read the letter.

"_Harry__ Potter and his mudblood Granger. _

_If you have received this letter then you will have somehow managed to defeat me and my minions._

_Now, that being the case I would not want you to be to happy with my apparent demise, temporary though it is, I have ensured my immortality and I have also ensured your eternal unhappiness while you await my return._

_Just as your mother turned to ancient magic to save your life, I have turned to an ancient magic to make it a most miserable life. I have placed an irreversible curse on you and your mudblood friend, and thanks to my spies I was also able to extend that curse to the two blood traitors, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. I know that the youngest Weasley is your girlfriend, who I am told you are in love with, and I am informed that the mudblood seems to be in love with the other traitor. The two traitors should even now be suffering the beginnings of the curse's effects. I am informed it is extremely painful, and death is finally caused by the most excruciating pain imaginable. It's a great shame I am not there to witness such a delightful scene._

_The part of this curse__ I enjoy the thought of most is the fact that to save their lives you have just 30 hours from receiving this letter to marry and consummate the marriage. _

_I specially like the fact that you have to marry the mudblood__ Granger. If you marry anyone else then your two friends die. If you marry and do not consummate it then they die. If you get divorced they die. If either of you are unfaithful they die. The two of you are doomed to live as man and wife until I return and finally take my ultimate revenge. _

_So __Potter you have just 30 hours and then you either lose the two Weasleys to a painful death or you will be locked into an unwanted marriage with the mudblood for the rest of your miserable life, because there is no way out of this curse until the day you both die. Do enjoy your suffering. _

_Till we meet again._

_Lord Voldemort_.

Arthur looked up from the letter, his eyes turned to the door of the room where his two youngest lay slowly dying, turning back to Harry he tried to speak but he just could not find the words, the two teens in front of him could well live for another two hundred years, he did not know how to ask them to give up any chance of ever living a happy life with the ones they loved.

Molly to was stuck for words, she loved the two young ones almost as much as she loved her own children, sobbing she turned away and collapsed crying into a chair. Hermione stepped forward and took hold of Harry's hand.

"Harry we need to talk," she said as she pulled him away from the Weasleys.

Once they had found somewhere private to talk Hermione began first. "Harry I know you love Ginny but I am willing to do this."

Harry gave her a weak smile before he spoke. "Hermione do you think you could ever learn to love me a little, I ask because I feel that this is all my fault. I never expected the answer to my prayers to be so cruel to you or Ron."

"Harry I don't understand," she whispered as she struggled to work out the meaning of his words.

"I love Ginny, truly I do, but I love you so very much more, I have been in love with you since we set Sirius free. I often prayed that we would get together and spend the rest of our lives together," Harry replied watching her eyes.

"It seems we are both guilty then," Hermione said as she kissed his cheek.

It took a few moments for Harry to work out what she meant, and when he did he smiled for the first time since before the party. "So will you marry Miss Granger?" he asked kissing her for the first time.

"Yes Mr Potter, just as soon as you can arrange it," she grinned.

Together they walked back to the Weasleys. "We have a wedding to arrange and we don't have a lot of time," Harry said as they reached Arthur and Molly. The reactions of the Weasleys made them both feel a little guilty but they did not have time to dwell on it, or to stop and try to explain everything. Molly gave them both bone crushing hugs before she and Arthur rushed off to start the arrangements. Twenty hours later the newly wed Potters slipped away from the small gathering at the Burrow and began their journey to their honey moon, and to Australia in search of Hermione's parents.

Twenty four hours from the time when Harry and Hermione Potter received the letter from Voldemort, the young couple were consummating their marriage for the third time. "Just to be sure the curse is broken," Harry said as he smiled at his new wife.

"I love you Harry," Hermione said as he kissed her yet again.

"I love you too Mrs Potter," he grinned.

"Those two must really love you," Arthur said as he told his now fit and well children what had happened.

Two very sad and yet grateful teenagers left the hospital with their family and headed back to the Burrow. They had both lost the one they thought they loved, but they said a silent thanks to Harry and Hermione for their selfless act and saving their lives.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

A Kiss in the kitchen.

"So what did he say?" Hermione asked as soon as she climbed from the Burrow kitchen fire place.

Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table a look of confusion on his face "He said no." was all he answered.

"What do you mean he said no, what on earth did you say to him, you didn't go and muck it up? I knew we should have waited till the weekend so I could be with you," Hermione said looking angry at Ron yet again.

"You want to know what I said, I'll tell you what I said, I'll tell you word for word what was said," Ron yelled at her, "I knocked on the door and he let me in, we shared a beer and then I told him I asked you to marry me, and then I asked him to be the best man, you want to know what he said, well with the bleeps by me what he said was and I quote 'bleep off, you have to be bleeping kidding me, I don't even want to be at your bleeping wedding, so bleep off back to the bleeping Burrow before I bleeping beat the bleeping shit out of you, now bleep off.' That's what he said, and I don't have a clue why," Ron answered as he summoned a beer from the cool shelf.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already done that," a new voice said then paused a moment "to both of you," George said as he walked through the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked as she followed George with her eyes.

"You know Hermione, Fred was right, he always said you were bloody thick when it came to Harry, I really do believe you might just be as thick as that extremely thick prat sitting with you," George replied taking a plate of chicken into the living room leaving Hermione staring after him.

Hermione turned red rather quickly and it was not because she was blushing, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she shouted as she followed George into the other room.

George sat down next to the fire place the plate of chicken on his lap, "Close the door," he said quietly.

As soon as Hermione had closed the door George cast a silencing charm around the room and a locking charm on the door, "Take a seat," he said nodding at the other armchair.

Hermione her temper dissipated instantly by her curiosity, sat on the chair opposite George Weasley and waited for him to continue.

"I don't want you to interrupt or argue, I just want you to listen to what I have to say, okay," said George before taking a small bite of chicken.

Hermione leaned forward and nodded, promising not to say a word; she was really intrigued by what the last remaining Weasley twin had to say to her that required silencing and locking charms on the room, it must be some thing important, especially since he had only said about half a dozen words since his twin Fred died.

George swallowed the chicken he had been chewing "Did you ever stop to think how Harry feels, did you think about him when you kissed Ron right in front of him? right there in the middle of a battle, did you not wonder why Harry walked out of the castle and faced Voldemort with out raising a finger right after seeing you kiss Ron? Ron the one who had deserted you for all that time, my brother Ron who sat on his back side in safety at Bills place while you chose to stay with Harry, have you wondered what Harry thought when you chose him? no I don't suppose you gave his feelings a single thought, well I'll tell you some thing miss know it all, I can read Harry like an open book, Granger. Harry Potter is in love with you, he has been for years. Why else would you be the only one he lets get so close, the only one he shows his emotions and his weaknesses too, the only one he admits to needing, I often wondered just what more he could possibly do to show you he loved you above everything and everyone, you really are one stupid woman Hermione. That's all I have to say, especially considering I know how much you love him. How can you rip his heart out and expect him to help you do it?"

George finished and looked at her with a look of disgust then added "How the hell someone of your intelligence can choose my brother who has the brains of an imbecile over Harry as a life partner I don't know." He finished his speech and then flicked his wand removing the charms he had cast on the room; he then relaxed into the chair and started to eat his chicken once again.

Ron walked into the living room fifteen minutes later, Hermione was still sitting in the arm chair trying to work out some fault in the things George had said but she was now coming rapidly to the conclusion that George was completely right. She only loved Ron as a friend, but she was really 'in love' with Harry and that conclusion gave her a strange unexplainable warm feeling of real happiness.

"Eh what was that?" she asked Ron who had just said something.

Ron looked a little annoyed at her before speaking "I said now that you have the ring, do you fancy coming up to my room?"

Hermione stared at Ron as though he had just grown an extra head, and then she looked down at the tiny stone in the thin gold band he had given her the night before when he asked her to marry him. He had been pestering her for sex since the day they had got together and she had told him she would never have sex until she had the ring on her finger. She had of course meant the wedding ring and not some cheap imitation diamond bought with borrowed money, then suddenly she realised just what it all meant. Ron had only bought the ring so that he could get her into his bed, he thought that an engagement ring would buy her body, and suddenly she was furious at him and wondered why she had ever chosen him as a boyfriend.

Taking the ring from her finger, then throwing the ring at him she hissed "Ask the ring maybe it would oblige you."

That said Hermione stepped back to the fire place and after throwing in a handful of floo powder she stepped into the green flames that appeared and vanished.

Ronald Weasley stood once again looking totally puzzled at Hermione's reaction, it took quite some time before it sank in that she had actually finished with him and had thrown the ring back, 'what did I do wrong this time' he asked him self.

That was when George stepped out from near the door where he had watched the performance between his stupid brother and the girl he loved, oh yes George Weasley loved Hermione and above everything else he wanted her to be happy and he knew it would not be with a Weasley.

"So you blew that one little brother, how could you be stupid enough to think you could get Hermione into your bed by buying a bloody cheap ring?" George asked a startled Ron.

"Eh? Er she said she was waiting till she had a ring on her finger," Ron said confused.

"How on earth can you be one of us, you are so thick there is just no way you are a Weasley, now listen, and listen carefully, when a women says she is saving her self till she has a ring on her finger, it means she saving her self for the man she marries, when she has married him, you bloody moron." George told him.

"I suppose I should apologise to her do you suppose," said Ron as he walked toward the fire place.

"Er Ron, did you not hear me, You. Have. Blown. It. Hermione will never forgive being treated like that, and I don't blame her one little bit," George said as clearly as he could.

Ron stopped and looked into his brother's eyes and he knew that George was right; he had tried to buy sex with Hermione using a very cheap ring. Turning around he went upstairs to be alone, he had a feeling he would never see Hermione Jane Granger again.

Hermione arrived in her mother's kitchen just as her mum was pouring some tea, she noticed straight away that there were three mugs, she recognised them instantly. Her mum and dads mugs sat next to the one Helen always gave to Harry.

"Is he here?" Hermione asked quietly.

Helen couldn't help her self as she looked in the direction of the living room; she had expected this to happen eventually, Hermione was bound to come home while Harry was here telling her and Richard once again about his broken heart, the heart that their daughter had broken. Harry and Richard had become very close in the time that he had been in Australia with Hermione, he had helped her find them and then they had all spent an enjoyable month together as tourists.

Harry had been turning to them to talk to instead of the Weasleys since he had arrived back from Australia with them, and Hermione had started to date Ron. Both Richard and Helen enjoyed Harry's visits. And after late at night they had had quite a few talks where they tried to work out how their daughter could have chosen some one who to put it politely was rather thick, over the intelligent and extremely courteous and well mannered Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting in the living room; he had arrived just a few minutes after Hermione had left. she was not expected to be home before eleven that night as she had gone to the Burrow to be with Ron, so while Hermione talked in the kitchen with Helen, Harry was telling Richard about Ron's visit earlier in the day, he could not believe the insensitive prat had asked him to be best man when he must know how he felt about Hermione.

Richard was telling how he felt about the idea of having Ronald Bilius Weasley as a son in law, and he was not well pleased with the idea. "I'm going to end up with a bunch of slow witted, empty minded, thick as wood, moronic grandchildren," he was saying as Hermione came in from the kitchen.

Harry expected fire works from Hermione but apparently she already knew what her dad thought of Ron, Harry was surprised when she ignored her dad and looked at straight at him and asked, "Can I have a word with you Harry, in the kitchen?" she said looking him in the eye.

Harry looked at Helen and Richard before nodding his head and then following Hermione he walked into the kitchen, "If you are going to try and change my mind about being the best man…"

Harry stopped talking when Hermione held up her hand to him to stop him. "I need to talk to you Harry, I have… first I owe you an apology, I am so sorry I hurt you. I never realised you had fallen in love with me."

Harry looked at her trying to hold back the anger and hurt "Are we done?"

Hermione, although she wanted to tell him she had realised how much she loved him, and beg him to give her a chance, couldn't because she didn't know how to say what needed to be said. So she just nodded her head to him and the tears started to fall as he turned around and walked away from her with out looking back. He didn't even stop to say good night to her parent's; instead he walked straight to the front door and left the house. Helen Granger walked into the kitchen to find her daughter on her knees sobbing over the biggest mistake she had ever made, and whispering his name as though she were begging him to come back.

Harry had left the Granger house and was walking toward the apparation spot when he heard Helen calling his name, turning around he stood and watched as Hermione's mum ran toward him. Gasping for breath from running for the first time for many years Helen managed to speak "Harry… you have… to come… with me… urgent," she gasped grabbing his arm and pulling. Harry had never seen Helen in a panic like state before and thinking something had happened he took hold of her elbow and together they rushed back to the house. Reaching the kitchen door Helen opened it quietly and motioned for Harry to be silent.

Still kneeling on the kitchen floor Hermione was wrapped in her father's arms and in between sobs she told him how she had thrown Ron's ring at him and it was all over, it was as she said it was over that both Helen and Harry silently entered the kitchen.

"Oh dad, I've made such a mess of things, I've ended it with Ron because I suddenly realised I have never loved him, not the way I love Harry, and now Harry is gone and I don't think he will ever forgive me, I'll be surprised if he ever speaks to me again. Why does being in love have to be so hard, why does it have to hurt so much? I just want a family and a home with the man I love, is that to much to ask for? I want Harry to be that man so much, oh dad what am I to do? Why was I so stupid?" Hermione was saying.

Richard looked up as Harry crept closer and nodded, letting go of his daughter and standing up Richard said "Come on sweet heart lets get you off this cold floor.

Hermione still crying with her head bowed and her tears falling, felt the firm strong arms of her dad wrap around her as she was helped to her feet, she was being guided over toward the table when she heard her father ask if she would like a hot cup of tea.

It took only a moment for Hermione to realise that the firm muscular arms of a man were still around her guiding her, but her father's voice had come from across the room, who ever was holding her was not her dad. Looking up through her tear filled eyes she almost fainted when she saw the emerald green eyes of Harry, he was the one with her held firmly and lovingly in his arms. As Hermione stared at him trying to work out what was happening, with out a word Harry leant forward and placed the first kiss tenderly and lightly on the lips he had longed for so long to kiss.

There were no words, no need of apologies, no more regrets. As Harry kissed her something inside Hermione escaped and it took away all her ability to think and it filled her with a wonderful blissful feeling of happiness. It took but a couple of seconds for Hermione to raise her arms and wrap them around Harry's neck, kissing him back with all the love and tenderness she had inside.

As the kiss ended and she looked up into his eyes, shaking and with her legs feeling like jelly Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Harry placed his finger over her lips and whispered "Don't say anything." Then his lips sought hers again and they shared their first really passionate full of love lust need and desire kiss.

Helen and Richard slowly walked from the kitchen; both of them wore a smile. Their little girl had finally grown up and she had listened to her heart.

Two very happy parents went to wait in the living room, giving the two young ones some privacy.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

A/Note, I rewrote this story due to a request from a very good friend and neighbour, someone I didn't even know read my work. So if you have read it before in its previous incarnation my apologies for it's reappearance on the net, there are some slight changes because I was asked to change who the story was about so it is now H/Hr and not R/Hr, if you haven't already read it I hope you enjoy it in its new guise.

The last Hours

The old, grey haired, bearded, and wrinkle faced old man, really enjoyed the visits he got from members of his huge family; at least one of them would surely come to check on him every day, and they never stayed less than two hours. He seemed to get more visitors now that he was unable to get around the country on his own and so he was now quite easy to find.

Though he was now confined to his bed room he was never left to feel lonely during the long daylight hours. It was later at night when he got ready for bed that he missed her presence the most. She had been the best thing that had ever happened to him through out his entire life, and he missed her so very much, she was never very far from his thoughts.

His youngest visitor today always reminded him so much of how his wonderful wife had looked on that day when he first saw her as she entered the Hogwarts express compartment he was sharing with the boy who would become his best friend. A little 'bushy brown haired' ten year old Amber climbed carefully on to her great, great, great uncles lap and squirmed a little on his bony knees to get comfortable.

"Tell me about the wizard war again uncle; tell me the story of Voldy thingy, how you and your friends ended the last war, and set every one free. Please, please, go on tell me again, please uncle."

He looked into her deep shining brown eyes, eyes almost exactly the same as his life's love. She so reminded him of his one true love it always brightened up his day each time she visited.

"Now, now, Amber, just how many times have you heard the story?" he said very quietly in a slightly croaky voice "how many times have your brothers and cousin's heard it I wonder?"

"Awww, tell me some more about when you were at school, tell me about your adventures with the greatest witch ever. Tell us about your fight against evil; tell us again about the Troll or the mirror."

A young healer popped her head around the door and smiled at the children, "Visiting time is over now children, it's time to go home now, so if you could all say good bye to your uncle please," she asked before she disappeared again.

Amber and her elder twin brothers gave their great, great, great uncle a kiss and a hug and said, "bye, we'll see you on Friday."

"We are taking you out for you 165th birthday treat, mum says we can go to Fortiscue's Ice cream shop," Amber said, as they very slowly and reluctantly left the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Once again thinking of his little niece as she left he was vividly reminded of his very first meeting with the girl who would become his beloved wife. They could have been identical twins he thought as he whispered "Bye sweetheart." he smiled as they quietly left the room, and he watched them leave with just a little sorrow in his heart.

After they had gone, the old man raised himself from his rather comfortable old chair and made his way carefully and slowly to the bathroom. A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought of his dear wife of so many years. Memories of the many things they had done together drifted through his mind; in his mind she had been the greatest witch ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. He stared at his wrinkled and aging reflection in the mirror as he washed and cleaned him self up, then he brushed his long white hair and equally long white beard.

"Huh," he said, to his reflection, "you look just like Dumbledore used to look," then he slowly went back into his room and to his chair, where he sat down with a sigh.

Later that evening he rose slowly once more and walked carefully across the room, taking his time and resting on the bed as he passed it, he crossed to his wardrobe opened it and took out the robe he had been keeping for best. It was deep purple with moving golden stars and moons on it. After he had got him self changed and dressed in his robes, he sat down once again in his comfortable old arm chair.

He was feeling much more tired today than he had ever been before. He knew that today would be the last one he would have to be parted from his beloved wife. Leaning back to get comfortable he felt in his pockets for his wallet and the treasured picture it contained.

Careful not to damage it he gently took out and looked at the old almost worn out photograph of his beloved wife; it was so old and worn now that the little bushy haired female figure of about twenty years old just had room enough to wave to him from the middle of the picture.

Looking at her waving he smiled and said "Well my love, I have missed you so very much these past few years, but I think from the way I feel I'll be with you very soon, maybe even tonight. I hope you're not going to be too mad at me for taking so long. Tell my old friend Albus, I'm looking forward to seeing him again, somehow I don't think our next meeting will end the way our last one did."

Silent tears started to roll slowly down his wrinkled old face as he remembered his life with his beloved wife and the wonderful times, and the joy they had shared for so many years. He fell asleep while he was still thinking of her.

It was almost two hours later when the young female healer came back into his room to tuck him up for the night, she looked at him carefully for a moment then turning she left the room and went swiftly to find healer Weasley.

"The old dear died in his sleep bless him, such a nice old man, I wonder what he was smiling at?" the young healer said, as she helped Healer Hermione Weasley to lay him carefully in his bed.

"Such a really nice old man, and such a great hero, you knew him well didn't you?" the young woman said as she pulled the bed covers up to his chin.

"Yes, I did, he was my great, great, uncle and I loved him deeply. I was named after his wife Hermione." the healer answered, tears falling for her wonderful great, great, uncle.

"Bye Uncle Harry so many of us are going to miss you…"

Two young people stood hand in hand in a bright white light and watched the healers as they placed Harry's body in the bed, Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze "Time to go sweet heart," she whispered as he squeezed her hand in return, they turned and walked into the bright white light.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

The Ka of Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger woke up with a very odd feeling, as she opened her eyes she found her self standing in the middle of the hospital wing, the entire room was still full of people injured in the last great battle, people milled around the beds and temporary cots, others rushed about the room either visiting the injured or tending to their needs, over to her left all alone sat Ron Weasley, his head was buried in his hands and she could hear him praying to who ever was in charge of life, she wondered who he was praying for, what could have happened to bring about more grief in him, stepping to the side to get a view of the person he was praying for she stared in total disbelief and shock.

As she stood there unable to move, the shock rooting her to the spot she was suddenly disturbed when Ginny Weasley hurried into the room and rushed toward her, she could do nothing as Ginny walked right through her causing a most unusual sensation.

"Ron, how's she doing?" Ginny asked as she reached the bed.

"I think she's dying, Madam Pomfrey says she doesn't hold out much hope for her," came his almost whispered reply as he looked at the girl in the bed "I think Hermione is going to die."

Hermione tried to tell them, she tried to shout out at them that she was not dying, she was here alive and feeling, well she actually felt nothing, she just new she was not dead; she refused to believe she could be dead, she did not want to be dead, she still had so much to live for.

When Neville Longbottom came into the room asking how she was, and he too walked right through her she began to wonder, was she dead, was she a ghost now, forever stuck in Hogwarts, doomed to walk its corridors forever like headless Nick or moaning Myrtle.

That was when she began to remember the collapse of the damaged staircase she had been walking up, she was on the sixth floor looking for Harry while all around the castle people were working on repairing the damage done during the last battle, the battle where Harry had finally killed Voldemort.

'Why wasn't Harry here with Ron?' she wondered.

Ginny must have been wondering the same thing because she asked Ron where Harry was, even as Hermione thought it.

"Harry left looking… well I don't know how to describe how he looked, except to say he looked as though he had lost everything and was ready to give up," Ron replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

The conversation between the brother and sister brought back the memory of why she had been searching the castle for Harry, she needed to ask him why he had refused to talk to her or remain in the same room as her for the last two days, she needed to know what she had done wrong and to tell him it was breaking her heart to have him ignore her after all they had been through together.

She wondered why Ginny had not gone to look for him, why she asked no more questions, she knew there could only be one reason, they had not got back together yet, maybe Ginny had tried and failed, but whatever the reason someone should be looking for him if he looked to be that bad.

She would go and look for him herself she decided; even if she was unable to talk to him she might be able to somehow bring him some comfort. Slowly she made her way to the door and with a last look around at all the injured and those trying to help them she tried to open it, she got annoyed when her hand just slipped through the handle as though it wasn't there, silently she stood waiting for someone to open the door, for quite some time she stared at the offending piece of oak as she impatiently paced back and forth.

Trying once again she reached out for the door handle and her hand once more drifted uselessly through the brass handle, then she remembered the many times she had watched as the castle ghosts had drifted through the walls and wondered if she could do the same, stepping slowly forward she gingerly pushed her hand out and found it passed through the door with out any problems, bracing herself she stepped forward once again and found herself in the corridor outside the hospital wing.

Wandering the castle in search of Harry, watching people at work doing repairs, she noticed the amount of restoration work that had been done and began to wonder if it was just two days since the battle, how long had she lain in the bed up in the hospital wing.

Finding the castle ghosts didn't help when they too ignored her questions, she continued her search, reaching the great hall she drifted through the door and found professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick talking about what needed to be done next and whether they should close down the school for a term until everything was repaired.

"How's Harry doing?" professor Sprout asked as she joined them.

"I've never seen him so upset, even when Sirius died," Flitwick answered.

"I think the boy might have been in love with her, I know he never showed it but there were subtle hints in the way he always looked after her, like in the way he was always asking her for advice and help, he never argued with her like Mr Weasley does, in fact I don't think I ever saw him do or heard him say anything that would hurt her, all I ever noticed was his love and respect for her. I think her death might be the final blow for the poor boy, it'll do more damage than Voldemort could ever have done," McGonagall added.

Hermione listened as they talked, wondering if they were right, could Harry really love her so much? Moving away she wondered where next she might search for him, she had covered almost the entire castle, the only places she had not looked were those places too damaged for a living soul to be in.

'The _Quidditch pitch'_, the thought came to her suddenly and she knew that she would find him there. So that's where she headed, she scoured the pitch from one end to the other till she saw him sitting hunched up under the goal post at the far end. She heard his whispered voice as she approached "I did what you wanted, I fulfilled your stupid prophecy," he cried out looking up at the sky "why take the woman I love as well, are you punishing me because I don't love Ginny Weasley, is it so wrong for me to love her even though she loves Ron, must my life be forever filled with pain, wasn't it enough for you when she kissed him right in front of me, wasn't that enough pain, isn't it enough for you to know she wants that red headed deserting thickhead and not me, must you take her friendship from me as well, why cant she live, why is she dying?" he cried as he shook his fist at the heavens.

She watched as he sobbed, his spirit broken his soul in torment, his tears falling to the green grass below him, and she wanted to tell him how she felt, she needed to tell him she did not love Ron, that the kiss she had shared with him had been a spur of the moment thing, there was no feeling, no passion, no tenderness, no love. She needed him to know that she loved him and would wait for him for however long it took, she wanted to hold him and comfort him once more, to take away his sadness, and she knew that she truly loved him, she always had, she had been in love with him since the day they met, she just never knew how to show him or to tell him, now she felt it was to late.

Stepping forward she placed a hand on his shaking shoulder as he sobbed and whispered her name. Then the shaking stopped, his sobs cut off and his wonderful green eyes turned to look at her, and she knew he could see her, he could feel her there next to him, she spoke quietly as he looked on astonished "I love you Harry."

"Hermione I'm so, so sorry," he cried and she could feel his tremendous sorrow at losing her, she could feel his heart breaking.

Harry saw the pale faint ghostly image of her standing there next to him, he held his breath as he looked, then raising himself to his feet he held out his arms to her in a futile gesture trying to hug her, but she was untouchable and his hands just passed right through her image.

Hermione felt the overwhelming powerful love he had for her, she felt his sorrow and pain as he tried desperately to hold onto her, she heard the anguish in his voice as he whispered her name once again. Then she heard a strange sound, it took her a while to work out what it was, a very slow thump, thump, thump, she suddenly knew it was her own heart beat, "I'm not dead Harry, I'm not dying, I love you Harry, I need you Harry," she called to him as she felt her self being pulled away from him and back toward the castle.

Ron Weasley sat staring unbelievingly at the girl lying in front of him, he could not believe the words he had just heard, then to his dismay she said them again, just a little louder and with more certainty. He looked on as the unconscious Hermione whispered the words "I love you Harry, I need you Harry." Feeling devastated he fell back into his chair, he had been so sure since she had kissed him, so positive that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. Now he realised he had been wrong, so very wrong. Maybe he had waited to long but inside he knew the truth, he knew she had always loved Harry, why else would she have stayed with Harry when he himself had deserted them, why else would she suffer the cruciatus for him, why else would she always have been so willing to give her life to save Harry.

Just a few minutes later Harry burst through the doors and rushed to her bedside, picking up her hand and kissing it he lovingly whispered her name while stroking her hair, then with gentleness belying his condition Harry leant over her and kissed her lips, Hermione's eyes flickered a few times and then slowly opened.

"Harry, I love you so much," she whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Yes sweetheart, and I love you," Harry replied tears running down his face, he looked up into the eyes of his friend "sorry Ron," was all he said.

Hermione gently squeezed his hand as she fell in to a normal sleep whispering "I'll always love you Harry."

A/Note and so dies the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. There is a belief that goes back as far as the human race itself, the belief that the spirit or soul of a person can leave the body, the modern term for it is an out of body experience, or near death experience, it used to be said that the spirit was the Ka or soul of some one, this is the part of Hermione that this story is about.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer they all belong to J.K. Rowling

A/Note, this is just a little something I dreamt up this morning while waiting for a phone call.

"I do."

Hermione Granger looked into the blue eyes of the man holding her hand, she was just about to say 'I do' when she felt her self somehow pulled gently from her body, she looked around her in wonder, every thing around her stood absolutely still, not even a breath of wind was stirring, a butterfly hovered stationary in the air above Molly Weasleys head, a honey bee its wings no longer buzzing paused an inch from the flower it was about to land on. She looked into the motionless face of the man she was about to marry and then she looked into her own smiling face, a smile she knew to be false, she too was standing totally frozen, the words she was just about to say had been stopped on her tongue as though paused in time, looking around at the guests and then at Harry the best man, she was really shocked to see that amidst all the stillness the only thing that moved were the tears that were running so slowly down Harry's face.

Hermione felt like she had fallen into a pensieve memory, one that had been paused at a special place, as she looked around at the gathered crowd then she saw the tears on her mothers' face, tears that no longer fell, they had stopped and were glistening in the sunlight. She felt someone's presence behind her, turning she found her self facing a man about the same age as her father, this man however was glowing, that was the only word she could think to describe him, and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, there was a wonderful warmth that seemed to flow from him as he moved toward her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, why are you here?" the man asked in a voice that sent warm feelings down to her very soul.

"I have no idea, I was about to say 'I do' then I found my self here," she replied, for some reason she felt guilty, as though she were on trial.

"No my child, I do not mean that," he pointed at her frozen body "that is what I am talking about, why are you standing there about to say I do?"

Hermione looked at the wedding ceremony stopped in time just as if it was a Muggle photograph "I was getting married."

The man smiled at her then he slowly walked over to stand next to Harry, "I can't allow that you know, I did not make you for Ronald Bilius Weasley," he said the smile still on his face his warm eyes looking at her in a gentle way.

"But I don't understand, I love Ron, why… you made me?" she gasped as the significance of his words registered in her whirling mind.

"Here child take a look," he said as he indicated to Harry's right cheek.

Hermione stepped closer, her mind was reeling this man was not the way she had pictured her maker, in her mind she had pictures of an old man with a long white flowing beard, golden light shining around him, she had not pictured some one her fathers age, someone who had an unseen glow about them, and the most wonderful golden eyes.

Hermione looked at the tear that was slowly falling down Harry's cheek, and she wondered what it all meant.

"I don't understand," she said quietly as she watched him catch the teardrop.

"You have never loved Ronald, you have been given so many love potions that made you listen to your head and to the people who repeatedly said it was meant to be, they are so wrong, and you are wrong to allow that potion deny your heart, wrong to let it place locks around your heart and to ignore that quiet warning voice that was mine," he said as he held out the tear on his finger tip. "Tell me child what is the most powerful thing I ever created, what was it that Harry called on in that last battle against evil?"

Hermione did not need to think about the answer "It was love," was her simple reply.

"Indeed it was, and what do you suppose is the power behind these tears, tears that fall even while I have stopped time?" he said as he pointed once again at the tears slowly falling down Harry's cheeks.

"You mean Harry loves me, but he never said, he never let me know," Hermione said as she watched a tear fall from his chin, slowly making its way to the ground.

"Are you so sure of that Hermione, can you honestly tell me he showed you no love, were there not times when he was the only one to hold your hand, times when you needed him and he was always there for you," the maker asked his smile unwavering.

Hermione began to think of all the times in her life when she had been happy, and on each occasion she had been with Harry, she remembered the times she had needed a shoulder to cry on, and he had always been there, he was always willing to be with her where ever she asked him to go, he had always treated her better than anyone else had.

She smiled at the memories of times when Harry made her happy "So he did show me he cared, I just never noticed, I took it all for granted."

The maker held out his finger to her, the tear drop glistened as the light caught it, "Take this and place it on your tongue it will allow you to hear your heart and free it from all the love potions you were given and the locks those potions placed on it."

Hermione did as she was told and placed the single tear drop on to her tongue, the effect was amazing, she did not taste the expected saltiness, instead she could somehow taste the love that Harry had for her, she could almost taste his pain at losing her to Ron, but then an even more amazing thing happened, as she stood there looking into the golden eyes of her maker time began to unwind, she watched as time ran backward at a fantastic speed, it seemed like just seconds later that she found herself once again in Hogwarts, she watched as the rewinding of time slowed down and then she watched as she kissed Ron, she saw the single tear that fell from Harry, a tear that he wiped away before she had turned to face him, and then she found herself once again in her own body watching as Harry joined her and Ron.

This time Hermione did not turn and kiss Ron, this time she threw her self into Harry's arms and kissed him with all the love that had been released from her heart, she did not care that Ron was staring open mouthed at her all she could think about was how Harry was holding her and kissing her back.

She knew what was coming, she knew exactly what he had to face, kissing him again she then said something that confused Harry for a while "Say hello to Albus for me, I'll be waiting when you get back, I'm in love with you Harry, remember that."

Hermione Granger was the only person in the crowd who did not cry or scream when Hagrid carried Harry from the forbidden forest, she looked at his lifeless body and whispered "Soon my love, we'll be together soon."

The battle of Hogwarts unfolded just as it had before, and as Harry stood over the body of the evil Tom Riddle Hermione joined him, and he took her hand into his gently placing his arm around her waist he led her from the hall.

Hand in hand they walked from the remains of the great hall, "Harry will you marry me?" she asked as they walked toward Dumbledore's grave.

Harry didn't care what had happened to make Hermione realise she was in love with him and he with her, he was just so happy it had finally happened, "Yes okay," he replied squeezing her hand a little.

Hermione heard that quiet little voice in her head as they walked "This I will allow," it said warming her soul.

Six months later as Hermione Jane Granger was about to say 'I do' she found her self once again looking at the ceremony frozen in time, she looked around and saw her maker. He was smiling that wonderful soul warming smile.

"Now I am happy my child, be good to him and never forget he needs you, without you he will never be whole,"

Then she was back in her body again and looking into those amazing green eyes she said those two little words that would bind her to him body, heart, and soul, for all eternity. "I do."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer, these characters are not mine never have been never will be, they belong to JK Rowlins

Lost Twenty Years of Real Love

Harry potter 37 year old head of the Auror department sat behind his desk watching as one of his best friends paced the room. Hermione was deeply troubled yet she was finding it hard to talk to him, he found it surprising to say the least, they had been best friends for twenty six years now, so what ever it was that had her so upset had to be bad, very bad.

Finally she began to speak "Harry, do you trust me, really trust me like you did back in our third year at school? Harry I need you to remember how much you trusted me then, before you answer," she stood in front of his desk and looked at him pleading with her eyes to think back, to remember the days when they were young.

Harry recollected their third year when just the two of them had used the time turner, he remembered the total faith he had placed in her, he had left his life in her hands without hesitation, without even thinking about it. Then he compared those feelings with the way he now felt, somewhere there was a subtle difference, though he could not put his finger on what it was, there was a slight uncertainty and yet he knew of no reason for it. This was Hermione the only person in his entire life that had never once let him down, never giving a thought to her own safety if he was in peril. He was going to trust her despite the hesitation he felt, the hesitation was wrong somehow.

"Ok Hermione, you have my full attention, and I will trust you just as I did in our third year, totally no reserve. So what is this all about?" he saw the physical change as his words reached her, the sag in her shoulders lifted a little and a faint glimmer of hope lit in her eyes.

"Do you still own Grimmauld place?" she asked.

"Yeah but I haven't been there for over ten years," came his reply.

"Can we go there now, without telling anyone? Can you bring your Pensieve? It's important," her eyes pleaded with him as she asked.

Hermione spoke again before he had chance to answer "Remember in third year, when we used the time turner, how I stopped you cursing your self because you saw another Harry with me, remember that feeling Harry please,"

He remembered it, he had been so in love with her, his jealousy had almost made him curse his three hours younger self. "Ok let's go, Grimmauld place it is,"

He put a no trace charm on his floo connection before they took the floo to his old house.

"Harry put up the defences against everyone, that includes Ron and Ginny and all the other Weasleys," she begged him almost as soon as they arrived.

It was an odd request to block her husband and his wife from finding them but he had made a promise, and he definitely wanted some answers as to what had his best friend so jittery. Harry did as she required he even placed a few other charms, charms that for now would render both Hermione and himself untraceable, that done he turned and lit a large fire in the cold damp hearth of the kitchen, the fire slowly began to heat the room, the extra light from the flames revealing that she had been crying.

"Hermione are you going to tell me what this is all about now? You really have me worried," he asked gently.

"We should sit down, this is going to take some time," she whispered then pointed at two of the old chairs with her wand and after cleaning them a little she moved them to sit in front of the fire.

Once they were both comfortable she began "Three months ago as you know I had some sort of bug, being sick and all that, well I was working on a project at work, one that I could not get out of, I was putting in long hours at work, longer than I ever did before, I stopped eating and drinking at home, I didn't have the time. At first it was the sickness but then after a week or so I began to notice that the food and drink at work had a better taste than the food we had at home, so I stopped eating and drinking at home. It was about a month after that that things began to feel wrong, by the end of the second month I knew exactly what was wrong. I was married to a man I had never wanted to be married too.

Harry interrupted "Whoa Hermione, you married Ron, you fell for him in the fourth year remember,"

"Harry please, please let me finish, trust me like you did in third year remember," she was less harassed now and Harry thought it was because she was safe from what ever was troubling her. He nodded for her to continue.

"Right, as I was saying, I was married to a man I never loved, a man I once hated and feared, I had a hard time believing it at first and I thought it must be some strange side effect of the bug. But each time you and Ginny came over or we visited you, I found I still felt the same way about you, the way I had all those years ago, only deeper stronger like it had grown and matured, I still love you with all my heart and soul,"

Harry made to interrupt her, this was getting a little uncomfortable, Hermione held up her hand, "remember how you felt in the third year Harry you promised."

Harry nodded, uncomfortable as it was, in his third year he had indeed loved her as deeply as any adult could love.

"I love you with every part of me, there is no room left in my heart to love another, I began to wonder why I had married Ron, I couldn't remember loving him but I remember being drawn to him, so yesterday I broke the law Harry, and now I want Ron charged with multiple rape and anything else you can think of. I want you to see my memory of what happened yesterday Harry, I have a potion here, a potent antidote, so that if you want it after you see my memory, I'll just leave it here by the fire," she was crying again now though her tears were silent.

Harry hadn't a clue what to do, to charge his best mate with multiple rapes sounded insane, but then he thought again about the third year at school, and he knew that there was some reason it was vitally important he remembered how he felt for Hermione then.

"Ok, let's set up the Pensieve eh," he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his hand for some comfort and he felt his gut twist at the pain in her eyes. With the Pensieve set up Hermione poured in her memory from a small phial, they watched as the silvery memory swirled for a moment before she took his hand and together they entered her memory, Harry felt the oh so familiar feelings he always got when he used the pensieve, moments later he found himself in Hermione's kitchen she was pouring Ron a drink and Harry watched as she dropped in a few drops of clear liquid.

The Hermione standing beside him gave his hand a little squeeze, "This is going to be hard Harry, on both of us, you should be ready for the shock, its Veritaserum if you are wondering."

Back in the memory Ron was just finishing his drink, it took a few moments but suddenly his eyes glazed over and Hermione began to ask him questions, ordinary ones at first testing the effectiveness of the potion.

"Ron were you giving me Amortentia potion?"

"Yes, everyday,"

"When did this start?"

"Mum started to give it to you in our forth year at Hogwarts,"

"Why Ron Why?"

"She wanted me to marry a clever witch, someone who could help me get somewhere in the world, and I fancied you but you were in love with Harry."

"So all this time you just kept feeding me the potion?"

"Yes, and then Mum started to give it too Harry in sixth year, then I had to give it too both of you, that's why mum made me go back to you during the hunt for the horcrux,"

"You only came back so you could feed us the potion?"

"Yes it only lasts for a while with the amounts we gave to you,"

"Why Harry? Ron"

"Ginny wanted him so much she kept crying; mum promised her she would marry him,"

"Did Ginny know?"

"Yes she has been feeding it to him for years, just like I give it too you, except she sometimes has to use a larger dose if he is away for a few days,"

"Did you ever feel guilty?"

"No because I took something Harry can't have, he was always first, always the best, and I beat him because I took you from him,"

"So you never loved me then, I was just a prize,"

"Yeah you were a prize and I won you,"

Both Hermione's were now crying, one because she was learning the truth for the first time, and the other because she had to live through it all again, Harry tightened his grip on her hand and a moment later they were back in the kitchen.

"Oh god Hermione I, I, I don't know what to say," Harry stuttered as he looked into her tear filled eyes. After staring into her eyes for a moment Harry walked over to the fire place, picked up the phial sat down and drank the lot in one huge gulp. "How long does this take to work?" he asked as he closed his eyes and for some reason he hoped he still loved Ginny, but he knew instantly it was just the potion she had fed him for so long.

"Well that's the strongest antidote there is so about an hour, I think," she told him.

An hour and a half later Harry knew he was free of the effects of the illegal love potion, he felt his heart swell with the same love he had had all those years ago, but like Hermione the love had grown matured, and filled him inside. He also knew he had now some very unpleasant work to do, He and Hermione disapparated back to the ministry, once in his office Harry sent for his best Auror team, writing out the arrest warrants for the Weasley family was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but he just kept on reminding himself of the years he had been robbed of, years when he and Hermione could have been together.

He found the arrest warrant for his own wife the easiest to write, now he was back in a normal potion free mind, he absolutely no feelings for her, he did not think he had even liked her. She had just been Ron's little sister. He felt sorry for their three children but as much as he loved them he could not let their mother get away with such an evil deed.

Harry kept Hermione with him at all times, even when one of them wanted to go to the toilet Harry went with her and stood guard at the door to the stall she used, he had her go in to the gents with him making sure she was in a stall before he busied himself. He had her transferred from her own department in the ministry and she was given the position of his legal advisor and personal assistant.

It took two days for the Aurors to find and arrest all the Weasleys, Ron was the hardest to find, he had gone into hiding as soon as he realised he had been found out. Each and every one of them was subjected to a truth serum, one that was used exclusively by his law department, one that could not be prepared for or countered in any way.

Harry was in the room when Arthur Weasley was questioned and cleared of any knowledge of the crime. Harry felt a great sadness for the man he had looked on as a father figure for so long. Together Harry and Arthur sat with Molly Weasley as she was subjected to the test, she admitted it all, she told how it had started because Ron liked Hermione, she told of how she had chosen to have Harry as a son-in-law, she was helped by Ginny having a huge crush on Harry.

Harry and Hermione watched as Arthur looked on a mixture of disgust and pity on his face, he had fought a war along side these young people so that they could live their life the way they wanted in peace and freedom, all the things his wife had robbed them of. Arthur asked his wife why as she recovered from the truth serum, "For our children," she replied.

Disgust filled his stomach and he wanted to heave, "You robbed these two people I thought of as son and daughter, of twenty years of love and freedom, just so you could fulfil your own desires for our children, they have children they never wanted, what is to happen to them, your son has been charged with one of the worst crimes there is, your only daughter could be charged with the same thing, you sicken me, I am ashamed you are my wife. Your ambitions have ruined so many lives."

"Molly Weasley begged Hermione not to press charges against Ron,"

But Hermione wanted some justice, she wanted him to pay for all he had done, if he had only said he did it for love she might have had the charges lessened but he did it out of jealousy of the man she had been born to love.

"You evil old hag, you sat back while he stole my innocence and raped me, you cheered when he made me pregnant, I hope you rot in Azkaban, because if you ever get out of there, I promise I will come for you" Hermione hissed at the woman she had called mum.

Harry led Hermione away; they had a whole lot of things to sort out. Hermione was glad her children were in school, she did not yet know how she felt about them, they were hers but they were his as well, they were the result of rape. Harry was in much the same boat as they watched Ginny get sent to join her mother and brother sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Ron was sentenced to twenty life terms, one for each year he had been illegally married to Hermione. The use of love potions was a joke at school, but as a means to ensnare a wife or husband it was considered as using the dark arts, and then there were the rape charges, hundreds of them simply because a person under the influence of a love potion had no choice in who they loved and shared their love with.

Harry and Hermione found themselves no longer married; their marriages had been declared null and void and then stricken from the register.

Spending all their time together they allowed their love for each other develop and three months later they were living together, at the end of the school term neither could face the children of their enslavement, so Arthur took on the role of looking after them.

Hermione felt awful that she could not face her own children, but now there was no love potion, her hate for Ron was immensely deep, and would remain so, his children reminded her of twenty years of being raped, living an enforced of life of enslavement she would never in a thousand lifetimes have chosen. Maybe if she had not hated Ron from the very beginning, maybe if she did not remember that she only suffered him because she was so in love with Harry, and he was Harry's best friend, maybe if she did not remember how they argued, how she tried hard never to be alone with him because he scared her, how she detested his lack of intelligence and emotions, maybe if he had been a good husband, maybe if the children were not like him, maybe if she could forget all that, then just maybe she could think differently about his children, but for now they were reminders of the great evil done to her. Reminder's of her stolen twenty years of real true love, they were not the children she had wanted, they were not children from the man she had wanted to be the father of her children, she could no longer think of them as her children, it might have been different if they had not spent all those years away from her in a boarding school, she hardly knew them anyway.

Harry was troubled by other things as well, thoughts that entered his mind unbidden, if Ginny had been evil enough to do what she had done, how was he to be sure they were his children none of them looked like him, none of them had green eyes or black hair. Ginny had wanted children and he now knew she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted, what if he had not made her pregnant soon enough would she have gone out and found someone else to do the job. These thoughts tormented him as he tried to come to terms with all that happened and all he had had stolen from him, he found himself rejecting them just as Hermione had done.

Together Harry and Hermione slowly began to heal, together their love flourished, they did every thing together, trying to make up for lost time. It was in their second year together that their love was rewarded the day Hermione announced she was pregnant with twins. That was the day their parenting instincts began to overrule the hate and rejection, the gulfs were narrowed and small bridges built but it would take many more years.

Hermione received news on the day her twins arrived; Molly Weasley had died in Azkaban. She felt no sorrow for the woman at all. Ron along with his sister was still there. Life in Azkaban in the wizard world meant life, and wizards lived a long, long time…

A/Note, sorry if you don't like Weasley bashing but I just had to give in to this plot bunny. Also sorry if you don't think a woman could treat children the way Hermione did, I have asked some victims who were left carrying babies and each one told me they could never under any circumstances love the child, and they did what they had to do to carry on with their lives. (None of the children were ever actually allowed to reach full term)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The song isn't mine either that honour goes to Aerosmith.

A/Note this is the first time I have used a song in a story but this song by Aerosmith has been drifting around in my head for a few days now, so as I take a break for a day or two from my normal stories I jotted this down. Hope you like it.

The song is by Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

Just another piece from my old laptop.

Hermione Granger lay back on the recliner by the pool, her mum dad and Harry had gone back down to the cabin, while she had decided to stay and do a little sunbathing while the ship was still south of the equator.

For eighteen months she and Harry, thanks to Harry's funding, had searched all around Australia for her parents. They had finally found them just south of lake Eyre in a place called Marree. Hermione had restored their memory and the last month they had spent together having a holiday.

All four of them enjoying finally the freedom that the end of the war brought with it.

Taking a cruise ship back to England had been Harry's idea. A way to totally unwind he had said when he walked into the hotel room they shared and waved the four tickets in the air.

And now they were all four of them really enjoying the cruise, mum and dad were acting like two teenagers while Harry had spent nearly all his time with Hermione.

Hermione was just drifting into sleep when a shadow crossed her face. Lifting her eye lids just a tiny fraction to see who it was she could see Harry sitting down on the chair in front of her. She still had her eye lids barely open enjoying the view that Harry had become over the past year.

The thought that she did not really want to go back to Ron entered her mind, but then she told herself she had made the promise that as soon as they had found her parents she would go back to him.

As she watched Harry she thought about Ron. His replies to their mail had got fewer and farther in between, and when he did reply it had become simple and short notes rather than actual letters. He had also stopped signing his name with love and she wondered hopefully if he had changed his mind.

She had just allowed her eyes to close that fraction when she heard someone quietly begin singing, it was one of the new songs they had heard on the radio and whoever was singing it had a beautiful singing voice.

She lay there listening as the singer began the third verse just humming quietly, opening her eyes just a fraction once again, she stared through her eyelashes amazed to see that the singer was Harry.

Hermione listened carefully to the words as Harry sang the song again, he was brushing a few strands of her hair gently from her face as he looked down at her, his quiet singing stirring something in side her.

Harry began the song once more.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_.

As Hermione listened to the beautiful singing voice she never knew Harry had tears began to leak from her eyes, reaching up she caught hold of his hand as he stroked her cheek.

Harry stopped his singing instantly and moved back in his chair.

"Don't stop my love, that was beautiful," Hermione said opening her eyes to look at him.

Harry gave a huge grin when she called him my love, he knew she had not realised what she said but he still enjoyed the idea she could actually love him, he began once more to sing to the woman he loved more than life it self.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

When Harry finished singing Hermione gave a sigh, she loved to hear him sing, she wondered why she had never heard him sing before, they had been best friends since they were both eleven years old, and now in their twentieth year she was still learning new things about him.

"You know Harry with a voice like that you should be with a girl and singing to her," she said.

"Well if you can find me a girl, then she has to be extra special, she has to be a girl that looks just like you, like you she has to be beautiful with sunlight in her hair, and like you she has to have the light of the brightest stars up in the skies in her eyes, like you she has to be so clever, loyal, and brave, her name has to be Hermione for no one else would do," Harry said as he blushed.

Hermione sat up and stared at him, and for the first time ever she was totally dumbstruck. Harry chuckled as he looked at her "At last I know the words to silence the most beautiful voice in the world."

It was then that Hermione's mum joined them, she looked at her daughter and then at Harry "Harry did you put a spell on her," she asked taking another look at her daughter.

Hermione was sitting up staring at Harry, her mouth hung open and her eyes seemed glazed over. Helen waved her hand in front of her daughter's eyes.

"Harry that was so romantic," Hermione finally managed to say.

"What did he do?" Helen wanted to know, she had already seen the way Harry looked at Hermione and she knew exactly what it meant.

Hermione turned to her mum, "Harry said, and I quote '_Well if you can find me a girl, then she has to be extra special, she has to be a girl that looks just like you, like you she has to be beautiful with sunlight in her hair, and like you she has to have the light of the brightest stars up in the skies in her eyes, like you she has to be so clever, loyal, and brave, her name has to be Hermione for no one else would do,_" Hermione said quoting exactly what he had said word for word.

"Oh Harry that really is romantic," Helen said smiling at him.

"You should have heard him singing to me mum, he's brilliant, he has one of the nicest singing voices I ever heard," Hermione said gushing as what Harry had said and done began to paint a clear picture in her mind. Harry loved her, she knew that now, he just hadn't said so in those words.

"Are you going to sing something for me Harry sweet," Helen asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

Harry blushed and refused to sing until Hermione pleaded with him, taking a deep breath he stood up and stroking Hermione's hair he began to sing once again.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

When Harry finished singing he looked around at the crowd that had gathered and were clapping hard for him, his face turned red and he would have run for it had Hermione not stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened and Hermione's knees gave way, Harry held her up, his hands firmly around her waist holding her close.

"This cruise was the best thing I ever thought of," He said as they stopped to breathe before kissing again.

Hermione did not argue with him, she was in fact in totall agreement with him, and showed him with a more passionate kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

I hate Ron.

It was just after lunch on Sunday afternoon, ever since Voldemort's defeat to get away from everything the three of them usually spent all day Sunday together, but this particular week Ron had had to go home to the Burrow early to help with the preparations for George's wedding. So now there were just the two of them enjoying the sleepy after lunch feeling in the usual peaceful silence of Harry's home.

Hermione was sitting comfortably curled up on her usual armchair in front of the fire reading a book. Harry was lounging on the couch, his legs stretched out with one foot rested on the coffee table, while his other foot was warming in front of the fire. He sat and watched as he wriggled his toes, his tartan socks changing colour slightly with the flickers from the flames. They had been like that for almost 45 minutes.

"You know I hate it when you come over here with Ron, in fact I hate Ron!" Harry stated out of the blue and breaking the silence.

"What? What did you just say?" Hermione asked as she lowered her book.

"I said…" Harry began only to be cut off by the woman now staring a death glare at him.

"I heard what you said, what I mean is, what on earth do you mean?" she asked sounding annoyed and puzzled.

"You really want to know. Do you really want the unvarnished truth?" Harry asked still lounging and looking comfortable.

"Yes of course I want to know why you would make a statement like that," she answered angrily.

"It's so simple really… Since that last battle we've never been alone long enough for me to tell you. I desperately want to make love to you," Harry answered without changing his comfortable position, he was still warming his toes in front of the fire as though he had just commented on the weather.

"Heck Harry stop fooling around, you had me worried for a minute there, thank god I know you don't want to have sex with me." She paused and looked into his eyes, where she saw something she had never seen before in those green pools. "You don't do you, I mean you're not serious, you don't actually want to have sex with me?" she said looking at his still unchanged relaxed attitude, that was belied by something in his eyes.

Harry looked up at her and looked deep into her eyes "No, I don't want to have sex with you…" he said while watching the flash of disappointment cross her face. "I want to make love to you, there's a huge difference between the two. See If I did not love you then it would be having sex with you, but as I love you with every fibre of my heart body and soul, it would be making love to you. The fact you love Ron makes me hate every breath he takes."

"Harry why the hell didn't you tell me?" she asked in shock.

"I Did! Many times over the years, for instance remember Cho, remember when I told you I left her to be with you. Remember how angry I used to get when you spent the school holiday with the Weasleys without me. Remember how I was always there for you even during that year you were acting like Malfoy, how about when you kissed Ron that first time, I went out and got myself killed then. Remember all the times I've actually said the words to you. What does it take for you to believe me, how many more times do I need to say 'I love you Hermione' before you realise it's not just a thing to say to a best friend? It's not me just saying it for fun," he said as he finally sat up. "Now I've admitted how I feel, I would appreciate it if you went home, and please after today… well… make this your last visit okay."

"Harry I…" she began but then trailed off as she had no idea what to say.

"Hermione just go home, I'm sick of suffering in silence while that red headed freak gloats about it, I'm sick of you being so close and being unable to touch you or kiss you. Oh and when you see that brain dead freak tell him it's over, he'll get no more money from me because I'm sick of providing his pay for that fictitious job of his, just so he can treat you properly. Shit I even paid for that engagement ring you are wearing, well I can't take it any more, so go home and do us both a favour, don't come back," Harry told her then he got up from the couch and leaving her sitting there he left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom.

A completely shocked Hermione Granger made her way home via the floo network. She really needed some time to think this through. To get over the shock of being told her best friend wanted far more than her friendship. To be basically told that she had him all wrong all these years, that he actually was in love with her.

Questions raced through her mind, if he had left Cho because he loved her as he had said, then just how long had he been in love with her. Why had he never said anything? The answer to her last question came to her almost instantly, 'Ron'. She had always spent more time with Ron. During the holidays and at school, mainly when Harry had been in the medical wing, and they had been together since she kissed him just before the last battle. She realised then that she had never in all their time as friends been as good a friend as he had been. She began to see his years of patience and love toward her; she saw how he had supported her even when it was against Ron.

She felt a deep sadness inside for all she had missed, in all that time she had never given Harry a single chance to tell her how he felt. Then thoughts of what Harry had said about Ron not really having a job, instead he had been having money off Harry. Once again Harry had been looking after her by making sure Ron had enough income to pay for their clothes, house, and food, and every thing else. Ron had been lying to her, how long for she didn't know, one thing she did know was she was not going to live with a man who had lied to her like Ron had.

He had lied, and every morning when he dressed and went out for work that never existed, every time he told her how hard he had worked, or who had done what at work, he was deceiving her. Packing her stuff she decided to go home to her parents, and pray that her father was not too badly disappointed with her. Her father had always seen Ron for what he really was, and had her warned numerous times. He had hated Ron with a passion since the first time they ever went out on a date together. He hated the boys total lack of manners, the disgusting sight and noise he made when eating, but most of all he hated his idleness.

Harry lay on his bed and could not believe what he had just done. The '_You know I hate it when you come over here with Ron…_' stuff had simply slipped out of his mouth without him realising he was speaking out loud. Many previous Sundays he had sat there and had the same thoughts and wished the same wishes, he had always wished he had the courage to say what he felt and bugger the consequences. He could never bring himself to hurt their feelings before.

Now he had no idea what to do, he couldn't even apologise because Hermione knew he had never in all their years as best friends lied to her. She would know instantly he was not in the least bit sorry for what he said. He could try to send her a letter telling her he missed her, but that was about all.

Now that his feelings were out in the open he knew he would never again be able to hold his tongue when they kissed or cuddled. He resigned himself to the fact that he had just destroyed the friendship that had gone through so much and survived. He would have to make him self able to live without Hermione being the centre of his universe. How he was going to do it he had no idea.

Hermione had faced Ron with what Harry had said about the money. Ron had actually gotten angry that Harry had decided to stop funding him. In his anger he had admitted to her that he had been fired from every job he had tried, either from lack of skill, or from the inability to bother learning. He had even been fired by his own brother who had accused him of being bone idle. He even admitted to knowing since before the Tri-Wizard tournament that Harry loved her as more than a friend, he had actually always thought it funny that she had never noticed.

It had been the first time Hermione had heard of all these various jobs he'd failed at, mainly because every time he got fired he went begging to Harry, knowing that Harry would never allow Hermione to be thrown out on the street or let her go hungry.

Ron realised he had blown it, everything was ruined and it was all Harry's fault, if he had only kept his mouth shut. Still it was to late for that now, Hermione was packing her bags and he knew she would never be back so he admitted everything to her, he even admitted that Minerva McGonagall had told him when they went back to Hogwarts to talk about doing their last year and gaining their NEWT's, that she doubted he would be able to pass any of the exams. She pointed out to him that if he had not had the help of Harry and Hermione he would never have got beyond second year. "Apparently I'm to idle to be any good at anything, that's what she said, me too idle. That's why I never went back for our seventh year class." He finished with.

It was six weeks after leaving Ron that Hermione decided it was time to save her friendship with Harry, the friendship that had been to hells front door, knocked and come back again. There was no way she was going to lose that because of one stupid red head.

In the time since Harry had asked her to leave his house she had seen him a few times and although the hugs and warmth they had always shared was missing he was always polite to her, and she could always see the hurt in his eyes.

At six thirty on the Friday evening Hermione knocked on the front door of Harry Potters' house. When he had answered she invited him out to dinner. They had spent a nice evening together that Friday and since then they have started to rebuild what they had lost.

Hermione did not know where their new friendship, that did not include a third person, was headed but she had begun to think it might be a good idea if this time they went beyond best friends. They would have to wait to see what happens over next few weeks or months.


	28. Chapter 28 short drabble, odd proposal

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

An odd proposal. Jut a very short drabble.

Hermione Jane Granger sat in the back seat of her parents' car as they drove home from Kings Cross and her very last ride on the Hogwarts express. She was looking forward to taking a year off from everything, having had such an exciting if frightening life at the magical school. She knew that there were many in the Wizarding world who wanted to offer her a job, but she intended to finally spend some real quality time for herself and her parents.

They were almost out of London when the meaning of last thing her best friend Harry Potter had said to her finally sank into her busy mind. At the time she had laughingly chastised him for being crude, and playfully slapped his arm before she kissed him on the cheek and jogged off to join her parents.

Their parting and the words he said started to play over and over again in her mind, "Well Harry there's my mum and dad, promise you will call me soon," she said as she turned to face him.

Harry looked around them, he had expected Ron to meet them, he not having gone back to school for the last year with them, and he said so then he shrugged and said "Oh well it doesn't matter." As he finished looking around his eyes stopped on Hermione's face. He looked deeply into her amber and coffee coloured eyes, a smile crossed his face as he spoke, "Hermione remember when you said you would not have sex until you were married?"

Hermione gave him an odd look before she blushed and answered the odd question from her best friend, "Yes, and I meant it."

Harry's smile had not dissipated at all, his eyes were sparkling brightly as he asked "Hermione will you have sex with me?"

Hermione was slightly shocked, Harry had never mentioned anything about sex before and due to the shock she chuckled and gently slapped his arm as she said "Don't be crude Harry." She then kissed him on the cheek as she had done since their fourth year turned and with a very quick goodbye she trotted off to greet her mum and dad.

Back in the car Hermione shook her head for a second trying to clear it before she spoke excitedly to her dad. "DAD, turn around we have to go back, quick dad turn around."

Hermione jumped from the car the instant it stopped at the station main entrance and raced through Kings Cross like she had dementors chasing her. Harry was still standing near the barrier to platform 9 ¾ . she didn't even pause as she raced up to him and leapt into his arms. She gave him his answer a second before their lips met for the first time. "Yes Harry, Yes."

The extremely passionate kiss was followed by Harry pulling a small box from his pocket and offering it to Hermione, inside was a beautiful engagement ring. A two carat round diamond surrounded by eight small emeralds sat mounted on a 24 carat gold band. Harry mentioned that there was one emerald for each year they had been together. They were joined by Mr and Mrs Granger as Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's ring finger. Together they left the station and headed for Hermione's childhood home.

.


	29. Chapter 29 Wish I was dead

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/N small note, for those of you who think I pick on Hermione to much, er maybe you might want to leave this one unread.

Wish I was dead

Broken only by the quiet moans of the young man lying between her legs as he kissed his way down her neck, in the otherwise complete silence of the boys dorm, she heard them shouting from the stairwell even before the door to the dormitory opened, "Harry was it really necessary to blow up at Ginny like that?" Neville Longbottom's loud voice sounded real angry.

"Yes it bloody was Nev, she should never have bloody kissed me like that. I bloody finished with her months ago and jumping on me in the great hall won't change that." She heard Harry yell back just as angrily.

Then the door opened and Harry stepped into the dorm, he could not miss them. She was lying on Ron's bed on her back with Ron Weasley laying between her legs and there was no way she could miss the look of complete disbelief on his face as he saw them, she could not miss the tears that suddenly flooded from his pain filled eyes. Before a word could be spoken Harry vanished with a bang that shattered all the glass in the dorm.

The shattering glass and the thunder of Neville's boots as he ran up the stairs had both Ron and Hermione leap from the bed. They were lucky in that they were still fully dressed; things had not actually gone further than a little snogging. Although she knew in her mind that even that was far, far to much. When Neville entered the room he looked around quickly and then asked "Was that Harry disapparating?"

Before either of them could answer Neville swore loudly while looking at Ron "It's that bloody sister of yours, this is her fault, she is ruddy sex mad. She's like a bitch on heat."

Red faced, Ron asked what she had done this time. Neville took a deep breath to calm his anger. "We were in the great hall, Harry was talking to McGonagall about coming back to finish school next term when Ginny came out of nowhere and threw her self on Harry and was kissing him before he had a chance to do anything about it. Like I said bloody wench is like a bitch on heat. Harry had to shove her away in disgust to get her off him and then he left her sitting on her arse in front of everyone in the great hall."

Hermione's legs gave way and she fell back sitting heavily on Ron's bed and her head was grasped in her hands, she began crying hard. All the fierce raging anger she had felt as she saw Harry kissing Ginny in the great hall suddenly turned to utter despair, her tears flooded down her cheeks as she realised what had happened, what she had seen, and what she had done. She had not seen her husband kissing another woman, if she had stayed but a few seconds longer she would have seen Harry push Ginny away in disgust, because Ginny was kissing him before he had a chance to stop her.

Both Ron and Neville tried to comfort and quiet her until she had finally reduced her tears to sobs. Neville was the one who demanded to know what she was so upset about. Hermione answered him hesitantly and haltingly "Ron and me, we were… Oh god Harry saw us… My husband Harry… he saw us... on the bed... Harry..." She then knew she had gone way too far even if Harry had kissed another woman. She had had another man lying between her legs. she felt totally disgusted at what she had done, but there was no way to take it back now. "God I wish I was dead."

Ron was having trouble believing what he had heard and he had to ask her, "Are you saying that you and Harry are married? My best friends married and we were… on the bed... Oh shit! for god sake Hermione tell me it's not true. Tell me it's just a joke right?"

Hermione stared at her feet and weakly nodded her head; her voice was only just loud enough to be heard when the two men leaned in close. "We were married while you were gone. I'm so sorry Ron I used you to get revenge because I saw Harry and Ginny… I thought... I was so furiously angry and… and… oh god he will never forgive me for this."

"But Harry didn't kiss Ginny. Bloody hell what have you done Hermione? we need to find him there is no knowing what he will do after all he has been through today." Neville almost whispered in his shock.

Ron was shaking his head, "I can't, not now, not ever. She's his bloody wife Nev' Hermione and me… he just killed a dark lord, he's the most powerful wizard alive, he will kill me. I know he will, as soon as he has got over the shock he will come for me. shit I kissed her ealier when she... heck you were going to kiss my cheek and I... oh I have to leave, maybe another country... I need to get out of here quickly, get far away from here." He said moving toward the door and leaving Neville and Hermione in the dorm as he ran from the room like the demons of hell were on his tail.

"Hermione, do you think Harry might actually do that, you know kill Ron?" Neville asked his voice laced with worry.

Hermione finally lifted her head a look of shock on her face. "I don't know Nev, I never thought Harry would turn dark but what just happened… what happened before the battle and what I just did… I don't know, he might after what's happened between us three over the past few months. It might push him into the dark side. I've been such a stupid bloody fool."

Both of them jumped and turned to the door when they heard it close rather loudly. Minerva McGonagall stood looking at them with anger in her eyes. "What happened that would turn Harry James Potter dark? and don't give me any bull shit, I just heard what you said," the old professor demanded.

Hermione could do nothing but tell the older woman what had happened and what she had done, she had only just finished speaking when McGonagall grabbed Hermione by her elbow. "Come with me there might be a way to stop this stupidity from happening."

Down in McGonagall's office Minerva pulled a recognised time turner from a secret drawer in her desk and passed it to Hermione. "I think just one turn don't you, and don't forget the rules, now go. Stop that wonderful young man from doing some thing stupid, like becoming the next dark lord, thanks to your idiotic jealousy."

Hermione had been waiting for almost an hour when she finally saw herself and Ron coming up the stairs. Her other self was practically dragging the red head with a sense of urgency and anger on her face. Choosing to ignore the stupid rules of time travel she pointed her wand. The red beam of light from Hermione's stupefy hit Ron between the shoulder blades and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

Hermione's other self drew her wand and whirled around to be confronted by her self. Two quick words convinced the other Hermione it really was herself from the future. She listened as the slightly older version told her what really happened in the great hall. She went on and told the younger self what she had done and how she had nearly destroyed their marriage because of the stupidity of it, it was going to be hard enough explaining that idiotic kiss before the battle.

Five minutes later Harry stepped off the last stair onto the seventh floor to find himself grabbed by his waiting wife who dragged him past the Gryffindor common room portrait and around the next corner. There she politely asked a portrait of Godric Gryffindor if they could use the head boy and girl suite. In the heads suite there was an extremely passionate night spent as Hermione made up for a wrong that Harry knew nothing about. While in the Gryffindor boys dorm Ron spent a lot of the night trying hard to work out what had happened and wondering if he had imagined Hermione grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

It was two days before Harry and Hermione reappeared and the first thing Hermione did was to visit Minerva McGonagall and return the time turner. She never bothered to inform Minerva that she and Harry were over a week older after their time in the heads suite.

Ginny Weasley later obtained two black eyes for attempting to kiss Hermione's husband again, and though no one else knew, Hermione knew that the second black eye Ginny was sporting was for kissing Harry in the great hall and making Hermione make such a stupid almost catastophic mistake out of jealousy.

The two Potters left the castle and went off in search of Hermione's parents. Ron never did figure out what had actually happened and decided he must have tripped on the stairs and hit his head which would account for him waking up on the floor of the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room feeling like he had been stunned.

Eventually they all went on to live reasonably happy lives completely free of dark lords and psychotic followers. Pureblood domination of their world was destroyed by a simple law forced on the Wizengamot by Harry. It was made illegal to marry with out a full compatibility test and all those purebloods with old marriage contracts failed the test spectacularly.

Ron, well he failed the test with five different women and ended up an old bachelor. Ginny Weasley known as Spread-legs became well known for breaking up couples and was soon a subject best not mentioned in front of wives by any guy who did not wish to sleep on the couch for one or two weeks. She did not find a husband until she was in her forties and he was a New Zealander who had not heard the tales about her.

...

...


	30. Chapter 30 Ron Aftermath of the ball

Disclaimer, I wrote JKR and asked if she would give the Harry Potter rights to me, oddly I got no answer so I took that as a no, therefore I still dont own the Potter universe or anything in it.

.This is a short tale of what happens to Ron after the argument during the ball and in the common room after.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, up in the Headmasters' office Arthur Weasley stepped out of the Headmasters pensieve, with him were his son Ronald and the Headmaster. Having viewed a lot of memories in the pensieve together Arthur and Ron were directed to take a seat in the two comfortable armchairs in front of the Headmasters desk.

"I'm afraid Arthur I have no choice but to expel Ronald from the school," head master Dumbledore said with sadness in his voice.

"EXPELLED? I'm getting expelled? Why what did I do?" Ron asked total disbelief registering in his voice and on his face.

Dumbledore and Arthur both looked at the fourth year boy as if he were completely stupid. "Ronald, son, in those memories we've just seen, you must have noticed just how much of a bully you are surely?" Arthur said staring at his youngest son.

"Mr Weasley, as we have seen from the reports made by the portraits of this fine establishment, since the first day you arrived at this establishment, your bullying of miss Granger has almost got her killed, and has come close to losing her, her friendship with Mr Potter and others several times. You have single handed destroyed her self confidence and you have been a constant disruption to the other students.

Your bullying attitude to any who try to befriend either Miss Granger or Mr Potter is beginning to isolate them from other students, thus ruining their social lives. I cannot allow that. Your anger, jealousy, lies, and bullying to supporters of Mr Potter this year helped to turn the whole student body against the young man at a time when he needed their help and support, and indeed your actions could have led to his actual death. We can not have students getting away with such things.

You have held Mr Potter back with your idle attitude to school work, cheated on every class you have had by bullying Miss Granger into doing your home work. You young sir are a bully and a bigot, your latest round of bullying of miss Granger both in public during the ball and in the Gryffindor common room last night is at odds of what the tournament is meant to achieve and has helped to make up my mind.

I can no longer allow you to continue with this treatment of fellow students nor can I allow the continual cheating. It is blatantly obvious that Mr Potter and other members of your house have attempted to rein in your bullying and bigotry, but you have failed to listen to anyone. Even now you don't seem to see how wrong your bullying attitude is; therefore I must ask you to go pack your belongings and leave the school with your father. This discussion is over." Dumbledore said sadly.

"I'm sorry to say this headmaster but I must ask that you not send Miss Granger to the Burrow in future… she is a very bright, polite and pleasant young lady and has been a joy to have visit us. Alas I must admit that both Molly and my self have allowed that poor girl to suffer Ron's bullying even during their holiday. She obviously deserves a better environment to rest in during the school break. Now Ronald go pack, it's time you got some lessons on proper behaviour. I think six months at aunt Muriel's should do." Arthur said quietly.

"But… but, I… I mean… I fancy Hermione, you can't do this… You can't let Harry have her, she's belongs to me; he already has everything, money fame, any girl he wants. I want Hermione for myself," Ron complained quite loudly while not exactly shouting.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how can you possible think that the way you treat Hermione is the way to treat a girl you fancy? It is most definitely not. A normal person does not show affection by belittling someone; they do not show affection by being a constant bully to the object of that supposed affection. Have you ever seen me bully your mother? No you have not. I'm afraid that if you consider your behaviour toward Hermione as the normal way to show affection then you obviously need a trip to St Mungo's." Arthur stated with some defeat sounding in his voice.

"Oh Arthur, I should mention that over the past three years the faculty have received over five hundred complaints from students about Ronald's greed and table manners, or more precisely his complete lack of manners. The main complaint is that he actually makes people rather ill if they see him eating. His greed is beyond belief at times even going so far as to eat any treat a student might place within his reach. From what I am told, it is beyond his ability to understand that helping himself to patients' treats while visiting patients in the hospital ward is in actuality stealing.

On their first train journey to Hogwarts Mr Potter bought a selection of treats to try out the magical sweets, it seems he made the error of offering to share some with Ronald who immediately devoured almost everything in sight, including Mr Potters last chocolate frog. I would suggest that you inform your dear wife Molly about these complaints, because they too have helped to sway me in the direction of my decision to expel the boy. Also he does not seem to understand that searching through the trunks and lockers of students and eating someone else's sweets without their permission is stealing. That too requires rectifying." Dumbledore said as Arthur led Ron to the door.

As soon as the father and son entered the Gryffindor common room on their way to pack Ron's belongings. Ron even though he had been told that all the reports that got him expelled came from the portraits and other students, spotted Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire. Rushing over to them he instantly began to shout at Hermione for getting him expelled.

Harry James Potter was watching Ron and thought the hot headed redhead was getting far too aggressive and it looked as if he was actually close to hitting Hermione. There was no way he would allow that, and then Ron said one insult to many, Harry remembered their first year where Ron had nearly caused Hermione's death. Anger swelled up in him and he needed to do something to end his supposed best mate's insults to the one girl that had stuck by him through all things.

To Ron's utter shock his best mate Harry stood up and without warning punched him hard in the jaw knocking him to the floor. It was obvious to everyone in the room that had Hermione not stopped Harry, Ron would have received several really anger driven and painful kicks to his body. As it was Ron was grabbed by his ear and dragged to his feet by his father who was utterly disgusted with his son, and made his mind up that the boy definitely needed some professional help.

In his office Headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided that anything he could do to prevent Harry from pulling out of Hogwarts at the end of term he would do, getting help for Ronald was the only request that Harry had made, but there were other things that needed to be done. "Knowing the Dursleys as I do Harry simply has to mention that he no longer wanted to attend Hogwarts and they would have him removed before he finished speaking," he muttered. He decided he needed to change his plans.

As Mr Weasley lead Ron back down from the dorms with his full trunk a still very angry Harry called to him, "Weasley, why the hell I put up with you is beyond me, the amount of times you have insulted Hermione, who's shoes you are not even fit to lick has shown just how truly mental you are. In future do not write or send messages and if we should meet do not speak to me for I might just be tempted to do your family a good deed and put you in St Mungo's for the rest of your worthless life."

A few minutes later Ron was gone and Harry and Hermione were in their dorms. Harry lying on his bed was thinking of just how gorgeous Hermione had looked at the ball, '_Ok Ron is out of the way, just Krum to get rid of now'_, he thought as pictures of a bra-less Hermione slowly removing a beautiful periwinkle dress ran through his mind. He then wondered why the headmaster was listening to his complaints now and why the hell Ron had blamed Hermione?

Meanwhile Hermione was up in her dorm packing a few things for her trip home to spend the remainder of the Christmas holiday with her parents. As she packed she grumbled about Ronald Bilius Weasley and his utter stupidity and the way he had completely ruined her very first date and chance for a boyfriend. Viktor had been quite clear he was not going to be asking her on another date after the display he had had to suffer from her fellow students. As a famous quidditch star he could not afford the bad publicity.

Just as she was fastening the straps on her small back pack Hermione was interrupted by a bright flash of fire. Looking around she saw the beautiful Phoenix of the headmaster. Fawkes hopped up onto her bed and dropped a piece of parchment in front of her before he vanished in a flash of fire, the way he had arrived. Hermione read the note, folded it and placed it in her pocket, a large smile erupting on her face.

As Hermione stepped down from the train looking forward to spending the remainder of the Christmas holiday with her parents she prayed that the Headmasters note would get a very positive result. Stepping through the barrier onto the muggle side of the platform she was soon engulfed in a tight hug from her mother. After her father had taken his turn at trying to squeeze all the air from her lungs she handed the headmasters note to her mother.

_Miss Granger. _

_During my recent investigation into young Mr Weasley's behaviour, I was led to discover that your other friend, Mr Potter has suffered from years of neglect and abuse at the hands of his relatives. The very same people that I very much regret to say I personally handed him into the care of. _

_I was wondering if it would be possible for you to talk to your parents and hopefully persuade them to receive Harry into your family home for all future holidays. I have made a grave error in my trust of the Dursley and Weasley families, and feel that your best friend Harry would greatly benefit from a real loving home environment. _

_I will personally reimburse your parents any costs incurred in this endeavour. To date my mistakes have led to Harry having an extremely unhappy and abusive home life for the past thirteen years and I hope that your parents could find it in their hearts to help me to give the boy at least some of the affection he has missed out on and show him what life in a loving family environment is like.'_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"Oh that poor boy," Helen Granger said as she handed the note to her husband Richard.

Richard Granger read the note and with his experience handling men during his time in the army he also read what was between the lines, he remembered Hermione telling them that the headmaster had known about the abuse three years ago, and the hidden thinking of the man who had written it was quite visible to him. "Hermione dear, nip back onto 9 ¾ and see if there are any owls available and send a note telling your headmaster we wish to have Harry over for the remainder of this holiday so that we can talk to the young man."

Hermione needed no second telling as the thought of having Harry with her during the holiday warmed her heart in a way she had never felt before. Having rushed back onto the platform she saw one of the sixth year prefects with a large barn owl on her shoulder. Rushing up to the prefect she almost begged her to send a note to the headmaster with the message from her parents. She was really happy when the prefect agreed to send the message and spoke to her owl.

On their journey home in the car from the station Hermione began to realise what her feelings toward Harry actually were. The warm and pleasant feelings that filled her when she thought of Harry staying at her home with her were the first signs that she was falling for the green eyed boy. She hoped with all she had that as Dumbledore asked her parents would allow Harry to stay with them every holiday. That night as she went to bed, for the first time since she was a little girl she knelt by the side of her bed and prayed. She prayed for Harry, and she prayed that he would arrive soon. She also prayed that he would feel the same way she did and realise it just as she had.

At the end of the Christmas holiday Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts hand in hand, sharing a kiss every few minutes. Their smiles hid the knowledge that the Granger parents had read between the lines of the note from a manipulative old man, and had listened and believed as Harry told them of his life to date. They had already been made Harry's legal guardians. They were making arrangements to move the entire family to America in the summer. The two teens, now a couple, unknown to any of their fellow travellers were making their very last journey to a school where they both suffered from danger, bigotry, and hate. All that was needed was for Harry to finish the damn tournament and then Hogwarts would be short two fourth years.

Several weeks later Harry walked into a maze stepped forward away from the entrance and sat down. After all the other champions were in the maze Harry stood dusted himself off and walked out from the stupid maze and declared he got lost. Thirty minutes later Harry and Hermione left a letter to their head of house on their beds and walked out of the dorm rooms for the last time.

It took them just twenty minutes to reach London via the Three Broomsticks pub and the Leaky Cauldron. Out side the run down building they were met by the Granger parents. After quick hugs they were on their way to a new life in a new land where the bigotry hate and the legend of the boy who lived did not exist.

Four years later the wedding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger was attended by the Granger friends, family and students that the couple had graduated with the year previous. Harry drank a silent toast to the day that Ronald Bilius Weasley had changed the life of Harry and Hermione Potter by being a jealous jerk at their first ball.

...


	31. Chapter 31 Hermione's Bungalow

10

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Muggle Methods

Just outside Stonehenge.

Hermione Granger stepped out of the tent she shared with her best friend Harry Potter with two mugs of hot tea. She instantly spotted him sitting on a log they used as a bench. He was once again staring at his special map of the school they had attended previous to this year. The map was special because it revealed the position of every one in the school.

"Are you thinking of Ginny again Harry?" she asked as she sat beside him on the log and placing a mug into his hand.

Hermione's question caught the seventeen year old unprepared as he had been in deep thought, his answer came out absentmindedly, unrealised by him that he was actually voicing his thoughts. "No not really… I was thinking of you…" he stopped talking for a moment suddenly realising she had heard the thought that had just passed through his mind, and then after the short pause he decided he might as well just get it all out in the open.… "Do you really want to know what I was thinking, or is it just idle curiosity?"

Hermione frowned a little at his unexpected reply. Was her question just idle curiosity? 'No' she decided, she actually was interested in what he was thinking. "No, not just curiosity for the sake of it Harry, I actually would like to know where your thoughts take you when you stare at that map." She replied seriously.

"Well I was thinking, how great it would be if we were really married and not just pretending to be married today. I was wondering what it would be like to have at least one dream come true, to be really married to you, to be able to put a baby inside you, knowing you would be happy about it. How it would feel so good to spend my time doing lots of practice at getting you pregnant… but that's not news really, I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the ball…

I mean, I know it won't happen because you fancy Ron, and that's something that I just don't understand. I can't get my head around it. It makes no sense at all. How can you fancy some one who has always treated you bad, as if he hates you? We both know from what he keeps saying that he at least hates that you are a muggleborn, it's just not right for you to even like him. And yet you love him, you must or you would not have spent a bloody year throwing your self at him. Showing all that jealousy, like the time you set those birds on him. Then you spent more than a week crying for the greedy selfish git when he left… you do know he intended to try to kill me that night, I saw it in his eyes, if you had not put up that shield I think he would have tried."

Hermione had not expected such an answer from the young man and had no reply to what he had said. She simply watched open mouthed as he folded the map and put it away in his pocket. She was really caught off guard when she heard him very quietly mutter to himself as he stood to go into the tent. "I wish you loved me like that."

Before Hermione could gather herself together from what she had heard, Harry entered the tent and went to lie on his bed. As he closed the tent flap behind him she realised that he had not even realised he had spoken those last few words out loud. He had been changing back to the person he was before they had found that evil filled locket that contained a part of their enemies soul in it. Its depressing affects on them no longer existed since they had found a small box that was made to isolate magical items at his parents destroyed house. With the locket now in the box, and the box deep in the bottom of her magical bag, they had no need to carry it on their person. Its influence was gone and they both felt far happier than they had.

Slowly his parting words as she took over the watch from him started her thinking about their relationships and how they had developed over the past seven years. Why would Harry say such a thing? Did he really wish they were married, that she loved him? And then it came to her exactly what those words meant. Harry wanted her to love him back; his revealed thoughts must mean that Harry James Potter was in love with her.

It was four days after returning to their tent from their run in with Voldemort at Godrics Hollow, during which time they hardly spoken to each other; she was to busy working her feelings out and trying to read, while Harry was trying to discover a way to find what they were searching the land for. Harry's muttered words had been on her mind constantly since he had revealed his feelings, and though she had tried she could find no other possible meaning to his words. That evening once they were slightly comfortable, or at least as comfortable as the penetrating cold and dampness would allow, she decided it was time she spoke to Harry about what he had let slip.

"Harry… er… we need to talk," she said quietly.

Harry's head picked up from his slightly hunched position, his hand clutching at his bruised chest, received wrestling the snake Nagini. "So you finally made your mind up to leave then, where is it you plan to meet the git… that's one of the things I must have missed while you and he were having your private little whispered chats."

Hermione's face went ashen as she looked at him, "You actually heard?" she said tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the many whispered conversations she and Ron had had.

"Most of the things you were saying. I must admit I was surprised at you really, I mean how stupid can you be when you hide behind the tent to do your whispering, calling me useless and all the other things. It's a bloody canvas tent Hermione, you might as well have been sitting on my bed and whispering over me." Harry replied his deep hurt very visible.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I don't know what happened to me, or why I was listening to him, I blame Ron and that awful locket… at the time… I… Oh Harry please I was so wrong doing what I did over the past year or so, can you forgive me? And you should know I am not leaving you, I don't intend to ever intentionally let you down again." Hermione pleaded tears running down her face.

Harry had not mentioned immediately if he was willing to forgive her which made her feel far worse than she had felt over anything during the hunt so far. "So if you aren't leaving what do you want to talk about? I don't want to talk about what happened at Godrics Hollow."

"I think we should take a few days rest, go muggle. Its getting far to cold to be living in this tent now and with the little amount of rest and food we are getting we will not be able to keep going. I mean look at us Harry we're both skin and bone." She told him her tears still falling.

Harry looked thoughtful for a few long minutes as he thought about how she had stayed with him, he would not have blamed her if she had left. He had been such a moody miserable git toward her. "You are probably right about taking a break, but how can we go muggle. I have hardly any muggle money left, definitely not enough for a couple of rooms some where. Oh and while we are about it, I want to apologize for being a moody git and failing to support you when Ron treated you badly. I hope you can forgive me for that. As for me forgiving you, I know now that I think about it, there is no need, I know I've been just as bad as Ron at times so there really is nothing to forgive for your reactions toward me, now you can leave with a clear conscience, if you want you can go and join lover boy."

Hermione was rather surprised at her reaction to him being so open and even blaming himself for the way she had treated him. Without warning she leaned over and quickly kissed him. The surprise showed on both their faces for a few seconds after the quick kiss, before Harry returned the kiss though far more passionately.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in silence, mostly caused by the shock, not of Harry kissing her but of her own accepting reaction to that kiss. She decided that she should not be too surprised by his reaction, it was her own fault that Harry had reacted the way he had, she knew he was in love with her and she had kissed him first, even if it was only a quick peck on the lips. She felt confused by her changed feelings and being slightly uncomfortable being alone with him while she tried to sort every thing out, and she knew he could sense it. Which in turn made it worse as she could tell that Harry was beginning to regret their rather rash moves. She did not want him to feel any regrets. She went to bed that night having made her mind up to talk to him when things had settled down again in a day or two.

The following morning she awoke to find Harry very quietly removing his possessions from her bag. On questioning him she could not help noticing the deep sadness he was revealing in his stance and body language. His every glance at her direction was showing her how he was feeling.

"Harry? What are you doing?" she asked a little sleepily.

Harry turned and looked in her direction but he did not look her in the eye. "I'm sorry about… well you know kissing you. Anyway I thought as we have decided to take a break and you so obviously don't want to be around me. You could go to the Burrow and be with Ron where you really want to be, and I'll go somewhere like Manchester or Birmingham and find a small hostel or something. I left you a note on the table."

Hermione's feelings were in turmoil at the thought of their being separated, but by far the strongest emotion was one of fear, fear of not seeing him again, of not being with him. "Harry you can't… I mean… I mean it's not you, it's me."

Harry gave a little snort as he began placing things into his back pack. "Hermione, that's a bit cliché even for you don't you think?"

"No Harry you've got it all wrong… when you… oh damn this is so embarrassing… Harry when you kissed me I… well I mean… gods give me strength… when you kissed me, if it wasn't for being on my period, I would have ripped your clothes off and dragged you into my bed… there I said it. I wanted you; I wanted you so much it confused me. All my thoughts and plans about Ron suddenly seemed so stupid. Even now I know I don't want to be with Ron, the entire idea was a daft one. I'm no longer willing to accept second best. I'm not going to step aside and let Ginny take you away from me. I just need to be certain you want me that way for more than just sex."

Harry's surprised look slowly changed to a grin and then to a rather cheeky smile before he spoke "So how long would I need to wait to get my timing right?" he asked, his cheeky smile turning into a small chuckle.

"Harry!" she said sounding slightly indignant before she also chuckled "about two more days should have been about right."

Trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice at her answer he took a breath and gave her a large grin, "So what do we do for the next two days? Oh and you should know that I do most definitely want you that way for more than sex, but the sex has to come into it, how else do we get to make our children, and be a family?"

It took several seconds after what he had said registered in her head, before she was able to speak, "You… you… you want children with me?"

"Actually as I already told you, I want children with my wife." He said quietly while giving her a huge smile. "So what do you say?"

Hermione simply stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. Harry waited several minutes before Hermione finally spoke "Harry did you just ask me to marry you?"

Harry still smiling at her simply said "Well will you?"

As she looked at the young man in front of her she knew that Harry was not joking, he was truly nervous and trying hard not to show it. She recognised that he was showing the side of him that had fought Voldemort several times, the side of him that had faced a basilisk and a dragon. She found the idea of being married to him filled her with a happiness she had not known before, the idea of having his children thrilled her in a strange way, filling her with the desire to become a mother. Taking a leaf out of his book she set her shoulders and took a deep breath and then gave him his answer. "Ok Harry, yes, I'll be the mother of your children. Now it's time we packed up."

"No… no packing. Just take what you need for a few days like I have here, oh and anything you don't want to lose if someone should find the tent. We're going to go muggle so we don't need all the Wizarding stuff." Harry told her

Hermione nodded then glanced around and realised that there was nothing in the tent they would need as muggles though she could not see why Harry wanted to leave everything behind. Trusting that he had his reasons she simply picked up her little bag and joined him at the exit flap.

Once she had joined him outside the tent Harry asked the simple question "Where shall we go? I mean I never went anywhere as a kid, the only place I know apart from number four, is the small park just off Wisteria drive.

Hermione stepped right in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Hang on future husband of mine," she laughed as she disapparated them both.

Harry looked around as his feet hit the ground, he found himself in a fairly dark room that was obviously a small living room. "Hermione, where exactly are we?" he asked seeing everything covered in dust sheets.

"This Harry is my bungalow, its only small; it was my grammas' last home. She left it too me in her will. None of us have been here since she died during October of our first year. That was one of the things that had me so sad that Halloween." She answered a little sadly.

The little bungalow that Hermione had been left was as she had said. It was rather small; it seemed to have been built for just one person though it did have two bedrooms. The main bedroom was around fifteen feet by twelve feet, the living room was slightly larger and the kitchen was about the same size as the bedroom. The second bedroom was even smaller than the room he had had at his relatives' house. It was ten feet long but only about seven foot wide, the bathroom being the same size. The house still contained all the furniture her grandmother had owned. And there was only one bed, a small double in the main bedroom.

Harry had offered to sleep on the couch in the living room but Hermione would have none of it. "Harry you asked me to marry you and I said yes, so that means we are engaged, so we will be sleeping together in the bed. Besides it has to be so much warmer than being alone. Now you get the fire going, coal should be out back, and I'll nip off to the corner shop and get us some dinner.

Hermione was quite surprised after they had eaten and were settled in front of the fire watching the old TV for the night. Harry looked at her as if trying to work out something in his mind before he spoke. "That taboo thing we heard talk about. I think we could use it to our benefit, the thing is, we are going to have to kill those snatcher people and I don't know if I am ready to actually kill someone yet."

She herself was not sure about killing anyone but she knew that they were in a war and the more enemy that were taken out of the fight the fewer of them were left to spread their murder and mayhem. "Harry… I don't think we really have a choice, if they catch us they are going to kill us, probably after raping me, as apparently that's what they do to the muggleborn they find. You heard what they are doing just as I did."

"Yeah you are right, you always are. What I thought was, well I have about a hundred galleons with me. We could sell some off, maybe ten or so for their gold value, and if we were to then find some way to buy some guns and ammunition." Harry went on to reveal what he had been thinking as he watched the flickering flames of the fire.

It took them a few days to find a gold buyer and three weeks of talking to the more seedy looking characters in the town to find and buy the weapons they wanted. Together they worked out and practiced their strategy for killing off the snatchers that were murdering or taking muggle born witches and wizards during their rapid raids.

They had their first opportunity to help someone just two weeks after they purchased their weapons. It was late evening and they were walking past a small park on the far side of town, both of them carrying the weekly shopping bought at the local ASDA store. They heard the word Voldemort spoken by someone nearby and just second's later six wizards in black robes appeared with loud cracks.

As the six men surrounded two young women, all talking quite loudly about what they were going to do to the mudblood filth, Harry and Hermione placed their shopping down and with a look at each other they separated to ten feet apart. Harry was the first to open fire. The nine mill automatic pistol he carried gave four cracks and four of the wizards pitched forward, all dead before they hit the ground.

Hermione had only hesitated for a few seconds before she too fired off four shots, and the remaining two snatchers were sent to meet their maker with bullet holes in their heads. The two unknown young women they had rescued thanked them profusely and then hurriedly left knowing to not use Tom Riddle's made up name again. it took the two teens several days to recover from their first attack on the snatchers, but despite both of them being sick about taking lives they pressed on with their plan.

Visiting various places together Harry and Hermione worked out their strategy, calling out the name Voldemort and then rushing to take up their positions several feet apart and await the arrival of the snatcher team. Between them they wiped out sixteen of the snatcher teams, even returning some of their bodies using the portkeys that all death eaters wore.

It was just a month later when they had spent the day travelling to different locations and saying the hated name without getting a single response to it that they realised that the death eaters at the ministry had finally caught on to what they were doing. They had not seen a death eater or a single Voldemort supporter all day and they began to feel they were really having an impact on Voldemort's forces. They continued their efforts for another week, going out and about and calling out the name at least twice a day without any results.

Seven times Ron Weasley heard his two friend's voices coming from the deluminator that Dumbledore had left for him, and with just a click he was transported to where the voices had come from. He had simply appeared out of thin air and took a look around, each time he found just dead snatchers or death eaters, he had no idea how the snatchers had died or who had killed them and a quick search of the area would reveal no indication that Hermione or Harry had ever been near the place. Not once could he find a magical signature. Twice he had appeared in the same place but he was quite sure that neither Harry or Hermione were crazy enough to hide the tent in some Muggle's garden, he decided that those two visits had been errors in the charm work on the deluminator. He would never know that he had appeared just outside Hermione's bungalow, and just a few feet away, inside the house the two he was searching for were sitting talking or planning their next move.

Hermione had written a letter that Harry sent to the Goblin nation asking for their help in locating the vile things that kept Voldemort alive. Their letter was answered by the Goblin leader telling them that as their help was needed in the fight against a dark lord who had sworn to eradicate all none purebloods, which included Goblins, he had organised eight search teams who were out searching for the items they had written to him about. Two weeks later they received another letter from Gringotts telling them that the items they were interested in were all now destroyed.

With their forays out and about Britain in search of snatchers no longer getting results, Harry and Hermione revised their plans. Armed to the teeth with muggle weapons, which it seemed the magicals had no defence against, the two teens travelled to London and entered the Leaky Cauldron. Before they exited the rear of the pub there were four dead death eaters lying on the floor of the ancient pub. They left the pub with more confidence than they had previously had, knowing that wizards still had no way to counter their weapons as their bullets simply travelled straight through any shield spell or charm.

Walking along Diagon Alley they very quickly had the death eaters panicking as they simply shot them as soon as they saw them, their bullets travelling a far greater distance than a wizard could cast a spell. Thirty minutes after they arrived in the Alley there was not a living death eater or true Voldemort supporter to be found.

Their next stop was the ministry of magic building where after a short lived battle that left twenty dead wizards and witches lying around, Harry was hit from behind by a killing curse. Hermione due to the shock and not wanting to believe that Harry could be dead grabbed his arm and apparated them both back to their home. She did not have time to even think of panicking before Harry sat up from his prone position groaning about the Knight bus hitting him.

"Harry, thank god you are alive. I was so scared when you were hit with the killing curse I… how… How…?" she mumbled at him as she pulled him into a very firm hug in her relief that he was alive, and her confusion was forgotten.

"I'm not sure what happened, I felt a small pain then there was nothing for a minute before I found myself on a platform like the one at Kings Cross, except it was all white. Dumbledore turned up at first but before he could say anything my mum and dad turned up. Dad spent some time beating the hell out of the old man. Seems that Dumbledore forgot to tell us that the scar on my forehead was a horcrux, or that he has known since that Halloween how to remove it with a simple ritual.

Mum said he has been using me and my friends all this time, he was the one who set up the Longbottom's so they could not spoil his plans for me. He was going to lure both me and Voldemort into a confrontation once he had got rid of the horcruxes, then he was going to kill both of us and claim his victory and becoming once again the great dark lord slayer. The Longbottom's would have been my guardians. I would have lived with Nev all this time. Anyway the curse I was hit with killed the horcrux as it was the weaker of the two souls in me. Mine being a complete soul was far more powerful than the bit that was Voldemort. So mum said that you were waiting for me and it was time to wake up, and here I am."

Hermione was getting angrier the more she heard as Harry told his tale, by the time he had reached the end she was planning on finding some curse or something that would cause Dumbledore to pay for what he had done even in his death, she also swore she would ruin the old mans reputation if it took the rest of her life.

Two weeks later Harry and Hermione were leaving Gringotts under Harry's cloak when ten death eaters and Voldemort arrived at the steps of the bank. The goblins had refused to allow the vile creature that Voldemort had become to enter the bank, telling his accompanying death eaters that they only did business with humans, and the thing they were with was not a human.

Voldemort was furious and had killed two of the goblin guard before anyone even knew he had pulled his wand. Several loud cracks were heard when the death eaters had drawn their wands and several seconds later all the death eaters were dead. Voldemort looked around at his fallen minions and for reasons not understood by those who were in the alley to witness things, he started to swear and curse at his dead minions.

There was a loud gasp of surprise from the crowd when Harry and Hermione appeared from nowhere standing next to the remaining Goblins. A huge cheer went up as the people saw Harry had survived yet another killing curse. Voldemort was dead before he could get over the shock of seeing the boy he had killed twice appear before him, and raise his wand at the two teens. His body fell onto one of his dead minions and then slowly rolled down the three steps to the street. There was dead silence for several seconds as the crowd stared at the fallen body of the most evil creature for several centuries.

The silence was broken as several death eaters apparated in to the Alley with their wands drawn. Several of the braver members of the crowd looked at the dead dark lord and then at the newly arrived death eaters. Harry and Hermione apparated away to the sound of the wizards of Diagon Alley getting their revenge on the death eaters that had made the past twenty years hell for all law abiding wizards.

By the time the day ended there was not a living death eater left in Britain, the rebellion started by the shop keepers of Diagon Alley sped as fast as fiend fire. By the end of the week anyone with Voldemort or pureblood sympathies had found that retribution from an angry population was as pain filled as it was deadly. Everyone even remotely connected to the murders of so many muggleborn who had been shipped off to Azkaban or to the camps set up by the death eaters were dragged out and hung in the town square.

Harry and Hermione had returned to their bungalow once the evil they had fought was finally defeated. It never entered their minds to visit the Burrow, or to take time to look for Ron. Thoughts of Ron or other the Weasleys were few and far between, all that was in the past and it no longer seemed relevant to their lives. After a visit to Gringotts where Harry collected a rather large amount of money they made their plans to take a trip to Australia to visit Hermione's parents, to make sure they were both still healthy and to restore their memories to them. Thoughts of getting married while they were there were discussed but no decision was made.

Three months after the battle of Diagon Alley as it was known, the two acclaimed hero's of the magical world were sitting in a hospital just east of Darwin Australia, listening to a heart beat coming from a loudspeaker. "That Mr and Mrs Potter is the sound of your child." A healer told them with a smile.

Hermione's parents looked on and smiled. Their daughter was pregnant and carrying their future grandchild. Harry and Hermione were over the moon, even though the pregnancy had not been planned. Hermione wore a huge smile. She had just married the man she had been with for the past seven years, her best friend Harry, she had her parents back and she was going to become a mother in a few months. As far as she was concerned life could get no better.

For the first time in his life, Harry was free, there were no evil wizards trying to get rid of him. He had everything he had ever really wanted in life. Freedom, love, and a family with the love of his life, a family that would grow in just a few short months, there was no way he could have been any happier.

Richard Granger voiced all their thoughts when he said he wanted to remain in Australia. None of them would ever return to the land of their birth and Australia became the Potters new home and would remain so for many generations.

...


End file.
